East High Strikes Again
by Ref52
Summary: Gabriella Montez a single mother moves to Albuqurque with her 2 yr old son to start a new life. When she works at East High and meets Troy Bolton will she open up to him and allow herself to fall in love? Or will her past stops her from moving on?Troyella
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: Hii ppl. This is my second story I write. I'm still developing my writing skill so please go easy on me lol. **

**Declaimer: I own _nothing_ at all!**

* * *

**(( No one P.O.V))**

23 year old Gabriella Montez stepped out of the Albuquerque International Airport on a Saturday morning with her 1 and a half year old son, Alexander David Montez , Alex for short, by her side. She had left her life back in New York City for good not bearing the life there anymore. She never liked it there anyway. Sure she had friends but she was never close to any one of them, not even her ex-boyfriend, Robert, whom she recently broke up with after he cheated on her and left her for the woman he'd been having an affair with the past six months. She always wanted to live in a quiet, peacefull town away from NY craziness to raise her son so she decided to move out and come live with her mother, Maria Montez here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella inhaled the fresh air of Albuquerque and looked around at her new hometown searching for her mother who would be picking her up. _Wow. The air in this town is so refreshing and clear unlike the polluted air back in NY, and the people here look so friendly, _she thought as she glanced at all the people warmly welcoming friends and relatives. She felt a slight tug on her arm and looked down to face her son, Alex.

"Mommy, when is gwandma comming?" he asked. Gabriella smiled sweetly at him. Alex is a clever, cute little boy with curly dark hair and chocolate brown eyes which he inherited from his mother. He has his father's light skin, but other than that he looked nothing like his father. He also had his mother's intelligence and personality, shy and sweet, not to mention his cute little smile that could melt any adult's heart.

"I don't know sweetie. She could be here any moment" Gabriella replied.

"But I'm tierd!" whined Alex. Gabriella laughed and bent low to pick him. She let his head fall on her shoulder so he could sleep. It was now 4:15 pm,**(I dont know the time zone so lets just say that NY have about the same time)** Alex's nap time and he would usually get grumpy and whiney if he didnt get his sleep.

"Go to sleep honey, and I'll wake you up when we get home" she whispered softly in his ears. Alex yawned and nodded his head in response before closing his heavy eyes and falling asleep on his mother's shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and continued searching for her mother.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella spun around and grinned when she saw her mother running towards her.

"Mami!" Maria Montez engulfed her daughter in a big hug, carefull not to wake the toddler sleeping in her arms. Maria pulled back but kept her hands on her daughter's arms. Both woman had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Gabi! Look at you! How have you been? Oh my! Is that little Alex?" she asked, setting her eyes on the sleeping toddler. Gabriella nodded her head smiling, happy to see her mother again. Last time she saw her mother was about a year and half ago when Alex was just three moths old.

"Oh my he looks so grown up since the last time I saw him!" exclaimed Maria happily. "Gabriella how have you been? You look so thin and pale?" her mother asked, her eyes full of worry and concern at her daughter's health. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"I'm ok mom, really. Now comon, let's get going." She went to grab the handler of her suitcase but got stopped by her mother.

"Don't. You already have a toddler in your ams and I'm sure your exhausted after the trip. I'll just get a trolly and get your suitcases. Here's the car keys. I parked the car nearby. It's a red 2005 Mini Cooper" Maria handed her daughter the car keys and went to find a cart in the airport. Gabriella picked up her handbag and Alex's diaper bag and headed towards the parking lot infront of the airport gates. She found her mother's car and unlocked the door, dumped the bags in the backseat and sat in the passanger seat with Alex peacefully sleeping on her lap, his head resting on her right shoulder. Maria came a few minutes later with Gabriella's suitcases and dumped them in the car trunk before sitting in the driver's seat. She started the car and they were off in the highway. The ride was silent with a few conversations here and there. Maria turned a corner and they were driving in a cute and peacefull neighborhood. Gabriella watched in amazement at how peacefull the place was. She doesnt remember any of this. She also knew that she made the right decision of moving here.

"Mom, is this our neighborhood?" she asked. Maria nodded her and smiled.

"Why? Have you expected something more?" her mother teased. Gabriella shook her head and giggled.

"Not at all. This is _way_ better than what I have expected. It is so quiet and peacefull in here." Maria pulled over in a driveway infront of a two-story house. Gabriella stepped out of the car with Alex still nestled in her arms. She gasped quietly at the sight infront of her. It was a beautiful red-bricked house with a huge garden at the side. The grass was freshly mowed and there was a set of swings and a slide apparently for Alex. There was also a couple of wooden tables and benches along with a barbeque grill. Maria has repaired the house and remodeled the garden and it looked as beautiful as ever. Maria stood next to her daughter and was imdetialy engulfed in a hug.

"Oh mother thank you! You didnt have to bother with the swings and all." Marie smiled softly and shook her head.

"I wanted to. I wanted my grandson to have the best. Now lets start getting your bags since its almost dinner time."

"OK. Let me just go put Alex to bed. Is my room still in the same place?" Maria nodded her head. "Second door on your left" Gabriella headed toward the newly panted fence and opened the gate. She walked up the steps and opened the front door and was imediatly welcomed with smell of freshly baked cookies. She has never felt so at-home till now. Back in New York, her apartment gave her the creeps and she never felt safe in it. But at her mother's house, _her_ house, she felt safe and at-home. She walked upstairs and opened the second door to her left. She stood at the doorway and faced the room which she occupied 7 years ago. It hasn't changed much. The walls were a light shade of pink. Her wooden desk stood at the right between the bedroom door and her bathroom's door along with some of the books she left neatly arranged on it. Her king sized bed was covered in new, clean purple bedsheets with two wooden nightstands on each side of the bed. A softy, fluffy purple rug covered the middle part of the room. On the left side stood a baby blue crib with a matching changing table next to it. Her wooden dresser stood at the left corner with a vase of flowers on top of it. On the far right side were a double French doors that lead to a balcony. Gabriella walked over to the crib and carfully placed Alex in it after taking off his shoes and socks. She covered him with the blue blanket and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She then headed towards the dresser and picked up the card from the vase.

_Welcome Home Ella! This is something to welcome you with._

_Love always, Mom._

Gabriella had a wide smile on her face. She has the most wonderful mother in the world. She was so caring and loving and had always been there for Gabriella. She heard her mother call her name from downstairs. She put back the card and rushed down the stairs.

"Thank you so much mami for the flowers, the crib and everything" she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. Maria smiled and shook her head.

"Ella its no big deal. Now why dont you go upstairs and unpack while I make dinner. Call me if you need anything" Gabriella nodded her head and picked up the suitcases to take them to her room. By the time Maria called Gabriella for dinner, she had already unpacked both her and Alex's stuff. She glanced at her digital clock that stood on her nightstand and the numbers read 6:48. _Wow. Time goes by fast these days._ She headed downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen hasn't changed much with its white walls and wooden colored cabinets and countertops. A table of 4 stood in the middle. Gabriella started to set the table while Maria served the food which consisted of a salad bowl, a plate of lasagna, some orange juice and the homemade chocolat-chip cookies that Maria baked everytime Gabriella comes to visit.

"So have you done all your packing?" asked Maria as she and her daughter took their seats at the table.

"Yep. But I still need a few things to buy from the story since I left many things back in NY. Oh and I also need a highchair for Alex" Maria suddenly clasped her hands on her forehead.

"Oh I _knew_ I forgot something while I went furniture shopping for Alex! How could I forget a high -"

"Mom. Its ok really. You've done more than enough. I'll go shopping with Alex tomorrow. Then im thinking about applying for a job as a science and math teacher at East High. I've searched about it on the net and it seemed like a pretty good school. What do you think mom?"

"Oh yes. It's a very well known school here in Albuquerque. And im glad that your trying to settle in so fast. Why dont you go to that school while I go shopping with Alex. I dont have any work now since I took the weekend off to help you move in" Gabriella smiled gratefully at her mother.

"Thanks mom. But are you sure? I mean I dont want you having to be stuck babystitting Alex" exclaimed Gabi.

"Oh Ella. What kind of a person would I be to miss a chance to get to know my grandson more? I'm positive. Dont worry." Suddenly, a loud crying noise rang throughout the Montez's household.

"Oh thats Alex. I'll be right back" Gabriella stood up and hurried up the stairs to her room where she found Alex sittng in his crib crying.

"Hey sweetie. Shhh..mommy's here." She picked him up gently and paced around the room to calm him down. His sobs turned into hiccups as he calmed down. Gabriella wiped his tears away.

"Now how about we change your clothes? I'm sure you'd like some thing fresh to wear" she said as she opened the top drawers of her dresser where she kept Alex's clothes. Alex nodded his silently. Gabriella changed his clothes into a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She picked him up and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mother washing her dish. She turned her head towards the kitchen doorway and grinned when she saw her grandson.

"Aww Gabi! Oh my he's grown so much! He looks just like you"

"Alex say hi to grandma" Alex smiled shyly and waved his tiny hands. Maria wiped her hands on a paper towel and extended her arms to pick up Alex.

"Hii baby boy. How old are you?" asked Maria playfully. Alex showed her 1 finger and smiled proudly. Gabriella giggled at his response and continued her dinner.

"Ooh. What a big boy. Grandma has a surprise for you, would you like to see it?" Alex furiously nodded his head, apparently excited to see his gift. Gabriella gave her mother a stern look.

"Mom. You really didnt have to-"

"Not a word Ella. I'm going to spoil this kid and I shall not hear any complains from you" And with that she left the kitchen with Alex as Gabi rolled her eyes playfully and continued her dinner. Once she was done she stood up to wash the dishes when an excited Alex came running through the door followed by his smiling grandma.

"Mommy Mommy! Look! Gwanda got me a Twain!" He showed her the toy. Gabriella smiled thankfully at her mother.

"Alex, what do you say to Grandma?" Alex turned to face Maria with a huge grin in his face.

"Thank you Gwanda!" Maria bent down and hugged him.

"Aww your welcome sweetie."

* * *

**A/N. Well here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Ill try to update both Misunderstood Love and this story as soon as possible. Please leave a review!**

**Zanessahugefan**


	2. Welcome to East High

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to make things clear, Gabriella lived in Albuquerque when she was in HS but never went to East High so she never met Troy and no Troy is _not _Alex's father. And Gabriella is _not_ in high school. Gabriella then lived in NY and just moved bak to New Mexico and live with her mom. Hope this clears things.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Alex.**

* * *

Tusday morning.. 

**(( No One P.O.V))**

"Mom are you sure about this?" asked Gabriella for the hundredth time. Maria was dropping her off at East High for Gabriella's job interview and then she was going shopping with Alex. They now sat in the car infront of East High.

"Gabi, yes I'm sure. Now go, you dont want to be late for your job interview. We'll be fine I promise, right Alex?" Maria turned to the toddler who sat in the carseat at the back. Alex loved his grandmother and isn't shy around her anymore.

"Yep" replied Alex.

"All right then. I guess I'll see you later" Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek then turned towards her son and kissed his forehead. "Now you be good for grandma while mommy is away ok?" Alex nodded his head.

"Now go. Good luck" said Maria.

"Thanks. I'll see you later mom" Gabriella opened the car door and stepped outside.

"Bye mommy" said Alex, waving his hand.

"Bye sweetie" she closed the door and took a deep breath before climbing up the steps. She turned around and saw her mother wave before driving off. She opened the doors of East High and walked through the empty hallway. She glanced at her watch. _8:20. Students must be in class._ She opened the folder she had in her hand and searched for information on the principal. _Mr. Morgan, room 28. Now where is room 28?_ Gabriella looked around and saw a young girl standing by her locker.

"Excuse me. Can you please show me where Mr.Morgan's office is?" Gabriella asked sweetly. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Sure. Are you the new teacher?" the girl asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Hopefully. How did you know?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, in East High there isnt really any secrets" the girl giggled. "Well here it is" they stopped infront of a door with the name _Mr. Morgan, Principal._

"Oh thank you um..." said Gabriella.

"Lizzie"

"Well thank you Lizzie. I hope I havnt kept you from class" Gabriella smiled apologically. Lizzie shook her head.

"Not at all. Good luck" with a smile she walked past Gabriella to her class. Gabriella took another deep breath and knocked the door softly.

"_Come in"_ came a muffled voice. Gabriella opened the door and found a man, probably in his mid 40's, sitting at his desk grinning at Gabriella.

"Ahh, Ms.Montez. Glad you could make it. Please, take a seat" Gabriella smiled at him and sat on one of the black leather chairs that stood infront of his desk. Mr. Morgan had short greyish hair and grey mustaches. He had a fit body with with broad shoulders.

"Now, your here applying as a Science and Math teacher, am I correct?" he asked, scanning through the papers Gabriella handed him.

"Yes sir," she replied politley.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gwanda can I have this?" asked Alex, pointing to a big fire engine truck. They were shopping in a huge children store filled children's furniture, clothes, and toys.

"No sweetie. We have to get what you need first. Mommy wont be happy if we go home with half the stuff you need and the other half are just toys," Maria said. Alex nodded his head pouting. He knew this was his grandmother's weakness.

"Oh no, Dont you give me that little pout of yours," warned Maria playfully. Alex continued to pout so Maria bent down so that she was standing at his level.

"OK. Why dont we finish shopping what mommy and you need, then when we're done you can buy one game, any game ok?" Alex's put turned into a grin and nodded his head.

"Good boy. Now you need a new stroller and a high chair. Hmm...oh! That way" she grabbed Alex's hand and walked towards the Children Furniture section.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"..well, Ms. Montez.." said Mr. Morgan standing up. The job interview lasted for an hour. Gabriella stood up as well nervously. Mr. Morgan's face was blank so she couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Welcome to East High" he said extending his hand with a smile. Gabriella grinned and shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan" said Gabriella, beaming.

"You may start tomorrow if that's suitable for you?" he asked. Gabriella nodded her head. "Right then. I'd like to assign a staff member to show you around the school before you start, if you'd like?"

"Oh yes sir. That would be great" replied Gabriella.

"Right then. Follow me" Mr. Morgan opened his office door and stepped out with Gabriella behind. Just then, a young man, who looked like in his early 20's thought Gabriella, with shaggy brown hair was passing by the the hallway. Gabriella couldnt see his face since he was reading a clipboard in his hand.

"Ahh, Coach Bolton, come here for a second" said Mr. Morgan. Coach Bolton looked up and smiled before jogging over to them.

"Hey sir. What's up?" he asked. Gabriella then noticed that he had gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. His shaggy brown hair covered parts of his eyes which he shook with his fingers. _Wow. He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, _thought Gabriella

"Ms. Montez, this is Troy Bolton, our basketball Coach. Troy, this is Gabriella Montez, the new teacher. I'd like you to give her a tour of the school before she starts if your not busy" said Mr. Morgan.

"No sir I'm free. I'd love to show her around" he smiled at Gabriella which she gladly returned.

"Thank you Coach. Well, Ms. Montez you'll be in safe hands with him. I'll see you later" he turned around and entered his office.

"Thank you sir" said Gabriella. She stood awkwardly in the empty hallway with Troy. Gabriella never felt comfartable with men after what happened with Robert. She went on a few dates but none of them worked. Some imediatly broke it off once they discovered that she has a son. They just claimed that they dont want to be tied down with a kid. Gabriella, of course, never minded since Alex was her top priority and if a guy wont accept him then he could forgot about a relationship. Troy noticed the awkwardence and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to East High, Ms. Montez" said Troy. Gabriella looked and smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and please, its Gabriella. Ms. Motez is too formal" she grinned. Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"So, shall we begin?" he asked smiling, trying to break the tension. Gabriella nodded her head and followed him down the hallway.

"Well, as you can see, this is our Chemistry lab..." For the next hour, Troy, showed Gabriella most of the classes and labs, the teacher's lounge, the gym, the cafeteria, and last but not least, the theater.

"Wow. This school is sure big. And the theater here is way better than my old school back in New York," said Gabriella.

"Oh so your from New York?" asked Troy, trying to get to know her better. Gabriella nodded her head as they took a seat on the stage.

"Yea Coach -"

"Troy. Please call me Troy. Coach Bolton make me sound old, kinda like my dad" Troy said frowning. Gabriella giggled at his comment. This was the first time Troy heard her giggle and for some reason, it made him smile. Gabriella smiled back and started to feel more comfortable with Troy which was an odd thing for her.

"I used to live here in Albuquerque back in High School days. But I attended a private school. I then moved to New York but moved back here a few days ago with my son" Gabriella gasped quietly when she mention Alex. She rarely talks about her son, let alone her past, and here she was, almost pouring out her life to a complete stranger. But somehow, Gabriella felt that she could trust Troy and that he was different.

"Oh, what about his father?" he asked curiously since she havn't mentioned him and wasnt wearing a ring.

"Um..I'm a single mother. Lets just say things didnt go well between us." replied Gabriella awkwardly. Troy sensed her awkwardness and tried to lighten the mood

"So how old is your son?" Gabriella snapped her head up surprised by his question. Usually, when men found out that she had a son they would usualy make up excuses and leave, aparently not wanting to communicate with her any further. But Troy didnt seem to mind which made her smile.

"One and a half. Turning two this December," she replied proudly.

"Cute. What's his name?" asked Troy.

"Alex. I have a picture of him if you'd like to see" she said getting her cell phone from her purse.

"Yea sure" Gabriella flipped open her cell and searched for a second before finding a picture of him and showing it to Troy.

"Aw, what a cute kid. Has you curls and eyes" said Troy staring at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed smiled up at him. She closed her cell and put it back in her purse.

"So Gabriella, if you dont mind me asking, why did you move from New York to little old Albuqurque?" asked Troy.

"Like I said. I used to live here in high school. Plus New York is way too noisy and crazy so I moved here, which by the way is _way_ more peacefull than New York, to raise Alex. Now I could actually have some sleep at night!" Troy chuckled at her last comment. "I also had some issues back there.." said Gabriella quietly.

"Well, enough about me. How about you?" asked Gabriella trying to change the topic.

"Hmm. Well I'm 24 to start with. I lived here all my life and used to attend East High when I was in High School. My dad was the Coach back then. All my friends back then are here teaching in this school as well" he said.

"Oh really? Cool. Thats why you said the name Coach Bolton makes you old and reminds you of your father?" Gabriella teased, giggling. Troy laughed and nodded his head.

"Yea. By the way how old are you?"

"23"

"Cool." Troy glanced at his watch whih read 12:26. "Oh damn. I have basketball practice in 4 minutes. I'm sorry but I have to go" he stood up and helped Gabriella to her feet.

"Oh ok. Well it was nice meeting you Troy. And thanks for the tour" she smiled. For the first time in two years, Gabriella felt comfortable around a guy and she liked that feeling.

"No Problem. Hey if you arn't busy or something, me and the gang are going out tonight. How about you join us?" Troy asked.

"Gang?" asked Gabriella confused.

"Oh. It's me and my friends. We just call it the gang" Troy said chuckling.

"Oh. Well then I'd love to come. What time?" she asked.

"How about I pick you up..say..around 7?" asked Troy.

"Yea that would be great," Gabriella got out a paper and pen from her purse and wrote down her address.

"Thanks. Can I have your number?" Gabriella usually answers with a 'no' for that question but with Troy, she didnt mind at all.

"Yea sure. Can I have yours too?" The swap cell phones and typed down their numbers.

"Thanks"

"Well, see you tonight Gabriella" said Troy and headed towards the theater doors.

"Yea see you" Gabriella then realised that her mother wouldnt pick her up till half an hour later. _Oh well. I could just hang around here._

"Hey Gabriella" called a voice. Gabriella spun around and saw Troy standing at the doorway. She thought that he had left already.

"Do you have a ride or do you need one?" he asked.

"Oh my mom is picking me up in about half an hour," she said.

"Well why don't you come with me to practice? I hope your not one of those 'I'm afraid to break a nail' girl," Troy teased. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"No. I actually like playing basketball Mr. Bolton. Thank you for your offer but I dont want to stand in the way much longer. I already made you late to your practice," said Gabriella. It was already 12:35 and she felt kind of embarrased to have him held back.

"Well _Ms. Montez,_ I dont mind really. They're probably in the changing rooms anyway so I'm not late. Plus I dont want to leave you here alone." Gabriella smiled at his concern. _He's so sweet._

"Well all right then. Lead the way" she picked up her purse and headed towards the door. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him as a thank you.

"Ms. Montez, lets test your memory skills. You lead us to the gym" said Troy playfully.

"Troy come on, I'm not dumb" Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled at her giggle. _She has the cutest giggle I've ever heard. Not those high-pitched giggles most girls have around here, _Troy thought.

"OK then, I want to see if I have been a good guide," said Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes and lead them to the gym. She began to have a pretty good picture of the school so she knew exactly where the gym was.

"Very good Montez. Glad to see I've accomplished my work here" said Troy. Gabriella laughed and opened the gym door. The team just started to head out of the locker room in their practice uniform. They had a puzzled look on their faces seeing their Coach with a woman.

"All right everyone. This is Ms. Montez, our new Science and Math teacher here at East High. She'll be attending our practice today so lets give her a big welcome and show her the school's Wildcats!" The team cheered and Gabriella laughed at the scene. She felt really welcomed here with Troy and couldnt wait to meet his friends tonight. She sat on the benches and watched the practice, admiring Troy's basketball skills and leadership. _Wow, I have never seen anyone play basketball this good. He's as good as those NBA players and the team seem to love him. _

Halfway durning practice, Gabriella glanced at her watch and saw that her mother would be here any minute. She stood up and walked over to Troy who was watching the team play a match and throwing in tips from time to time.

"Hey Troy. I have to go, mom would be here any minute. Thanks again for the tour and letting me stay here" Troy smiled down at her.

"No problem. It was my pleasure. So i'll see you tonight?" he asked again.

"Yep. See you later. Bye" she walked towards the gym doors, turned and waved at Troy before fully exiting the gym. Troy smiled at her and waved back then returned his attention back to his team.

Gabriella walked down the hallway which was starting to get quieter as kids headed towards theri classes. She opened the school's doors and walked down the steps. She looked up when she heard a car honking and saw her mother's car parked nearby. She smiled and walked over to it. She got in the passanger seat and was imediatly attacked by Maria's questions.

"How did it go? Did you get the job? I hope -" Gabriella giggled at her mother

"Mom! Calm down. Hello to you too. Dont worry and yes I got the job! I'll be starting tomorrow" said Gabriella grinning.

"Oh thats wonderful sweetie! Congratulations," Marie gave her daughter a quick hug before starting the car. Gabriella turned around and saw her son sleeping in his carseat.

"So how did you shopping spree go?" asked Gabriella.

"It went pretty good. We got the stuff you need. I dropped them back at home. So did you meet anyone?" asked Maria curiously. Gabriella remembered Troy and smiled.

"Yea I did. Mr. Morgan, the principal and my new boss, had a staff member to show me around," said Gabi. Maria took a quick glance at her daughter.

"Oh and who was it may I ask?"

"It was the basketball Coach. Troy Bolton" Gabriella smiled at his name. _Those gorgeous blue eyes..._

"Wait did you say Bolton? Troy Bolton?" Gabriella nodded her head confused. "Oh I know his parents! Jack and Laura Bolton. Wonderful people" exclaimed Maria.

"Oh cool. Well his friends and himself are hanging out tonight and he asked me to join them and I said yes. So would you mind watching Alex tonight?" Gabriella asked hopefully. She hated having her mother as a babysitter but she doesnt know anyone who could take care of him.

"Of course. But Ella, dont rely on me much. I cant keep babysitting him everytime you go out," said Maria.

"I know Mom. But I just dont have anyone else to look after him at the moment. Its just for these few days till I enroll him at a daycare" said Gabriella.

"All right them. I'm glad your meeting new people and hanging out"

"Me too mom. Me too" Gabriella looked out the window and they sat the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

**AN: Yaay! Gabi and Troy finally met! So what do you think? Next chapter will be the hangout and ill introduce the gang. Dont forget to review.**

**Zanessahugefan.**


	3. Meeting the Gang I

**AN: Hey ppl! Thank you for ur encouraging reviews and enjoy this chapter :) This one is gonna be a long chapter since I added the meeting of Troy and Alex at the beginning.**

**PS. HAPPY 20 BIRTHDAY ZAC!(I know..too late lol) Did u guys see the video where he and V were at the Orso Restaurant? its on my profile if you want. Another Zanessa date :D and guess what?! Pay close attention during 00:20 where ZAC CALLS VANESSA BABE!!!! so cute!**

**Declaimer: Ya'll know i own _nothing_...**

* * *

Later that night. 

**((Maria P.O.V))**

_Ding Dong!_

"Gabi, your date is here!" I called up to my daughter.

_"He is NOT my date!" _she replied from upstairs. I chuckled at her response. Alex stood there in the living room confused then got back to his new toys. I walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal a handsome Troy standing there.

"Troy! So good to see you!" I engulfed him in a big hug. I've known the Boltons for quiet a while and I'm very close to his parents.

"Maria! I didnt know.._oh_..Montez! How stupid of me. Gabriella is your daughter?" asked Troy surprised. I laughed at his surprised face and nodded

"Yes she is Troy. Come in" Troy stepped into the house and I closed the door behind him. I lead him to the living room where Alex was playing with his lego. Alex looked up at Troy for a second then continued playing.

"Wow. How could I have not noticed it before. You two look so similar" said Troy. Maria laughed.

"Thank you. Gabriella would be down in a minute" Troy nodded his head and sat down. He looked at Alex playing with his lego

"Hey Maria. Is that Gabriella's son?" asked Troy. I was shocked by his question. _How did he know? Gabriella rarely talks about him._

"Yes he is. How did you know?" I said.

"Gabriella told me" _Wow. Gabi must really like this Troy to tell him about Alex. But who wouldn't? He's such a gentlemen and I couldnt find a better man for my daughter. If only they'd get together..._

I left the living room and went upstairs to check on Gabi.

**(( Gabi P.O.V ))**

I was standing in the bathroom infront of my sink mirror applying my make-up. Since it was a casual hangout, I wore black fitted jeanz with a three-quarter white shirt and white flipflops and clipped my hair up. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and my mother calling me.

_"Gabi, your date is here!"_ I blushed when she said that.

"He is _not_ my date!" I called back. Its not. Its just a normal friendly night where I'll get to meet his friends. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend, he never mentioned her to me...wait why would you care Gabi?! He's just a guy you met! A sweet cute guy...Stop it! My nervenous_**(is that a word? lol)**_ on meeting his friends must be affecting me. Yea thats it...nerves._

After I double checked myself in the mirror I went back to my room to get my purse. I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door before letting themselves in.

"Are you ready Gabi? Troy is downstairs with Alex." My head snapped up and I looked at my mother.

"Alex? You left him there with Alex?" I asked worried. As nice as Troy seemed, I still dont fully trust him. I was overprotective of Alex when it came to guys. Back in New York, alot of the guys whom I dated didnt approve of Alex, some instantly broke it off once they found out I had a kid. I didnt have a problem with that since Alex was my number one priority. But ever since then, I was overprotective when it comes to my son and a man.

**(( Downstairs...Troy P.O.V))**

After Maria left I looked at the little toddler who was playing quietly on the floor. For some reason, he looked uncomfortable. I stood up and bent down next to him and felt him tense up.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" I asked softly.

"Alex" he whispered.

"Cool name. What are you playing with?" I asked eyeing the lego pieces scattered on the floor.

"Lego" he replied staring at the ground. I was trying to break the tension between us and lighten the mood.

"Oh. What are you building?" He finally looked up and I stared into the exact same chocolate brown eyes of his mother.

"Um..I'm twying to build a house but it keeps breaking down!" he replied sadly looking at his lego pieces. I sat down on the floor next to him with my legs crossed.

"Here why dont I help you out?" I asked. He gave a cute small smile and nodded his head. I was glad to see him smiling at me. I picked up a few pieces off the floor and showed him the steps. A few minutes later we looked back at what we built. Alex started jumping up and down clapping his hands happily.

"Yaay! I did it. I did it! Thank you..." he looked at me curiosly.

"Troy. My name is Troy Bolton" I extended my hand playfully and he shook it with his tiny hand giggling. His giggle caused me to chuckle with him.

**(( Upstairs..Gabi P.O.V))**

"Alex? You left him there with Alex?!" I asked worried.

"Yes, whats wrong with that?" my mother asked, confused.

"Mom! As nice as Troy seems, I dont fully trust him! I cant leave my son alone with him!" I exclaimed.

"Gabriella! Troy is no stranger. I've known the Boltons for quiet a while and he's a trust-worthy guy. Dont worry."

"Augh Mom! You dont understand!" I picked up my purse and rushed towards the stairs. Halfway down I heard giggling which got me confused. I quietly crept down and peeked into the living room. _Whooosh!_ All my worries just flooded away. There infront of me, was the cutest scene I've ever seen. Alex was jumping excitedly giggling. I saw Troy smiling at him and playfully shaking his hand. _Awwww! How cute!_

"Mommy mommy! Twoy showed me how to make a house! Look!" Alex came running towards me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards it. I have to admit, It's a pretty good one.

"Wow. You guys did a great job." Alex smiled at me proudly which made my hear melt. I have never seen him this happy nor comfortable around a guy and I was so pleased to see him open up to Troy.

"Well Alex, mommy got to go. Say goodbye to mommy and Troy" came my mother's voice from behind.

"Bye mommy!" he gave me a hug and I kissed his forehead. He walked over to Troy and wrapped his arms around his neck which shocked me. "Bye Twoy" Troy laughed and hugged him back. _They look so cute!_ I smiled.

"See ya buddy." He stood up and we walked to the door. We said goodbye to my mom and left.

"By the way, you look great" said Troy as he opened the passenger door. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks" I got in and he walked over to the driver seat and got in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once we were in the highway.

"Oh. Well us guys just like to hang out. So it'll be probably be movies and dinner or something. We're meeting them at the mall since the ladies insisted on some shopping first" Troy rolled his eyes and I giggled. I didnt mind since I _loved _shopping. Anyway I need some new clothes since I havnt been able to shop lately with all the moving crazyness going on. It's also a chance to see Albuquerque's malls.

"Hey Troy..I wanted to thank you for how you acted towards Alex back there," I said, smiling. Troy looked at me confused but smiled.

"Yea sure no problem" We talked for a few minutes before I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, how about a game of 20 questions?" I asked facing him. I'm starting to get really comfortable around Troy but I still dont fully trust him even though my mom knows the Boltons pretty well. Trust takes time to build up and so do friendships. I mean, how can I gurantee that this is not just an act and that he'll turn into a jerk later on like all the other guys I met? _But Troy isnt just another guy. He's different for some reason._ Troy laughed and turned around the corner.

"Montez, arent we a little too old for that?" teased Troy. I playfully glared at him.

"Are you calling me old _Bolton_?" I teased back. Troy just laughed and shook his head. "Anyway your never too old for that game. Its a great game to get to know each other"

"All right, all right Ms. Montez. Speaking of your name, why didnt you tell me you were Maria's daughter?" he asked.

"I didnt know you guys knew each other." I shrugged. "Now back to the game Bolton. I'll start. Whats your favourite color?" Troy shook his head but answered anyway.

"Orange. My turn. What's yours?"

"Red. Hmm...Oh! I got one" We continued playing till we reached the mall's parking lot. We actually got to know each other a whole lot better. Turns out he has a younger sister, Amber who's in college at the moment and an older brother, Nick, who's married with 2 kids and lives in Chicago. We headed into the mall towards the food court.

"Why are we at the food court?" I asked.

"Well..we always meet up at Burger Hut, our favourite place to eat. It serves the best burgers ever" he said. I nodded and followed him to a long table where four guys and four girls were seated whom I figured are either their girlfriends or wives. Two of the guys had dark skin and one of them had a wierd bushy hair. Next to them sat a blonde woman with large brown eyes wearing a sparkling pink outfit who looked like a human version of a Barbie doll and another dark skinned woman with dark hair sat next to the bushy haired guy. Across from them was a dark haired guy next to a petite brown-haired girl with glasses and a blonde guy with brown eyes and a hat sat next to a red-haired girl. The blonde guy looked very similar to the blonde-barbie girl.

"Gabi," I smiled at the nickname, "this is the gang. That's Chad Danforth and his wife Taylor Danforth" Troy pointed to the bushy haired guy and the dark skinned woman next to him. "This is Zeke Baylor and his fiance Sharpay Evans" he then pointed to the other dark skinned man and the blonde woman who smiled warmly at us. "Jason Cross and his wife Kelsi Cross" the dark haired man nodded at us and the brown haired girl smiled shyly. "Ryan Evans, who is Sharpay's twin brother, and his girlfriend Amy." Oh. So that's why they looked alike. I smiled shyly and waved.

"Guys, this is Gabriella Montez, Maria Montez's daughter. She's the new teacher at East High." said Troy as we took a seat at the table. I was greeted with 'hi's and 'wussup's.

"Your Maria's daughter?" asked Sharpay. I nodded my head confused. _How do they all know my mom?_

"Yea. How do you guys all know her? She never talked to me about any of you guys" I said. Although she did mention a few names a couple of months ago...

"Oh, Maria regularly visit my parents so the gang met her on one of her visits and got to know her as well" said Troy.

"Oh. So Troy, no girlfriend..wife?" I asked seeing as their wasnt an extra girl to take that role.

"Naah. Havn't found the right girl yet," said Troy. For some strange reason, I was kind of relieved to hear that..

"So Gabriella, what will you be teaching at East High?" asked Ryan.

"Math and Science" I replied.

"Augh! Finally! Someone who has interests with something other than Drama or Basketball!" exclaimed Taylor. They all laughed as I sat there confused.

"Taylor teaches Chemistry and Physics at East High. Most of us work at EHS except Amy and Ryan. Kelsi and Sharpay work at the music and theater department while us guys work for the basketball depratment. Chad is the co-coach of the basketball team and Jason has a basketball club where kids below the age of 15 can train and play. Zeke and Sharpay own a restaurant" explained Troy. I nodded my head letting the information sink in.

"Oh cool. Now I see your point Taylor" I said giggling. "So Chad, how come I didnt see you at practice today?"

"Dude! You brought her to practice?!" exclaimed Chad shocked. I noticed Troy turn into a deep shade of red so I decided to step in.

"I finished my interview early with Mr.Morgan so Troy let me stay with him at practice till my mom comes to pick me up" I said. Troy sent me a thankful look.

"Oh. Well to asnwer your question, Jason needed some help at the club so I voluntered."

"Oh ok. So what about you guys?" I asked turning to Ryan and Amy.

"I'm an actor/singer and Amy here is an editor of a fashion magazine. I'm currently on vacation so I'm staying here for a while" replied Ryan.

"OK now that the introductions are over. Time to hit the shops!" exclaimed Sharpay. She reminded me so much of girls back in NY with her looks and atitude.

"Oh man. Ladies, cant we skip that part and just head to the movies?" groaned Chad.

"How about you guys stay here and eat while we shop?" suggested Amy. The guys shrugged while we stood up.

"Come one Gabriella. We'd love to get to know you more. And what better way to do that than shopping?" said Sharpay already walking away from the food court.

"I can think of a million way" I heard Chad mutter as we followed Sharpay.

"So Gabriella, where did you move from?" asked Kelsi as we entered a clothes store.

"New York City with my son, Alex." I replied.

"Oh, single parent?" asked Amy eyeing my ringless finger.

"Yep."

"What made you move from NY to little ol' Albuequrque?" asked Sharpay browsing through some shirts. I started to feel a little uncomfortable by that question.

"Um..I had to due to some..um..issues" Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but stopped once she saw the glare sent from Taylor. I mouthed a 'thank you' and she returned it with a smile.

"So enough about me. What about you guys?" I asked holding up red shirt.

"Well I think Troy pretty much said it all. Kelsi is the school's musical pruducer and I'm the Drama teacher who also direct most of Kelsi's plays. I also help out Zeke alot of the time with the restaurant when I'm not busy with school productions" said Sharpay looking at pink flip flops displayed under a bright pink outfit.

"I'm just happy that we have someone who's interested in other subjects. No offense girls, I like your plays and songs and all but it's sometimes boring to hear you talking about drama and nothing else" said Taylor. Sharpay rolled her eyes and continued browsing.

"Oh my god Gabi! This shirt would look so cute on you!" said Amy looking at the red shirt that I was holding.

"Really? You think?" I said pulling it close to me.

"Totally. Go try it on!" added Sharpay pushing me towards the changing rooms. It did look good so I got it. I noticed the kids section at the corner and headed towards boys section. I was browsing through some cute shirts and shorts for Alex.

"Shopping for your kid?" I turned around and saw Taylor and Kelsi standing next to me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yea. I left most of our stuff back in NY so both if us need new clothes" I said.

"Oh.Well we know cute baby shop near the food court. We could go there sometimes" said Taylor. I looked at them confused.

"Chad and Taylor have a three year old son Michael and Jason and I have a daughter, Natalie. She's 6 months old" said Kelsi.

"Aww how cute. But while you guys work, who looks after your kids?" I asked.

"Sometimes they stay with our parents. But most of the time they stay with Mrs. Newton, a good neighbor of ours who adores children. We could set you up with her if you want. You know, to look after Alex while your gone" said Taylor.

"Oh yes I'd love to! Thank you so much. But are you guys sure she would be ok with it? I mean she already has a three year old toddler and a baby to take care of" I didnt want to leave my son with a woman who'd be too busy with other kids to take care of him.

"Oh I'm sure she wouldnt. She doesnt have any grandchildren and her only son is in California. She loves kids and would be happy to have Alex" said Kelsi. I smiled and nodded.

"Great! We'll give her a call tonight and let you know later."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I said. After getting a few outfits for our kids, Taylor, Kelsi, and I walked over to Sharpay and Amy who were chatting at the shop's entrance.

"Finally you guys. Done with the kiddie shopping?" asked Amy. I giggled and nodded my head.

After an hour of nonstop shopping all of us had swollen feet and tons of bags in our hands, especially Sharpay. During our shopping spree, I also got to know the girls much more, Taylor the most. I think all of us are going to be good friends. We headed to the 4h floor where the movie theaters were and where we were going to meet the guys.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?! Its just clothes!" said Chad. Sharpay was about to reply but he quickly added "You know what. I dont wanna know. Lets just head to the movie" We all laughed at him.

"Hey girls, why dont you drop off the bags in the car?" asked Zeke. Sharpay smiled widely at him and handed him the bags.

"Thanks babe" she pecked him on the cheek and walked off after Chad. Taylor and Kelsi did the same to their partners who glared at Zeke.

"Sorry" he shrugged.

"Hey Troy, can I have you car keys so I can drop the bags in?" I asked. It felt awkward to ask him to do it so I figured I'd drop them off by herself.

"Oh no dont bother. I'll take them" he smiled and made a move to pick the bags but I tightened my grip on them.

"No really its fine. I'll do it" Troy shook his head and grabbed the bags out of my hand.

"No. I insist" I smiled shyly at him and thanked him before following the girls who were standing nearby smirking. _He is such a gentleman!_

"What?" I asked seeing the looks on their face.

"Nothing. Lets go buy the tickets" replied Amy. I looked at her confused but shook the thought out of my head and followed them to the counter. **(Its the place where you buy tickets from. lol forgot the name)**

* * *

**A.N: Wow, long chappie lol. I'm so sorry I havnt updated in a while due to skoolwork but to make it up to you I'm updating 2 chapters tonight and both are a bit long, a bonus lol. As for Misunderstood Love I'm kind of stuck on how to write the ending but I'll try to update. Please if you have any ideas for MSL plzz let me know Id aprreciate it. Oh and thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!!**

**PS: Im changing the story's name hopefully for the last time.**

**Zanessahugefan xx**


	4. Meeting the Gang II

**(( No One P.O.V))**

After the movie, the gang headed to Burger Hut, their favourite fast food restaurant. Once they ordered their food, they sat at the long table that they occupied previously. They talked among each other, sometimes directing questions to Gabriella.

"...and it took me three hours to clean the glue out of my hair!" Everyone cracked up at the incident Chad just told that happened to him with his son Michael last week.

"So Gabriella, what classes do you have to teach?" asked Taylor. The girls turned their attention to her while the guys kept talking about a basketball game last night.

"Um..Mr. Morgan assigned me a couple of freshmen classes to teach Science and I have to substitute another class" replied Gabriella.

"Oh. How come he gives you light classes while I got tons" whined Taylor.

Gabriella giggled and said, "He thinks that I should start with few classes to adjust" Taylor mouth formed an 'o' and nodded. The waiter then brought their order and they started eating while chatting.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After dinner, Gabriella said her goodbyes to her new good friends and swaped phone numbers with the girls before heading to the parking lot with Troy, who would be giving her a ride home. Taylor promised her to call that night for more details on Mrs.Newton, the nanny, which Gabriella highly appreciated. The ride home was full of laughter and talking as Gabriella and Troy talked, joked, and laughed about everything that came across their minds.

"Your friends are really a great bunch of people Troy. How long have you known them?" asked Gabriella, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Thanks.Well, I've known Chad ever since pre-school along with Zeke and Jason. The three of us met Tay and Kelsi in eighth grade. As for Sharpay and Ryan, we met them during sophomore year in High School. We then met Amy after Ryan hooked up with her in college" said Troy.

"Wow. So you guys all went to high school together? At East High?" asked Gabriella amazed.

"Yep. Good old East High. Its like our second home. Thats why most of us preffered to work there. What about you Montez?"

"Well, when I lived here in Albuquerque with my mom, I used to go to a private school about 15 minutes away from our house." replied Gabriella.

"Oh. Only child huh?" Gabriella nodded in response. Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway and turned to face her.

"Thank you Troy for inviting me. I really had a great time" said Gabriella smiling.

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun. So, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" asked Troy.

"Oh no thanks. I'm going with the girls"

"Uh huh. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Goodnight Troy" Gabriella opened the door and stepped out.

"Night Gabriella." He watched as she walked to her front door and drove off after making sure she got in.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(( Gabi P.O.V))**

Once Troy dropped me off, I walked through the front door and to the living room and found my mom sitting there watching TV.

"Hey Mom" I dropped my purse on the side table and flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hello sweetie. Your early, I didnt expect you home till an hour later." She turned down the TV volume and turned to face me. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 9:32.

"Nah. We all had work tomorrow so we didnt want to stay up late" I said.

"Oh. So how was it? Did you have fun?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh yes! They are such a wonderful group of people. Mother, how come you didnt tell me you knew them?! The Danforths, Sharpay, Ryan, and all the others?" I asked.

"Oh! Are these the ones you met up with? Oh hunny I didnt know. But I do agree, they are woderful people. I'm glad you had fun. Now Gabriella, about earlier tonight, what was that about? Is there anything you'd like to tell me? I have a feeling that you did not tell me everything over the phone" I sighed and stared at my hands that layed on my lap. I knew this question would come up sooner or later.

"Mom, I dont wanna talk about it right now. Can we talk about this later?" I really didnt want to talk about it. It brought back bad memories and I didnt want to ruin my happy mood. I havn't been this happy for a while and didnt want to ruin it by bringing back hurtful memories.

"All right. But I'm bringing this up later on" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Fine. Oh, and Mom, you dont have to baby-sit Alex tomorrow. I already took care of that" I said smiling proudly. My mother looked at me surprised.

"Really? Who's going to look after him?"

"Taylor Danforth and Kelsi Cross know this good neighbor of them, Mrs. Newton, who looks after their kids. They offered to set me up with her. Taylor should be calling soon with the details" I said. As if on cue, my cell phone started ringing. I dugged through my pruse and flipped it on. I answered it not bothering to check the ID.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Gabriella, its me Taylor"_

"Oh. Hi Taylor" I smiled.

_"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Newton. She's more than happy to look after Alex and is looking forward to meet him tomorrow"_

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" I grinned happily.

_"Anytime. So, how about Kelsi, Sharpay and I pick you up tomorrow morning before heading over to Mrs. Newton?"_

"But wont we delay Sharpay? I mean you guys pobably dont live nearby and I dont want to stand in the way. You can just give me the address and I'll find my way" I said although I wasn't sure about the finding my own way part.

_"Nonsense! I talked to Sharpay about it and told her that she didnt have to come with us. But she insisted. She said she wanted to meet Alex as much as we do" _I giggled at the last part. It was nice to hear that they were excited to meet my son. _"So we'll be picking you up and heading over to Mrs. Newton. Discussion over!"_

"All right all right" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Thanks alot Taylor. I really appreciate it. Oh, and I live with my mom at the moment. Do you guys know her address?" I asked. Since aparently they knew each other, I figured that they might know where she lives.

_"Oh yeah we do. She invited us a couple of times for dinner. Dont worry, your house is really close to most of us. Just a block or two away. I guess that's it then."_

"All right. And again, thank you so much!"

_"No problem. Goodnight Gabriella. We'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early!"_

"Night Taylor." We both hung up and I turned to my mother and said, "Mrs. Newton said yes! She said she'd love to baby-sit Alex and cant wait to meet him" I grinned happily.

"Oh that's great! I guess I have tomorrow free" she joked. I looked at her confused.

"But dont you have work as well?"

"No. Tomorrow is my last day off then its back to work for me. I'm glad you found someone to look after Alex. I was starting to get worried"

"I told you I'd take care of it. Well, I'm off to bed now. The girls are picking me up tomorrow before heading over to the nanny. Night mom" I stood up and pecked her cheek before picking up my purse and heading towards the stairs.

"Night Sweetie" she turned back to the TV. I headed upstairs to my room and quietly crept in. I walked towards the crib and looked over my son sleeping peacfully holding his favourite blue blanket in a tight grip. I kissed his forhead softly and went to my bathroom to change. After changing into my PJ's, I climbed into my bed and for the first time in years, I slept peacefully excited for what tomorrow has in store.

* * *

**A.N: OK I know that this isnt as long as the previous one. I first planned to make Gabriella tell her mom about her past a bit but then changed my mind. I didnt want to rush the story. Next chapter will be about the first day at EHS for Gabriella. Please leave a review! Oh and some of you are probably thinking that this is like high school days, you know with the movies and dinner and stuff. But I'm just 13 and not quite sure how adults hang out lol. That sounded wierd. But later on i'll try to make it look more grown-upish :P Review!!**

**Zanessahugefan**


	5. First Day at East High

**AN: Hiya...here's the 5th chapter of EHSA and its quite long...Enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**Declaimer: I own nothing the plot.**

**PS: In this chapter, everything said about the teacher thing in the skool is totally made up since I dnt know how exactly the staff is organized.**

* * *

The next morning.. 

**(( Gabi P.O.V))**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing and quickly turned it off so it wouldnt wake up Alex. _6:08 _read my digital clock. Teachers must be at school by 7:30 but Mr. Morgan asked if I could come by earlier to introduce me to the rest of the staff and my first class. The girls would be here at 7 exact. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to the crib and smiled when I saw Alex sleeping, his chest rising and falling as he breathed softly. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

After I was done, I changed into a knee-lengthed black skirt with a white shirt and black heels. I let my hair fall loosely over my shouldres and applied little make-up. By the time I was done it was 6:25. I then walked over to Alex's crib and saw him wide awake, his brown eyes staring up at me.

"Morning Sweetie" I whispered softly and picked him up.

"Mama!" he giggled. After washing his face up, changing his diapers and clothes, I set him down on the floor and handed him a few toys and went to pack his diaper bag while he played. I zipped his bag and draped it over my shoulder and went over to him and picked him up. I heard some noise in the kitchen I walked down the stairs carrying Alex in my arms.

"Mom?" I walked over to the kitchen and saw her standing at the stove making pancakes.

"Morning Ella. And good morning to you buddy" she said, tickling Alex. He giggled and wriggled in my arms.

"Good morning Mom. What are you doing up so early? I thought you'd be asleep" I said, surprised since it was only 6:40. I walked over to Alex's new highchair and placed him in it.

"Oh. Well, I thought since I had only today off might as well use most of it. What time are the girls picking you up?" she asked placing two plates of pancakes on the table along with two glasses of orange juice while I placed a plate of oatmeal infront of Alex.

"They'll be comming around 7. We are then going to head to Mrs. Newton and drop off the kids" I said as we sat down and began eating.

"Oh. Isnt that a bit early? I thought teachers had to be there by 7:30 and Mrs. Newton cant live that far does she?" asked Mom.

"No no. Mrs. Newton lives nearby. But Mr. Morgan asked me if I could come a bit earlier then the usual time to introduce me to the staff and my first class"

"Oh ok." We talked for a while, me occassionly wiping the food off Alex's face. He is such a fussy eater! After breakfast, I helped my mom with the dishes and cleaned the mess that Alex made. I dont what he ate out of his oatmeal since most of it was all over the highchair's tray and some on the floor. By the time we were done, it was 6:58 and I heard a car honk from outside.

"Oh! That must be them. Come on buddy, time to go" I put on his jacker and picked him up. I then took his diaper bag and draped it over my shoulder.

"Bye Ella. Good luck on your first day" said Mom who was wiping the counter. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom. Say goodbye to Grandma Alex"

"Bye Gwanda" he waved at her.

"Aww. Bye Sweetie, Have a good time, both of you" I walked out the front door and saw a bright sparkly pink Hummer which I guess belonged to Sharpay. I walked over and got in the backseat with Alex on my laps.

"Morning guys! And thank you so much for picking me up" Taylor sat in the front seat next to Sharpay who was driving. A little boy with a small afro on his head, whom I guess is Michael, sat between me and Kelsi who had a little girl sleeping in her arms.

"Morning Gabi. And dont worry it was our pleasure. Awww is that Alex?" cooed Kelsi and reached over to lightly pinch Alex's cheeck. Alex turned around and burried his head on the crook of my neck. I mouthed 'shy' to her and she nodded smiling.

"Aww he is so adorable!" exclaimed Sharpay who looked at him through the rear mirror.

"What a cutie! He has your hair and eyes Gabriella" added Taylor.

"Thanks" I said smiling at them. "Alex, why dont you say hi to mommy's friends?" Alex slowly turned his head and smiled shyly.

"Is that Natalie, Kelsi? Oh she's beautiful!" I said, looking over at the tiny girl in her arms.

"Thanks" said Kelsi

"And is this Michael?" I looked at the the little boy next to me and ruffled his curly hair.

"Hii! My name is Michael but mommy and daddy call me Mickey. You can call me Mickey too! " he said grinning. I smiled back at him.

"All right. My name is Gabriella but you can call me Gabi" I smiled at him. "Like father like son. I guess the afro runs in the family huh?" I giggling. Taylor laughed and nodded.

"How old are you buddy?" I asked Mickey. He held up three fingers and said, "three"

"Auntie Gabi, who is he?" asked Michael, pointing at Alex.

"This is my son, Alex. Alex say hello to Mickey." I said looking at Alex who was watching me and Michael interact.

"Hi Mik-ey" said Alex quietly.

"You guys are so lucky to have a kid of yours" said Sharpay sadly.

"Hey don't worry, Shar. Soon, you and Zeke will have one of yours too as well" said Kelsi. We pulled into a driveway of a beautiful two-story house with a large front yard with sings and slides.

"Wow. It sure is a big house for one person" I said, amazed.

"Her son used to live here before he moved out with his family. But they do visit her once in a while and stay here with her" said Taylor, as we climbed out of the car. Just then, the front door swung open and out came a old woman, who looked about in her early 50's, and headed towards us. I felt Alex tighten his grip around my neck. Michael, on the other hand seemed to be comfortable around her as he rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh hello there! How are you doing Mickey?" She picked up the three-years old and pecked his cheek.

"I'm good. Look Nanna, mommy's new friend brought her son to stay with us!" said Michael excited and pointing towards me and Alex.

"You must be Gabriella! How are you dear?" she place Mickey down and headed over to me. She had blonde-white hair that was neatly tied into a braid and bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Aww. Is this Alex?" she cooed. I smiled and nodded my head while Alex just turned his face away.

"A bit shy arent we? How are you girls doing?" she asked facing Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay.

"I'm fine thanks." said Sharpay.

"Tierd, but great" replied Kelsi giggling.

"I'm doing great thanks. Hey guys, not to rush off or anything, but it's already 7:10 and we should get going" said Taylor.

"Oh yes. First day at EHS, am I correct Gabriella?" asked Mrs. Newton. She seemed liked a nice person, a grandmotherly kind who children adored.

"Yes, it is. And thank you so much Mrs. Newton for taking care of Alex." I placed Alex on the floor and handed Mrs. Newton the diaper bag.

"Oh nonsense dear. It was my pleasure. Oh and please, call me Hellen. Mrs. Newton makes me sound so old. Besides, I think it would be good to have someone for Mickey to play with. Isnt that right?" she asked the little toddler who stood by her side. He nodded his head with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice for Alex to break out if his shell once in a while" I said holding Alex's hand as he stared at Hellen.

"Well, I dont want to hold you back anymore. So Alex, why dont you say goodbye to mommy then you, me and Mickey could go and have some cookies?" said Hellen smiling brightly. I picked him up again and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetie, mommy gotta go now. I want you to be good to Auntie Hellen while mommy is away alright?" Alex nodded his head smiled.

"Good. Now give mommy a kiss and go with Auntie Hellen and Mickey to have some cookies" Alex gave me a wet kiss on the cheek. I placed him down on the floor and watched him grrab Hellen's extended hand. It was nice to see him interact abit.

"Thank you again Hellen. And if you need anything, here's my cell number" I took out a paper and a pen from my bag and wrote down my number on it before handing it over to Martha.

"All right dear. Good luck on your first day" she took Natalie, who was sleeping in her carrier, from Kelsi while Taylor and Sharpay hopped in the car.

"Thanks Hellen. Bye Alex" I waved at him and he waved back with that cure innocent look on his face.

"Bye mommy" I hated leaving him alone but I didnt have any choice. Plus, he wouldnt be alone, he had Hellen and Mickey.

"And Mickey, you be good for Nanna ok?" said Taylor from the passanger seat.

"OK momma. Bye" Kelsi and I sat back in the seat and Sharpay pulled out of the driveway. I watched through the window Hellen with Natalie, Alex and Mickey heading inside the house. I hope Alex wouldnt be too lonely but I knew that Hellen knows how to keep them entertained, from what Kelsi and Tay said. I pushed these thoughts out of my head and smiled thinking today is my first day at East High School.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(( No One P.O.V))**

Once the girls reached the school, Sharpay parked the car in an empty space at the Teacher's Parking Lot area. Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay climbed out of the car and walked to the school's front door. Not many students were there seeing as its only 7:25. Students usually come by at 7:45 or so.

"Hellen looked like a nice woman. I sure hope Alex would open up today" said Gabriella as they walked through the school's large doors.

"Oh dont worry. Mrs. Newton have been taking care of our kids for more than a year. She knows how to handle them. When I left Mickey with her for the first time, his hands were glued to my leg and he wouldnt let me go! But now, he seems to enjoy her company more than mine," joked Taylor. Gabriella laughed.

"I hope so. By the way, why does Mickey call her Nanna?" asked Gabriella

"Well Mickey kind of considers her like his third grandmother and doesnt like calling her Hellen or Mrs.Newton so he calls her Nanna" replied Taylor

"Oh ok. So, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta go to Mr. Morgan's office" Gabriella was about to walk away but was stopped by Sharpay grabbing her arm.

"Do you even _know _where Mr. Morgan's office is?" smirked Sharpay. Gabriella smiled proudly and nodded her head.

"Yep. Troy showed me around the school when I had my job interview. I know my way around here a bit. Besides, if I do get lost, I'll just ask one of the student" replied Gabi.

"Aww..Troy showed you around?! How cute!" exclaimed Kelsi. I looked at her confused.

"Whats so cute about that?" I asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Bolton usually declines Morgan's orders to show new teachers around, especially _female_ teachers. He says they pay attention to how he looks and acts more than to what he says. So, if he gave you a tour with no hesitation, then you must be one lucky girl Montez!" teased Sharpay. Gabriella blushed and looked down.

"Its no big deal, really. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go. I'm sure you guys have some work to do as well. See ya" Gabriella turned around and walked away. Taylor shook her ahed at her friend and followed Kelsi and Sharpay into the school.

Gabriella stood infront of the door staring at it like she did the day before. She took a deep breath and knocked softly. Gabriella didnt know why she was so nervous. Maybe its because she'd be meeting the teachers and her new class. She hoped they would like her here. The door was opened by a young woman. She had light blonde hair that was tied into a high pony tail and bright green eyes. She wore red dress pants and a white shirt under long sleeved red jacket.

"Hii..um..I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm-" started Gabriella

"Oh Ms. Montez! Yes, Yes. Your the new teacher. Come in." She opened the door all the way to allow Gabriella to walk in.

"Thanks" Gabriella walked in as the woman shut the door.

"I'm Annie Scotch, Mr. Morgan's secretary" Annie extended her hand and Gabriella shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Scotch" said Gabriella.

"Likewise. And please call me Annie" Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Mr. Morgan had an emergency meeting to attend and apologized for not being here" Annie walked over to Mr. Morgan's desk and picked up a large manila file with the words _Gabriella Montez _written accross it. "He asked me to hand you this file" she handed the file to Gabriella. "This file contains your schedule of the classes you have, meetings dates and rooms, your grade book, and other information"

"OK, thanks" said Gabriella placing the file into her large purse.

"No problem. I know that Coach Bolton showed you around the school but Mr. Morgan asked me to give you a brief introduction of our staff. So, shall we begin?" Gabriella nodded her head as Annie opened the office's door and let Gabriella step out first before following her.

"Ms. Montez-"

"Gabriella. Please call me Gabriella. Ms. Montez is just too formal" Gabriella giggled and Annie smiled.

"All right Gabriella. Have you met any other staff member besides Coach Bolton?" asked Annie as they walked through the busy hallway. It was 7:40 and students started to arrive.

"Umm yea. I met Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Cross, and Chad and Taylor Danforth as well." They walked up a flight of stairs and turned around the corner.

"Oh yeah. A few of our finest teachers" They stopped infront of a door. **'Science and English Department Teacher's Lounge' **was written in bold golden letters.

"This is the Science and English department teacher's lounge. We couldnt fit all teachers into one teacher's lounge so we split them up into departments. I'm sure you'll get to see the other departments some other time" _'Troy didnt mention this to me'_ thought Gabriella. Annie opened the door and she and Gabriella walked into the large room where three men and two women, one of them was Taylor, sat at the large brown sofas talking. The room was beautifully decorated. The wall colors were a light shade of beige. There were two large sofa's, where they were seated, and a small coffee table in the middle. A bookcase full of textbooks stood at one corner. Next to the seating area was what looked like a small kitchen. It had a tiny fridge and three counters. On one of the counters stood a coffee machine and a sink next to it and a microwave. A door that led to the bathroom was located next to the bookcase. On the left side stood four wooden desk and two more straight ahead. The third one on the left was empty unlike the others which were full of sheets of paper and files. Two metal file cabinets stood between the desks. Taylor and the others all looked up when they heard the door open.

"Hey guys" said Annie.

"Hey Annie" one of the guys replied.

"This is our new Science and Math teacher, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled shyly and waved. "You've already met her Taylor, havn't you?" asked Annie. Taylor smiled and nodded. "She'll be joining this departement. Anyway, Gabr-" Annie was inturrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello..yes, she's her...yeah I did...uh-huh...all right..bye" she ended her call and turned to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but I have to go. Mr.Morgan needs me. I'll be back though to show you to your first class. Taylor why dont you take over? She'll be taking Edward's desk"

"Oh its ok Annie. Thank you" said Gabriella as Annie opened the door. Right before she closed it she turned around.

"Oh, and Gabriella" Gabriella turned towards her. " Welcome to East High" smiled Annie. Gabriella grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Annie. I'll see you later"

"Good luck. See ya" she closed the door and walked off. Taylor stood up and walked over to Gabriella.

**((Gabi P.O.V))**

Once Annie left, Taylor stood up and walked over to me.

"Wow, this is the first room I've seen yet that doesnt include the colors white and red" I joked. The others all laughed and Taylor replied, "Yeah, red and white are the school's color but we didnt want to have a teacher's lounge painted in white and red. It would be awful. So most teachers' lounges are painted in different colors except, of course, the sports depratment"

"Anyway Gabby, this is Richard Thomas, Biology teacher and head of this department" Taylor pointed to a brown-haired guy with glasses and a light beard. "Johnny Schafer, Chemistry and History teacher" the dark-haired man smiled "Claudia Kishi, Physics and English" she pointed to a Japanese-American woman with long black silky hair "and Mark Anderson, Math and English" the blonde guy smirked and winked at me which freaked me out. I frowned in disgust and turned my attention back Taylor.

"Nice to meet you everyone. So, who's this Edward guy Annie was talking about?" I asked. Taylor walked over to the empty desk.

"He used to be the head of this department before he retired last month. This used to be his desk which is now all yours" Taylor patted the empty wooden desk. I walked over and placed my bag on it.

"Welcome to East High Ms. Montez." said Richard. He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you"

"I'd love to get to know you much further, but I have a class to attend so I'll be seeing you later. Good luck"

"Thanks" he walked out the door but stopped and turned.

"Mr. Anderson, dont you have a class to attend as well?" I looked at Mark and saw him checking me out. This guy really freaks me out. He looked up at Richard and smiled fakely.

"Of course Mr. Thomas. Right behind you" he stood up and followed him out the door. _Phew!_ I'm glad that he's gone. He's been staring at me nonstop ever since I stepped foot into this room.

"What's with the last names?" I asked as I took a seat next to Taylor and across from Johnny and Claudia.

"Mr. Thomas is a very strict but fair guy. He thinks its more..um..buisness-like to call people by their last name. He also preferss to be called Mr. Thomas rather than Richard" said Claudia, using air quotes for buisness like.

"So Gabriella, when do you have your first class?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, I have my schedule right here" I took out the large file from my purse and took out the sheet of paper which was my shedule with my classes on it. I handed it over to him and watched him examine it.

"Hmm. Lucky you. You only have 4 class for the whole day today and your first one starts at 9:30, second period" I glance at my watch and saw that it was only 8:15. I had an hour and 15 minutes of free time.

"Damn. I got 6 classes!" exclaimed Claudia. I laughed at her and returned my shedule into the file.

"Well Gabi, I'm sorry but I have to get going. I have a class first period. So I'll see you later" said Taylor standing up.

"Cool then. I'll see you later" Taylor walked out the door. Claudia, Johnny and I started talking since they both dont have any classes first period. My mind drifted back to that Mark guy and the way he kept staring at me. It was disgusting and creepy. But I pushed these thoughts away and continued my conversation.

* * *

**AN: Phew! Long chapter. I tried to introduce new characters the best way I could. Dont you think that Mark guy is creepy? I do lol. Please please PLEASE review!! I only got 5 reviews for last chapter :(...your opinions really do inspire me and make me update sooner!**

**Zanessahugefan..**


	6. Lunch Break

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them:D:D**

**Declaimer: I own nothing...and by the way..the names Claudia Kishi and Schafer belong to the BSC book series..i luv this series :D So i dnt own them either :P**

* * *

**(( Gabi P.O.V))**

It was lunch time. Mr. Morgan introduced me to my first class earlier this morning and they were such a wonderful class. I had two classes left that day. So far, so good. I still havn't seen Troy or Chad and I only saw the girls, beside Taylor, when we arrived. I headed towards the cafeteria to get my lunch before heading over to the teacher's lounge since I wasn't on lunch duty that day. I was standing over the food debating on whether I should get the spaghetti or the Turkey sandwhich. I felt somone tap my shoulder and turned around expecting it to be Taylor or a student, but found that it was none other than Mark Anderson, the creepy guy.

"Why, hello Ms. Montez" he smirked.

"Hi Mark" I turned back around and felt him stand next to me. As creepy as he looks, I tried my best to polite.

"I'd say go for the sandwhich. Much healthier for a beautiful lady like you" Is he flirting with me?

"Um..Thanks" I reached over and picked up the sandwhich. "So, how is your first day so far?" I turned towards him and saw him smirking at me. Gosh, does that smirk ever leave his face?! Before I could answer him, I heard someone calling my name.

"Gabriella! Gabi wait up!" I spun around and saw Troy jogging towards us. My face instantly lit up.

"Hey Troy" I smiled. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Mark glaring at him.

"Hey Bolton" he spat. I glanced at him wierdly.

"Anderson" Troy nodded his head at him before turning back at me. "You busy at the moment?" I shook my head. "Cool. Me, Chad, and Tay are having lunch in a nearby cafe, wanna join?"

"Yea sure" I grinned. "But what about Kelsi and Sharpay?"

"They're busy with the school's new production and couldnt make it. How about you join us Anderson?" Damn. I didnt want him to come but I didnt want to be rude either.

Mark seemed hesitant at first but then he turned towards me and grinned "Yea sure. I'd love to." The three of us walked out of the school and saw Taylor and Chad standing outside.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" asked Taylor eyeing Mark.

"Yep"

"Are we gonna walk?" I asked seeing as we are walking the opposite side of the parking lot.

"Yea, the cafe is about a block away" We started walking along the sidewalk with Chad and Taylor, argueing, ahead of me and Troy. Mark seemed to be sort of in the middle.

"So Gabi, how's East High with you so far?" asked Troy. I smiled slightly at the nickname. Only friends and family may call me that and Troy was definitely on my friends list.

"It's pretty good. The students here are great. So are the teachers. Everyone was just so kind and welcoming" I replied. Ok, maybe not all teachers were that great. "How's basketball with you?"

"Oh it's going great. The team is really working hard" Troy smiled proudly. I smiled back.

"When's the next match?" I asked.

"Well, we have a match against West High Knights, East High's worst enemy next Friday and if we win, no scratch that, _when _we win, we'd have the championship in about a few months from now" I giggled at how confident he sound.

"Not to be discouraging or anything, don't get your hopes as well as the team's hopes too high. Who knows? West High might kick your ass" I teased. Troy stared at me faking shock.

"Ms. Montez! Are you indicating that the Wildcats are not good enough? I'm offended!" I laughed out loud and slapped his arm playfully. I noticed Mark turn around and glare at us...well at Troy.

"What's up with him?" whispered Troy, nodding at Mark. "He kept sending me these death glares all along" I shrugged. I really didnt know what's with him.

"I dont know. He also kept-" I stopped myself when I realized what was I about to say. Troy looked at me strangely.

"Kept what?" he asked, confused.

"Nevermind. Hey is that the cafe?" I asked pointing to where Chad and Taylor just entered followed by Mark. Troy kept staring at me for a second, and fortunately, dropped the subject.

"Yep lets go."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(( No one P.O.V))**

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Mark, and Chad took a seat at a table near the window. Gabriella sat between Troy and Mark as while Taylor and Chad sat across from them.

"So Gabs, how are things going with little old East High?" asked Chad after the waiter took their order and left.

"Great. Everyone is really kind here. So far so good." replied Gabriella. They chatted for a while before their order came in.

"Man, this looks so delicious!" exclaimed Chad, eyeing his double-ham burger with extra cheese. He took off the top bread, spread more ketchup on it, placed the bread back and took a large bite out of it. Taylor and Gabriella stared at him in disgust while Troy and Mark laughed.

"How..how do you eat that..thing?" asked Gabriella, amazed at how unhumanly Chad was eating.

"Well, that's my husband to you. If he can't eat it, no one can!" exclaimed Taylor laughing. Chad grinned at her and continued eating.

"Dude, slow down. We got practice soon. And I don't want your lunch covering our baskteballs" teased Troy. Gabriella frowned and slapped his arm.

"Ew Troy! Thats disgusting! Can you guys please let us eat in peace?" exclaimed Gabriella. Troy laughed and took a bit out of his own burger. Mark sat there, jealousy written all over his face as he watched Troy and Gabriella interact. Even though he had only known Gabriella for a day, he started to like her more and more and knew that the only thing standing in his way was Troy Bolton.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After the lunch break, Gabriella sat at her desk in the teacher's lounge going over some lessons and preparing herself for her next class. Taylor and Claudia sat at their desks doing their own work. Mr. Thomas, Johnny, and Mark all had classes at the moment. Gabriella put down her pen and decided to break the silence which occured 15 minutes ago.

"Hey guys. Um..can you tell me a bit about Mark?" asked Gabriella. "Johnny as well" she quickly added. Claudia and Taylor looked up from their work and shared confused glances.

"Well, what would you like to know about them?" asked Claudia raising an eyebrow. Gabrialla shrugged.

"I dont know. Anything"

"OK. Well, all I know about Mark is that he's 25-years old, single, has no siblings, his parents live in New Jersey and that he lives in an apartment alone with his dog" said Taylor.

"Oh. Lonely guy" said Gabriella. She sort of felt sorry for him. He must have felt lonely with no relatives around.

"And Johnny, 28-years old, married and has twin daughters, Stephanie and Olivia who are 6. His wife, Lisa, works as a reporter for Albuquerque's Daily News newspaper(**made up).** We met her and his girls last year. Wonderful people and his daughters are absolutely adorable!" exclaimed Claudia. I was sort of reliefed hearing this knowing that I wouldnt be facing any troubles with Johnny. Besides, he seemed like a nice guy.

"Wow. I can see who's most liked around here" Gabriella joked. Taylor and Claudia giggled.

"To tell you the truth, we like Johnny more than Mark a whole lot more. Mark is a bit...mysterious and..sometimes creepy" said Taylor. Claudia nodded her head in agreenment. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh no reason. Just wanted to get to know my co-workers better" said Gabriella smiling. Claudia smiled back and got back to her work. Taylor watched Gabriella doing her work suspiciously for a minute before getting back to her own work. '_That can't be the only reason' _thought Taylor.

* * *

**AN: OK to tell you the truth I'm not happy with chapter. Not much happened so its more likely a filler. Next chapter I'd probably skip ahead a few weeks or a month. Please review and tell me what you think! You guys really inspire me to update sooner :)**

**Zanessahugefan xx**


	7. Shopping Spree

**AN: Hey ppl. Thanks so much for ur wonderful reviews! In this chapter I just skipped about a month. Enjoy and dont forget to review :D**

**Declaimer: I dont own anything. Oh and I made a mistake last chapter. The name Schafer doesnt really belong to the BSC book since I think there r many Schafers out there...right? But the character Claudia Kishi _is_ from the BSC and I dont own her as well.**

* * *

1 month later. 

**(( No One P.O.V))**

Ever since Gabriella moved into Albuquerque, she has never felt happier, or safer. Over the past few weeks of being here, she became extremely close with the gang, especially Troy and Taylor. Even Alex had gotten closer to Mickey and isnt shy nor scared of Hellen anymore. The girls were like Gabriella's sisters and the guys were like her older brothers. All except Troy. For some strange reason, Gabriella felt wierd considering Troy as a brother since he wasnt. The more she got to know him, the more she liked him. And the way he treats Alex, the way all the gang treat Alex, made her like him and them more and more. But Gabriella was afraid. She was scared of opening up all the way and scared of letting anyone into her heart for fear of being broken and hurt again. Sure she can trust her friends and confide to them. But over the years in New York Gabriella had built up a wall in her, to protect herself and her heart from the outside world. She promised herlsef that she wouldnt fall for a guy or let him enter her heart. But as each and every day pass, Troy Bolton is breaking this wall down that she worked so hard on building, and making this promise so hard for her to keep.

It was Saturday morning, and Gabriella was now in the kitchen with her mother and son eating breakfast. The girls decided to go shopping later and Maria offered to look after the kids.

"Ella, remember the topic we talked about a few weeks ago? The one on your behaviour the night you went out to meet the gang?" asked Maria from the sink who was washing the dishes. Gabriella was wiping Alex's dirty hands with a wet towel and looked up when her mother spoke.

"Oh Mami please. I dont want to talk about it. At least not infront of Alex" said Gabriella. Everytime her mother brought it up she would make up an excuse to avoid the topic. Her mother seemed to understand this but Gabriella knows that she cant avoid the topic forever, no matter how much she wanted to, and that she would have to face it sooner or later.

"Gabi, you cant keep avoiding it forever. I just want to help you" pleaded Maria. Gabriella sighed in defeat and nodded. She picked up Alex and his empty bowl and walked over to the sink.

"All right. But I dont want to talk infront Alex. I promise that tonight after I come home from shopping I'll tell you everything" said Gabriella. Maria smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ella. I dont want to pressure you. I just want to help. If your really feel uncomfortable talking about it then it's ok, you dont have to." Gabriella shook her head and placed Alex on her other hip.

"No mom. Your right. I cant avoid it forever. I have to face it sooner or later" she walked out of the kitchen to her room upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. Maria looked at her daughter sadly, not believing how much she must have been through the last few years.

Gabriella walked back downstairs and placed her son on the living room floor, surrounding him with a bunch of toys which he got on his birthday. His birthday had been last week and Gabriella, Maria, and the gang arranged a small party for him and invited some of the neighbors and their children along with Hellen. Zeke baked him a birthday cake with Alex's picture on it. The wide smile never left Alex's face all night. Gabriella was so happy to see her son happy and was grateful to have such great friends.

Gabriella sat on the sofa waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Mommy, is Mi-key going to pway with me today?" asked Alex, looking up at his mother. Gabriella smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep. Today you'll be staying here with Mickey and Grandma and Natalie while mommy goes shopping." Alex grinned widely at her but then frowned.

"What about Auntie Hellen?" he asked.

"Auntie Hellen has some work to do so you'll be staying with Grandma. Wont that be fun?" Alex nodded his head and clapped his hand giggling, aparently excited for his day ahead. Gabriella laughed at her son's enthusiasm and stood up when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the front door and opened the door. There stood Taylor with a grinning three year old next to her and Kelsi was holding a smiling Natalie. Sharpay and Amy stood behind them.

"Hey guys! Come in." greeted Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi. You read to go?" asked Sharpay as the four walked into the front hallway. Alex came in running into the hallway.

"Mi-key!" The two-year old flung his tiny arms around his new best friend's neck. The elder woman giggled and aw'ed at the cute scene infront of them. Maria walked in and picked up Natalie.

"Hey girls. How are you all doing?" asked Maria.

"Hey Maria. We're all fine thanks. How about you?"

"I'm fine"

"Alex look! Daddy got me a new basket ball!" exclaimed Mickey, showing his best friend the round orange ball. Gabriella raised her eyebrows questionly at Taylor. Taylor shrugged and giggled.

"What can I say? My husband is obsessed with this game."

"All right girls. Have fun with your shopping spree. I'll see you later. Come on buddies, say goodbye to your mommies so we can play outside with Mickey's new ball" said Maria. Alex and Mickey hugged their mothers and run off to the backyard to play.

"Thank you again for looking after them Maria. We'll pick them up later on" said Kelsi.

"Oh no worries. You girls deserve a day off. Have fun" Gabriella smiled at her mother and opened the door.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye!" The girls walked over to Sharpay's car and climbed in. Maria went outside to the backyard where Alex and Mickey were playing and sat down at the white garden chairs with Natalie on her lap.

"So baby girl, what will us ladies do today?" Maria asked the baby on her lap. Natalie giggled and smiled up at her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Phew! I havent shopped this much for a while" exclaimed Sharpay. The girls had just finished shopping for three hours straight. They were exhausted so they decided to eat dinner at a Pizza parlor after dropping the bags in Sharpay's car since there were too many to carry.

"Oh my. Did I just hear _the _Sharpay Evans saying that she hasnt shopped for a _while_?" teased Amy. Sharpay rolled her eyes as the the rest of them laughed.

"You see Amy, I'm not in High School anymore. I have other responisbilites than shopping." Everyone cracked up at hearing this.

"Boy that sounded so wierd comming out of your mouth Shar" said Kelsi.

"It was wierd saying it" said Sharpay frowning. The girls laughed at her. After ordering their pizza's, they started chatting about work.

"So Amy, how's the magazine going?" asked Gabriella.

"Pretty good. Our next issue is comming out next week. We're having a fashion show in LA in February. How's East High with you guys?" said Amy.

"Same old, same old. Nothing exciting" replied Taylor.

"Hey guys, I heard about the new musical your doing. Whats it about?" asked Gabriella after the waiter brought their pizza's.

"Oh Sharpay and I are working on this play for the Seniors. We're doing one of Shakespeare's plays, _Hamlet._ Have you heard of it?" said Kelsi. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yea. I studied about it back in High School. It's such a great story" she said **(I have no idea whats the story is so i just made it up)**

"So Gabriella, whats going on between you and Mark? I've noticed that he's been around you alot. Anything we should know about?" asked Sharpay smirking. Gabriella frowned in disgust.

"Oh God _no_! Nothing is going on at all! He's just a...um..friend. Believe me, _nothing_ is going on between us" Taylor raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh yea? Then why did you ask about him a few weeks ago?" Gabriella looked at her friends who were staring at her expecting some sort of explanation. She sighed and decided to come clean.

"All right all right. If I do tell you, promise me that you shall _not _tell any soul about this ok?" Everyone nodded their head.

"When I first came into East High, Mark has been giving me these wierd...looks. Like whenever I see him I find him checking me out and he even tried to flirt with me a couple of times-"

"He did WHAT!" exclaimed Sharpay angrily. "Oh that son of a bi-" Amy clasped her hand over Sharpay's mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Now now Sharpay. No need for the language" Sharpay slapped Amy's hand away and turned towards Gabriella.

"Why have you kept this from us?" she asked.

"I dont know. I was hoping that it would stop soon. But I feel like its getting worse" admitted Gabriella.

"So that's why you asked about him?" asked Kelsi. Gabriella nodded.

"And that's why he kept glaring at Troy whenever he was around Gabriella" said Taylor figuring it out. Gabriella looked at her confused.

"What does this have to do with Troy?" she asked. The girls rolled their eyes at their oblivious friend.

"Gee Gabi. Dont you see? He's _jealous _of Troy" said Amy.

"Why would he?" asked Gabriella, still confused.

"Because you and Troy imediatly hit it off and build a great friendship together. But Mark seemed to have failed in that department and is jealous of Troy. Even he could see the attraction between the two of you" said Taylor. Gabriella blushed.

"I am _not _attracted to Troy!"

"Uh huh. Yea. And I absolutely _hate _the color pink" said Sharpay sarcastically. The girls giggled at Gabriella's embarrased face.

"Anyway. Nothing serious happened so I'll just keep my distance from him. And if something happened, you guys will be the first to know" said Gabriella.

"Does Maria know about this?" asked Amy.

"Yea. I told her about it last week" said Gabriella.

"So you told your _mother _but not your _best friends_" whined Sharpay. Gabriella laughed at her.

"I'm sorry. I just didnt think that it's such a big deal. But like I said, if anything _does _happen, you guys will be the first to know" said Gabriella smiling.

"And dont worry Gabi. We'll be there to help you" Taylor smiled at her. Gabriella smiled back gratefully.

"Thanks guys. Your the best." They continued their dinner chatting along with each other and having fun at their night out.

* * *

**AN: Nothing much happened. I just wanted to update a chapter for you guys. Some chapter r porbably gonna be like this, you know just the gang hanging out to lay off the drama lol. Next chapter will reveal more of Gabriella's past in New York. Btw, last chapter of Misunderstood Love is up so plzz check it out! R&R**

**Zanessahugefan xx**


	8. Gabriella's Past

**AN: Hello! Here's another chappie for u guys. Wow im feeling generous these days lol. Dnt forget to R&R!**

**Declaimer: I dont own anything...everything belongs to Disney :( haha.**

* * *

**(( Gabi P.O.V ))**

"Bye guys!" I said closing the front door. The girls and I have just arrive from our shopping trip to my house and found all the kids sleeping and my Mom watching TV. Taylor and Kelsi came in to pick up their kids and thanked my Mom again before walking out. I walked over to the living room and sat down next to my Mom who watching one of _Oprah_'s episodes. Alex was sleeping upstairs so it was just the two of us.

"How was your day Ella?" asked Mom.

"Pretty good. It's nice to have a fun relaxing day once in a while. How was yours?"

"Um..interesting" she said laughing.

"Why? What happened?" I asked giggling. Kids these days can do the unpredictable.

"You dont want to know." She picked up the remote and turned the volume down. I sighed knowing what's comming next. But I was ready for it.

"Gabi, I know you hate this topic and I understand. We dont have to talk about it" she smiled soflty at me.This is what I love about my mother. She's so understanding and never pressures me into doing something I'm not comfortable with.

"No Mom. Since I'm staying here with you, I think it would be fair to let you know what happened. I know that I have told you some few details over the phone but this is the full story" she nodded her head. I took a deep breath before continueing.

"As you know, Alex's birth have been unplanned. My ex-boyfriend, Robert, and I never really discussed on having any children or marriage or anything at all for out future. It was like a one-step relationship. I somehow managed to convince myself that I was in love with him. I felt like I might have really loved him. One night, we were both stressed out from work so we decided to go to some night club and relax"

"Gabi!" my Mother looked at me shocked.

"I know. I know. I wasn't alcoholic or anything Mom. Dont worry, it was just one night. And boy, after that hangover I had, I'm _never_ stepping foot into a bar or any sort of club" I scrunched my face in disgust remebering the awful hangover I had the next morning.

"Anyway. Aparently we both got really drunk and did some...stuff...afterwards" I blushed saying that. Sure she was my mother, but she didnt need to know about my sexlife. "About a week later, I started to feel really dizzy and kept throwing up and had awful headaches. One day, while I was in a drugstore, I passed the pregnancy tests isle and decided to get some. It wouldnt hurt to check would it? So I bought three kinds..."

**_Flashback_**

_I was walking through the drugstore to buy my grocery and stopped to pick up my sunglasses which fell on the floor. I looked up and realized that I was stadning in the pregnancy tests isle. 'Should I buy some? I mean Robert and I did do 'IT' and I have been feeling dizzy and nauseous more than usual'. I stood there debating for a second before grabbing three different tests and tucked them under a bag of potato chips on my trolley. After paying for the stuff, I headed home and put away the grocery. I took the three tests and went to the bathroom and layed them on the counter. I picked up the first one and read the instructions._

_10 minutes later, I have completed all the tests and waited patiently for the results. I wonder how Robert would react. I mean, we havnt talked about having any children or anything. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be a mother. What if I was a bad mother? What of if the child hates me? A little voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I carefully picked up the first tests and turned it over.._

_**Positive**_

_My eyes widened in shock. I picked up the second test._

**_Positive_**

_I cant believe it. I picked up the third test and gasped. _

**_Positive_**

_All three tests were positive. I'm pregnant. Tears started to blur my vision. All sorts of emotions were running through me. I was angry, happy, excited, and scared. Angry at myself for making such a stupid mistake and getting drunk. Happy and excited that I'm going to be a mother and having a baby. And scared of Robert's reaction. Tears started spilling from my eyes as I hesitantly reached over for the phone. I have to do this. He has a right to know! I dialed the familiar number and waited, furiously wiping my tears away. _

_"Hello?" he sounded...breathless?_

_"Hi Robert. Its me...Gabriella" I said in a shaky voice._

_"Oh hey babe. What's up?" I heard some rustling in the background but chose to ignore._

_"Can you come over please?" I asked_

_"Right now? I'm kind of busy.."_

_"Please. Its urgent" I heard him sigh._

_"OK. I'll be there in 10"_

_"OK. See you" I hung up the phone and waited patiently in my living room. 15 minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I sprang up and opened the door._

_"Hey Gabs" he leaned over and kissed my lips. I didnt kiss back. He pulled back confused._

_"Whats wrong?" _

_"Come in. We need to talk" he nodded confused and took a seat on my couch. I sat next to him and started fiddling with my hands._

_"OK sure. What do you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath._

_"Robert, I'm...I'm..pre...I'm pregnant!" I blurted. I looked up at his face and saw a mixture of shock and horror._

_"Are..are you..sure?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head._

_"I took three pregnancy tests. All of them were positive" I whispered. Robert stood up angrily._

_"YOU SLUT! How COULD you?! How could you be SO STUPID?!" he yelled. I looked up at him shocked. But my shock was imediatly turned into anger and I stood up as well._

_"EXCUSE ME!! This is YOUR fault as well as mine! I didnt get myself pregnant! This is YOUR baby Robert whether you like it or NOT!" I shouted. His face was deep red._

_"WELL YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS DAMN BABY YOURSELF BECAUSE I AM NOT GETTING TIED DOWN BY SOME STUPID CHILD!" he bellowed. _

_Slap!_

_I slapped him hard on his right cheek. His hand instantly flew to his red cheek. He looked at me shocked._

_"YOU SON OF A BITH! WE ARE OVER!" I screamed. Without any further words, he sent me a drity look and stormed out of my apartment, slamming the door shut. I sat down on my sofa and burts into tears._

**_End of Flashback_**

"...he was such a jerk" By the time I finished the story, tears were running down my face. My mother was rubbing my back and I noticed that she had teary eyes as well.

"Oh Ella." She wrapped her arms around me.

"And that's not the worst part yet About a week later, I decided to go over to his place and make some sort of truce"

**_Flashback_**

_I stood infront of Robert's apartment door and stared at it. I decided to come and work things out. I know that he doesnt want this baby but I'm keeping it whether he likes it or not. I knocked on the door twice and waited patiently. After hearing no commotion behind it, I took out the extra key I had and opened the door. _

_"Robert?" I called. _

_THUMP!_

_My head snapped up startled by the sound which came from his bedroom room. I rushed to the door, worried._

_"Robert? Are you ok? Sorry if I-" I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, on the floor half naked with a blonde woman in his bed wrapped in sheets. I felt my eyes start to water._

_"Baby its not what it looks like!" he stood up and walked slowly towards me._

_"Oh really?! Then who is this woman I see! I dont think its possible that you have already hooked up with someone else when we have just broken up 3 DAMN HOURS AGO!!" I was furious. _

_"3 hours? Sweetie you told me that you dumped her last week" said the woman. My jaw dropped from shock. I raised my hand and slapped him hard, again._

_"Please. Let me explain" pleaded Robert._

_"Forget it! Have fun with your slut here you bastard! I cannot believe that I actually came over to make peace with such a JERK!!" I threw his housekey back at him and stormed out of the house, tears running down my face._

**_End of Flashback_**

"..it turned out that her name was Victoria, his secretary, and that he have been cheating on me for the past six months! Six months Mami!" Both me and my mom had tears in our eyes.

"Oh Gabriella. I'm so sorry sweetie" she wrapped me in a tight hug and I sobbed into her shoulder. After a while I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"You know whats wierd though?" she shook her head. "I wasnt really so heartbroken like all woman say they feel when they break up. Yea I was hurt, _extremely _hurt to find out that my boyfriend have been cheating on me right after I discovered that I was pregnant with his child. That's when I realized that I was never in love with him. I was fooling myself" I laughed weakly. "He never called to apologize or anything. He never cared." More tears started to appear. My mother just kept hugging me, rubbing my back in comfort while I cried into her shoulder.

"Oh Gabi. I'm so sorry! I didnt know about this. But...but why did you became so sensitive around men?" asked Mom.

"Well. After Robert, I havn't dated for a long time since I was too busy with my pregnancy. My best friend, Kristy, from work have helped me through it all, which I am grateful for. But after giving birth to Alex, I got too busy with him. Kristy offered to take care of him once in a while so I would have a break. She set me up with a couple of guys. At first, I wasnt happy with the idea but she convinced me that I should move on and not let one bad relationship stop me from having fun. So she started setting me up with a few guys but none of them worked. Some turned into real jerks and others just broke it off once they found out I had a son, saying that they didnt want to be tied down with a kid. After about six months of Alex's birth, I became really depressed. Everything seemed so messed up in my life. The only thing that kept me going was Alex. One night, I was so depressed that I just couldnt handle it. I left Alex with Kristy for the night and went to some bar." Mom opened her mouth to speak and I quickly added, "I know what your going to say Mom. But I was responsible and didnt get _that _drunk. There was this guy, Josh I think was his name, whom I met at the bar. He seemed pretty nice at first and we started chatting. I told him I had a son and he didnt seem to mind much. But later on..."

**_Flashback_**

_I was at this bar downtown talking to this guy, Josh. He seemed prett nice and cute too with blonde hair and green eyes. He bought me some drinks and we started chatting. After a while, I felt myself gettng dizzy and knew that I was drunk. He pulled me into the crowded dance floor and we started dancing. After dancing to three songs, it was already midnight. I offered Josh to spent the night at my place and he agreed. None of us were in a mental condition good enough to drive so we took a taxi. We headed upstairs to my apartment and I fumbled with my purse trying to find my keys. I unlocked the door and we stumbled into the living room._

_"So..where is that..freaking child..of yours?" slurred Josh. This caught my attention and I felt myself getting furious. Even though I was drunk, I wasnt THAT drunk and could still make out words._

_"Excuse me?!" I snappend angrily._

_"Ya know...that kid of yours...pff..is that him?" he pointed to a framed picture of Alex which stood on the side tables near the sofa. "Man..freaky hair. Aint you got no money to get him a haircut or somethin" he burst out laughing at his own joke. That's it! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and with all the energy I had, pushed him out of the door._

_"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled. I dont care that it's midnight. No soul could make fun of my baby and get away with it._

_"Aww..did I hurt mommy's feelings, eh?" He smirked. I kicked him hard between his legs and he groaned in pain, clutching his manhood._

_"Get..the hell...out of..here" I said between gritted teeth. He glared at me and before he could get a word out, I pushed him roughly out the door and slammed it shut on his face. He was too drunk and in pain to have the energy to fight back._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Oh Gabi! No wonder you were so startled when I left Alex with Troy!" My mother hugged me tightly again. By now, the tears have stopped. I nodded my head weakly.

"I'm so sorry Ella!" I shook my head.

"It wasnt your fault Mom. You didnt know" I wiped the dry tears from my face and tried to clean the smuged make-up with a tissue.

"But Gabriella, Troy would _never _dothat to him. You know that. You've seen it." I smiled sligtly and nodded. It's true. Alex seemed to like Troy and got along with him pretty well which I'm extremely happy about.

"Yea I know. It's just...not all guys are like Troy Mom. I mean, after Robert and Josh, I _rarely _went on dates or met up with guys. In fact, I dont think that I did met up with anyone after that. That's why Alex was so uncomfortable. He wasnt used to it." I threw the tissue into the garbage bin. "I'm going to bed now. Night Mom" I gave my mom another hug and stood up.

"Night Ella" I headed upstairs to my room and changed into my PJ's before climbing into bed.

Downstairs, Maria stayed in the living room for a while before going to bed herself thinking about how harsh life has been treating her daughter, but happy knowing that she is no longer in that environment and is now happy with her new friends, not knowing that all this is going to end soon.

* * *

**AN: Poor Gabriella :(...New York must have been tough. I know that life isnt so depressing there so I hope I havnt offended anyone. Pleeeeease review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will involve around Troy and Gabriella so enjoy the fluff now since the drama is starting real soon! R&R**

**Zanessahugefan**


	9. Troyella at the Park

**AN: Thank u guys so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter**

**Declaimer: Same as usual...we dnt own anything :(**

* * *

**(( No One P.O.V))**

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling as though a wieght has been lifted off her shoulder after finally getting the ugly secrets out of her chest. It was such a relief to let it all out. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and climbed out of her bed. She glanced at her radio clock that stood on her night table. 9:03_. Wow, not bad for a Sunday morning_. She walked over to Alex's crib only to find it empty. Panicked, Gabriella rushed out of her bedroom.

"Mom! Mom! Alex is -" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her son in the living room quietly watching an episode of Barney. He looked up at his mother when he heard her yelling. Releived, Gabriella walked over to him and picked him up.

"Morning Mommy!" exclaimed Alex grinning. Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Morning sweetie. How did you get up on your own? You scared mommy there for a second." Just then, Maria walked in.

"Morning Ella" she saw the confused look on her daughter and continued. "Oh, I walked into your room to get your laundry and found him awake so I bathed him and we both ate breakfast." Gabriella nodded her head and placed him on the floor.

"We left you some scrambled egg on the kitchen counter" said Maria. Gabriella noticed her mother looking dressed up.

"Where are you going Mom?"

"Me and some of my friends are meeting up for lunch. I'll be back before dinner" she said picking up her purse.

"Oh ok. Alex and I probably wont be here for dinner." Maria smirked at her daughter.

"Oh right. Your little play date with Troy" Gabriella blushed.

"Its not a date Mom! We're just going to the theme park and grab some lunch." Troy decided to take Gabriella and Alex to one of Albuquerque's best amusement parks to entertain Alex and then grab some lunch. Both she and Alex are excited. Gabriella is mainly excited to spend some time with Troy and her son.

"Right. Well have fun. I'll be back soon"

"OK. Have fun. Bye" Maria opened the front door and left. Gabriella looked over at her son who was singing along with Barney. She giggled and headed upstairs to shower and change.

After taking her shower, Gabriella changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red sweatshirt. She put on her red Puma shoes and tied her hair in a high ponytail. After applying little make-up, she walked back downstairs into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. It was now 10:30.

"Mommy?" Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?" Gabriella finished wiping her plate and placed it in the cabinet.

"When is Uncle Twoy comming? I dont want to miss any games!" whined Alex. Gabriella laughed and led him back into the living room.

"Uncle Troy is comming soon hunny. Why dont you just sit down and -" Gabriella was inturrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal a grinning Troy.

"Morning Gabs!" exclaimed Troy cheerfully. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Morning Troy. Come in." As soon as Troy stepped foot into the hallway, Alex came running from the living room.

"Uncle Twoy! Your here!" Troy chuckled and bent down to pick him up.

"Good morning buddy. How are you? And how many times have I told you to call me Troy? Uncle Troy makes me sound _really_ old." He frowned playfully causing Alex to giggle. Gabriella stared at the two amazed. Never in her life has she seen Alex acting towards a man like Troy. Troy was just super amazing with kids. He and Alex have bonded together and were pretty close. Alex trusted Troy and loved hanging out with him, same as Gabriella.

"OK Twoy. Can we now pwease go?! I dont want to miss any games" said Alex.

"Your now going to miss any games Alex. They'll always will be there anytime you go" said Gabriella, grabbing her large black purse and sunglasses along with Alex's cap, placing them inside her purse

"Oh"

"Now that that's clear. Lets get going!" Troy opened the front door and stepped out with Alex grabbing his hand. Gabriella locked the front door and followed them. She noticed that Troy's car was no where to be seen.

"Troy? Where's your car?" she asked.

"Oh, well. I figured we could walk there. Its really close and only gonna take about 5 or 10 minutes maximum. You dont mind do you?" asked Troy worried. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, not at all. It is a beautiful day so walking sounds good. But did _you _walk all the way here?" Troy shook his head.

"Nope. Chad dropped me off on his way. He's taking Mickey to the dentist" Alex tugged on Troy's hand and started walking, dragging Troy with him. Gabriella laughed at how eager her son was.

Ten minutes later, the were standing at the park's front gates as Troy payed for the tickets. When they got in, Alex's eyes widen at all the rides there and a huge grin crept on his face. Gabriella stared in awe at how dense and active the place was. A long red and yellow roller-coaster was speeding by, turing upside down as it zomed by the round ring. All sorts of rides were there around such as the Merry-Go-Round, water tunnels, the Barrel of Love, carousels, and the enormous Ferris Wheel ahead. Different booths were set up such as hot dog booths, cotton candy, teddy bears, and clowns were al over the places with dozens of balloons in their hands to give out to the kids. Tons and tons of children were running around, yelling and laughing and young couples were either at booths or walking around. Watching them made Gabriella's heart sink. She never had a high school sweetheart and never experienced true love. Most guys she dated were complete jerks. '_Maybe not everyone has soulmates. Maybe not everyone is meant to be with others. Maybe some are just meant to be alone and lonely for the rest of their lives' _thought Gabriella sadly. She quickly pushed these thoughts away, determined to have fun today.

Troy bent down and picked up Alex, placing him on his shoulders so that he wouldnt get lost.

"Mommy I want a balloon!" shrieked Alex. Gabriella giggled and the three walked to the clown that was standing nearby.

"Which do balloon do you want sweetie?" asked Gabriella.

"That one" Alex pointed to a balloon shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. Gabriella and Troy argued about who should pay but Troy quickly won the arguement stating that since he has invited them, he would pay for everything.

"Tank you Twoy" said Alex politely. Gabriella smiled.

"No problem. So buddy, where do you want to go first?" asked Troy smiling up at him. Alex narrowed his eyes and looked around, gripping the balloon's string tightly.

"Ooh! I wanna ride that horsey!" exclaimed Alex, pointing to the Merry-Go-Round.

During the ride, Gabriella laughed as she took pictures of Troy and Alex on the ride. She was laughing at Troy's embarrased face. Alex had insisted that Troy rides with him and Troy just couldnt say no to his cute pout.

"I want those pictures deleted Montez!" said Troy as he and Alex got off the game. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"No way Bolton. These are precious memories. Besides, I could use them to blackmail you," Gabriella teased. "Now come one, I want to ride in one of those water rides" Troy shook his head as Gabriella dragged him to the game.

"I thought we were here to entertain the child, not the mother" he teased.

"Since we're already here, might as well enjoy it" she shrugged. She got into the cart followed by Troy and Alex sitting in between. All through the ride, Alex kept giggling and shrieking as the water splashed on him. Gabriella and Troy laughed along with him, with Troy occasionlly splashing at Gabriella. Every time he did that, Gabriella would complain saying that she didnt want to get wet.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Two hours later, the three of them were exhausted. The had gone on 12 different rides. When they got into the Ferries Wheel, Alex started crying so they had to stop the game so they could get out. Troy aplogized to the man controlling the ride while Gabriella comforted Alex. To cheer him up, Troy bought him an ice-cream cone and got himself one and Gabriella as well. She was grateful at his fast thinking and kind gesture. The three were now heading to Mcdonalds which was on the other side of the park. Troy was giving Alex a piggy back ride after complaing that his feet hurt from walking.

"Mommy I want that tiger!" Alex suddenly pointed to a yellow stuffed tiger at a booth they just passed by.

"You cant buy those sweetie. You have to play and win the game to win that" explained Gabriella.

"Why dont we pway then?" he asked.

"Mommy and I are pretty tierd buddy. I promise you after lunch, we'll try and win you that toy. Sound good?" said Troy, repositioning Alex so he was again sitting on his shoulders.

"Sound good" mimiked Alex. Gabriella giggled.

"Troy you dont ha-"

"Relax Gabby. It's not a big deal, really." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They walked into Mcdonalds and headed to the counter. While they waited for their food, Alex bent down to Troy's ear.

"I need to go potty" he whispered. Gabriella looked at them confused.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"He needs to use the toilet" said Troy.

"Oh. Well you can wait here while I take him. We wont be gone long" said Gabriella, extending her arms to pick Alex off Troy's shoulder.

"All right. I'll be sitting at that empty table" he said pointing. Gabriella nodded and walked away. She then realized that she didnt know where the toilets were.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where the toilets are?" she asked the janitor who was wiping the tables.

"Upstairs to your left" Gabriella thanked him and headed upstairs. On the way up she was trying to balance her bag on one shoulder while holding the wiggling Alex on her hip. She didnt notice where she was going and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sor---Mark?!" she stopped once she realized who she bumped into.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. In a hurry Montez?" he smirked. Gabriella groaned inwardly. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Um..yea kinda." she replied.

"Mommy!" whined Alex biting his lips. Mark looked at him.

"Who's this cute little guy?" he cooed trying to ruffly his hair but Alex instantly buried his head into Gabriella's shoulder, stoping him from doing so.

"Uh..thats my son, Alex" she noticed the dissapointed look on his face.

"Oh. Your married?" he asked.

"No. Single mother. Listen, Mark I need to go. Sorry." she hurried off to the ladies washroom and walked in. She didnt want to talk to him much longer and Alex was starting to get really uncomfortable, from both being near a strange man and from his wet diaper. After changing Alex's diapers and washing both their hands, she picked him up and walked outside and sighed in relief once she saw that Mark was no longer there. She walked downstairs and started to walk to their table.

"So Montez, what are you doing here?" Gabriella jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Mark! You scared me. To answer your question, Troy thought that it would be fun for Alex to spend a day here so he invited us to go today" she explained. Mark clenched his fists in anger, jealous that Troy got to her first, but tried to stay calm.

"Oh. So Bolton is here as well." Gabriella ignored his cold tone.

"Yes. What about you?" asked Gabriella curiosly.

"I'm with my little cousins. They're with their eldest sister in the play pen upstairs. How about you and Alex join us? One of my cousins are about his age." Gabriella froze. What kind of question is that? He knows she's with Troy. She didnt want to be rude but _definitely _didnt want to join him as well. She didnt know how to turn him down politely.

"Oh, um..well.."

"Hey Gabi, over here!" Gabriella spun around and saw Troy waving from their table. She sighed in relief and turned back to Mark who was glaring angrily at Troy.

"I'm sorry Mark. I cant. Maybe next time?" she smiled fakely. Mark nodded smiling, pleased.

"Mommy come on! I'm hungwy" whined Alex.

"All right Sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow then Mark." Gabriella waved and quickly walked away before Mark could reply. She placed Alex in the seat and sat next to him. Alex scooted closer to Troy.

"I want to sit next to Twoy" Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled. For the rest of their meal, the three ate with Gabriella and Troy chatting happily, oblivious to the unhappy and jealous man seated nearby.

"Uncle Mark can we go now? You've been staring at that woman long enough. She's obviously happy spending time with her son and husband and doesnt -"

"He's not her husband!" snapped Mark at the young girl next to him. The young girl rolled her eyes and got up, joining her other siblings in the play pen. Mark kept staring at Gabriella and Troy, gripping his coke so hard he squashed it. _She will be mine. She'll soon realize the mistake she made and come crawling to me. Whether you like it or not Bolton.' _Mark thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After lunch, Troy led them to the booth were they had the stuffed tiger to try to win it as he promised Alex he would. Gabriella was holding Alex in her arms as Troy payed the man. The game consisted of three small basketball nets lined up vertically.

"You have to get the ball through all three nets three times to win the tiger and this brown bear. You have five chances" said the man, handing Troy five tiny orange balls. Alex started clapping cheering Troy and Gabriella giggled at them. Troy threw the first ball and it went through all three nets prefectly.

"Yay! Go Twoy!" cheered Alex clapping his tiny hands. Troy smiled at him and threw the second ball.

He missed.

Gabriella patted his shoulder and smiled encouragically. Troy threw the third ball and it got through all three nets. Alex cheered loudly.

"One more Twoy!" Troy threw the fourth ball and missed again. On his last chance, he took a deep breath and threw it. The ball got into all three nets!

"You won!!!" shrieked Alex cheering. Troy grinned at him and ruffled his brown hair. The man smiled and got the yellow tiger along with a brown teddy bear, smaller than the tiger.

"Congratulations Sir. There you go. One for your pretty wife and one for your cute kid" smiled the man, handing Troy the prizes. Troy's face turned into a deep shade of red and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Gabriella's eyes widen and she blushed furiously, turning her gaze to the floor. Troy cleared his throat and accepted the prizes mumbling a thank you and walked away with Gabriella holding Alex who was hugging the tiger close. The man stared at them confused at the sudden awkwardness before turning his attention to his new customers.

"Tank you Twoy!" Alex leaned over and wrapped an arm around Troy's neck tightly. Trou chuckled and patted his small back.

"No problem buddy. You just make sure that you take good care of him all right?" Alex nodded his head, a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks Troy" said Gabriella. Troy smiled at her.

"No problem. Oh, and here. This is for you." Troy smiled and handed her the brown bear. Gabriella smiled widely.

"Aww thank you" Gabriella leaned over and kissed his cheek. _He's so sweet._ Troy blushed and looked down, stuffing his hands in his front pockets.

"Come on. Let's get you home. It's getting pretty late and someone's getting sleepy" teased Troy nodding at Alex who had his head resting on Gabriella's shoulder, his eyes half closed. Gabriella giggled quietly and pecked her son's forhead and followed Troy out the park's front gates.

* * *

**AN: Awwwww!!! That was soo cute! dont you think?! And that Mark...dont you guys feel like punching him as well? LoL. But wow...that was a long chappie. Troy and Gabriella are starting to like each other..a bit. And dont you think that the Troy and Alex bond is cute too?! Please R&R!**

**Zanessahugefan**


	10. Amy's Announcement

**AN: WOW! 14 reviews for the last chappie?! Thank u so much! OK so the past chapters have been most fluff...the drama is starting real soon!**

**Declaimer: I own nothing. **

**Ps: HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY VANESSA HUDGENS:D (I know im late...its just that I started this chappie a while ago and it was her b-day bak then)**

* * *

**(( No One P.O.V ))**

Gabriella was sitting on her desk Monday morning marking some tests. It was now February, Gabriella's fourth month in Albuquerque. She placed down her pen after finishing marking the last test paper and looked up. The only people in the room besides her were Mark, Johnny, and Mr. Thomas. Claudia had a class and Taylor hasn't arrived yet. Mark kept glancing at her but Gabriella pretended that she didnt notice. He even tried to speak to her but Gabriella just smiled and continued her work. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the coffee machine just as Taylor rushed it.

"Sorry I'm late! Got stopped by someone" she panted. I frowned lightly and Mr. Thomas cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Danforth, please dont let it happen again." said Mr.Thomas before heading out of the room. Taylor nodded, setting her briefcase on her desk. Gabriella walked over to her with her coffee in her hand.

"Good morning Tay" grinned Gabriella. "Why were you late?"

"Morning Gabs. On my way here, Sharpay stopped me and said Amy has something to tell us. She'll be dropping by after school" replied Taylor taking out her students sheets to mark.

"Oh. Do you know what's it about?" asked Gabriella sipping her coffee. Taylor shook her head.

"Not a clue. But it's not a bad thing, Sharpay assured me." After getting out all her stuff out of the brief case, Taylor placed her bag down and walked over to the front of the desk and sat on it.

"So, how are things with you and Mark?" whispered Taylor. Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing new and nothing changed. He's been staring at me all morning and even tried to have a chat with me. But I just smiled and basically ignored him," replied Gabriella quitely, glancing at Mark over her shoulder who quickly looked away.

"Well, he's not the only one who's been staring at you" smirked Taylor. Gabriella blushed. She knew excatly who Taylor was talking about. Troy. Over the past months, Gabriella started to have a crush on him. And the way he interacts with Alex made her like him even more. He was so sweet and such a gentlemen, not to mention handsome. His piercing blue eyes and stunning smile makes every girl's heart melt. Everytime he walks into the room or someone mentions his name, Gabriella's face lit up. Even the girls noticed this but Gabriella denied it saying that he was just her best friend. She wasnt even sure, heck she was _positive_, that he didnt feel the same way. Gabriella was also scared. Scared of this new, uncontrollable feeling which she knew was more than just a crush. Scared of opening her heart to someone knowing that she would be hurt and broken again. She didnt want to go through that pain again. She wasnt ready for a relationship yet. She was grateful for the beautiful friendship she already developed with Troy and as much as she wanted it to be more, she was just scared and not ready.

"Taylor I told you already. Troy and I are just friends!" Taylor raised her eyebrows and tried her best to hide her grin and keep a steady face.

"Who said anything about Troy? I was talking about Brent, the guy at the grocery store. But unless you noticed something about Troy which I dont know about.." Gabriella's face reddend more. Taylor burst out laughing at Gabriella's horrified and embarrased face.

"Taylor Danforth! That was so not funny!" Taylor continued to laugh and wiped the tears which formed from laughing.

"Oh my god Gabi. You should have seen your face!" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her and with a playfull huff turned around and walked to her desk.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Dont forget, your reports on your experiments are due tomorrow!" called Gabriella just as the bell rang indicating the end of Chemistry class. School was over and Gabriella was gathering her stuff. Students rushed out the door and a few remained to clean after their expirements on chemical reactions. A couple of girls, the head cheerleader Brittney Stoner and the head of the Drama Club Alyson Woods, walked up to Gabriella. Gabriella looked up from her sheets and smiled at the girls.

"Ms.Stoner, Ms.Woods. How may I help you?" Gabriella asked. The girls glanced at each other and smiled. Gabriella was a lot of students favourite teacher. She was known for her well manners and kindness.

"Ms. Montez, as you know, the cheerleading squad and the Drama club will be responsible for the Spring dance next month." said Brittney.

"Yeah I heard about that. What about it?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, we were wondering if you could um.. talk to Mr. Morgan to uh..raise our budget" said Alyson nervously. Gabriella frowned.

"But girls, your budget is pretty good. Why do you need a higher one?" Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Montez, the higher the better! And we want the dance to be the best and most memorable East High ever had! We cant achieve that with the old lame school speakers. We need more lights, flashy decorations, new speakers, better tables and high quality food!" exclaimed Brittney, using hand gestures to emphasize her points.

"Ms. Stoner its only one night and the school's speakers and lightning is pretty decent" Gabriella tried to reason with her.

"But its the school's _Spring dance_! The best night-besides Prom dance- of the year! Dont you know how important it is?" whined Alyson. Actually, Gabriella _doesnt _know how important it is. During her high school days, she only went to a couple of dances during freshman year and sophomore and both nights ended pretty bad. On her Junior year and Senior she decided she wouldnt go since its just a waste of time and people go wild during these nights. Gabriella wasnt really a wild person and she preffered to stay home cuddled on her sofa reading than go to a party.

"And its not like we're asking for much. We're just asking to raise our budget a little bit," added Brittney. Gabriella sighed.

"All right. I'll do my best but I cant promise you anything," said Gabriella. The girls squealed and high-fived each other.

"Thank you so much Ms.Montez! Your the best!" exclaimed Alyson before the two rushed out of the class excited. Gabriella giggled and walked out. As she was walking down the nearly empty hallway, she heard her name being called.

"Gabi! Gabriella!" Gabriella spun around and saw Amy rushing towards her. Gabriella remembered what Taylor told her that morning and smiled.

"Hi Amy," greeted Gabriella.

"I'm glad I found you Gabs. This school is huge! I dont know how you've managed to know the place around here" exclaimed Amy. Gabriella laughed.

"Got used to it by time. Anyway, I heard you have something to tell us" said Gabriella.

"Yes I do. But I think its better to gather the gang so I'd only have to say it once since I dont have much time left. I have to be back at work in.."Amy glanced at her watch "..half an hour. Ryan will be telling Zeke and Jason." Gabriella frowned.

"But it's 3:15. What time do you finish work?"

"The magazine is really under pressure now so I have to stay a bit longer at the office," replied Amy. "So, is there a place where I can talk to you guys together?" Gabriella nodded.

"Sure. We could gather at the sports department where I'm sure Chad and Troy are," said Gabriella. Amy scrunched her noise and shook her head.

"Can we go somewhere else? I mean, I dont want to go back to work smelling like gym socks" Gabriella laughed.

"Well then how about my department? No one's there as far as I know."

"OK sure. Where are Sharpay and Kelsi?" asked Amy.

"I think they are at the theater, doing some last minute work," said Gabriella.

"OK cool. I know where that is. I've been to some of Sharpay's and Kelsi's productions." said Amy.

"All right then. I'll get Taylor and the boys and we'll meet you in 5 minutes" said Gabriella as Amy headed to the auditorium. Gariella got out her cell phone and to text Taylor

_Hey Tay, Amy's here. _

_Meet us in our department in 5 minutes._

_I'm on my way to get the guys_

_Gabi._

Gabriella hit the send button and placed her phone back in her pocket. She knocked on the door softly and heard a muffled 'come in'. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hey guys" smiled Gabriella. Troy and Chad were sitting watching a basketball game while the other team coaches were either revising their game plans or having a snack. The Sports department is very different than Gabriella's department. The walls were a shade of blue and all sorts of balls of all different games were scattered around the room, on desks, tables, and some were hung on the wall. Trophies and medals sat on rows of shelves at one side of the room.

"Oh, hey Gabs. What's up?" smiled Troy glancing at Gabriella for a second before returning his attention back to the game.

"Amy's here. She has something to tell us. So get your butts off that sofa and come along with me." Both of them kept staring at the TV screen. "Now!" added Gabriella. The two men groaned and mumbled before reluctantly getting up.

"Wow Montez. I'm impressed. No other woman could control Bolton like that, well except for his mother. You must be one special girl," smirked the football coach. He had heard of the oblivious couple and loved to tease Troy about it. Both Gabriella and Troy blushed and Troy glared at him.

"Oh trust me, she is when it comes to my man," said Chad slapping Troy's back.

"Look who's talking! The guy who's afraid of his own wife!" replied Troy. Chad grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"What can I say? Taylor can sometimes be..scary" he shuddered. Gabriella and the others laughed at him.

"Right. Now come on let's get going. Amy and the girls are waiting," said Gabriella walking out the door with Chad.

"Good luck with your girl Bolton. Dont let her slip away" said one of the coaches.

"Believe me, I wont," said Troy smiling, staring at where Gabriella just left. He snapped back to reality and blushed as the other men where laughing. "I mean, she's a great friend. Why would I? She's just my best friend," added Troy.

"Thats not what it looked like ten minutes ago" Troy groaned and walked out the door hearing Gabriella's yells. He knows exactly what they were talking about..

**(( 10 minutes ago..Troy P.O.V))**

I was sitting with Chad watching a basketball game. We decided to chill for a while and watch a basketball game since we didnt have practice this afternoon. The only other people besides us were the football coach, Richard Jackson, and the soccer coach, Eric Jones.

"So Bolton, how's it going with that Montez girl?" asked Eric.

"Her name's Gabriella!" I snapped. I hated it when people called her that. She's a human being with a name, so people should call her that and _not _'that Montez girl'.

"Woah there Bolton. Chill" said Richard smirking.

"Sorry man. Anyway, nothing's going on between us. We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I said, trying to convince them as well as myself. But I knew I was kidding myself. I've tried so many times to convince myself that she's just my friend and that my feelings towards her are brother/sister feelings. But I know that I'm wrong. Way wrong. What I feel towards her is far from what a brother should feel towards his sister. I dont like her as my little sister as Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan do. My feelings are much more different. Over the past few months, I have gotten to know Gabriella more and started to like her more. I sort of have a crush on her...a huge one. Her gorgeous smile, her shining chocolate-brown eyes and her amazing personality. She's nothing like any other woman I've met before. She's funny, kind, caring, sweet, generous, and just stunning beautiful. I also love and adore her son! He's pretty smart and cute. I love playing with him and teaching him basketball as if he's my own son._ Woah there...my son?! Where did that come from? _But yet again, what makes a father...a father? It's not just being biologically related to his son, but it's the special bond that he shares with him. And in my outlook, Alex and I have bonded pretty well.

"Oh ok. I guess I can set up my brother with her then," said Eric. I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? I mean they're both single. They might make a cute couple." I tried my best to stay cool.

"I think Gabriella is capable of choosing her own men." I said.

"In other words, he's waiting for her to choose him" said Chad. I slapped his head as all three laughed.

"Come on Bolton. Just admit it," said Richard.

"Admit what? I told you guys we're just friends! Now please, let me watch this game peacfully," I sat back and watched the game. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Gabriella's head poked in.

"Hey guys," she said. My face lit up and I glanced at her smiling.

"Oh, hey Gabs. What's up?" **(Im gonna repeat the whole thing again. Its the same as above)**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(( No One P.O.V))**

Gabriella, Chad, and Troy walked to the Science department where Amy and the girls were waiting. Gabriella opened the door and walked in followed by Chad and Troy. She noticed Amy, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi sitting and chatting. She also noticed Mark at his desk. _Oh great. What's he doing here at lunch time?! _Gabriella sighed and took a seat between Kelsi and Troy while Chad took a seat next to Taylor.

"He's was here when we came in," whispered Kelsi sympathetically. Gabriella smiled at her and nodded. Amy stood up and stood infront of everyone.

"Great, now that everyone's here, I would like to ask you guys something," said Amy who seemed totally oblivious to Mark. The gang nodded their heads giving her their full attention.

"_All Fashion _magazine **(made up. That's where Amy works) **is having a fashion show in New York in a week. Since I'm the editor of the magazine, I was allowed to bring along a maximum number of ten people along with me for the show. So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along with me and Ryan to New York this Saturday?" asked Amy. The girls squealed and jumped-except Gabriella who sat there shocked-and hugged Amy. Troy and Chad were grinning widely.

"Oh my god Amy! Are you serious?!" squealed Sharpay.

"Yep. We'll only be gone for a week. This Saturday until the following Saturday. The fashion show is on next Wednesday."

"Oh we are _so _going!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Thank you so much Amy!" said Kelsi. Amy shrugged and smiled.

"No problem. And you dont have to worry about any financial problems. The magazine will be paying for your trip and the hotel you'll be staying at." she said. This caused the girls to squeal louder.

"A free vacation to New York for a _whole week_! And attend a _fashion show_ as well! This is gonna be so much fun!" exclaimed Taylor happily.

"But what about work? And the children?" asked Gabriella who hasn't spoken since Amy announced her invitation.

"I'm sure Morgan could give us a week off," said Chad.

"Yeah. And Natalie and Mickey could stay with their grandparents. I'm sure Maria could look after Alex right?" said Taylor. "Besides, Hellen is available if you need her" she added. Gabriella was still not convinced.

"I dont know you guys. I've never left Alex alone for this long" she said.

"Dont worry Gabs. It's only a week and he wont be alone. Maria will be there with him," said Troy.

"Oh Gabi please come. It's a small vacation for all of us. It wouldnt be the same without you," pleaded Kelsi.

"Yeah. We cant leave our little sister behind," added Chad.

"Gabi it's New York! A _free _trip to New York!" said Sharpay. "Imagine us shopping there, visiting the city's greatest malls and centers. Besides, you can meet up with all of your friends back there right?" Gabriella groaned inwardly hearing this. _Friends? Pff..yeah right. My only best friend there was Kristy. But her husband's job was transferred to L.A so they had to move there. And..oh no! What about Robert?? What if I see him there?! No, this time I have my friends. And I dont care who the hell he's with, I'm not going to let him spoil my fun. But still... _Gabriella didnt want to spoil the mood and _definitely _didnt want to make her friends suspicious, but they were too excited to notice. So she smiled and nodded.

"All right, I'll go," the girls squealed and hugger her tightly. Troy looked at her suspicious. He decided to talk to her later privately.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Taylor.

"Yeah. New York city, here we come!" added Sharpay. Amy laughed.

"All right then. I'm glad you all could make it. I have to go now and make a few phone calls. I'll see you guys later," she waved before walking out the door. Just then, Troy's cell phone buzzed indicating he has a new message. He flipped it open and read the message.

"That's wierd," said Troy frowning. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"I just got a message from Morgan. He says the gym is a complete mess. But we didnt have any practice today and the guys wouldnt have possibly gotten in, since Chad locked the gym, didnt you Chad?" asked Troy eyeing Chad.

"Me? I thought it was you!" Troy groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Chad! You had the keys! You were responsible for that!" exclaimed Troy. Chad shook his head and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I dont have the keys, you-" he stopped when he felt something metal in one of the pockets. He took out his hand and saw a keyring holding a few keys. "Oops?" he smiled sheepishly. The girls burst out laughing while Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Chad. You have some cleaning to do," said Troy opening the office door.

"Me?! What about you?!" Chad stood up from his seat.

"Nah. I'll just stand and watch you tidy up the place and then make sure you actually lock the door when we leave," said Troy crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair!" grumbled Chad. Taylor shook her head at her clueless husband and grinned.

"Hunny, it is your fault so it is fair," Chad glared at her while the girls laughed at him..

"Great. My own wife is against me," mumbled Chad. Troy sighed.

"Dude, lets just get this over with," he stepped out the door followed by a grumbling Chad.

"You better hurry Chad! Dont forget, we need to pick up Mickey from your mother's place," called Taylor before the door slammed shut. The girl gathered at Gabriella's desk.

"I see he's still the same clueless Chad, huh Tay?" teased Kelsi. Taylor giggled and nodded.

"That's my man."

"Anyway, arnt you girls excited for this trip?!" squealed Sharpay. Taylor and Kelsi nodded furiously while Gabriella just gave a light nod. They kept talking on how fun it's going to be until Sharpay gave a loud shriek, which startled everyone including Mark who has overheard everything.

"Oh my God!! That is _so _cute!" shrieked Sharpay, pointing to the framed pictures on Gabriella's desk. There were three framed pictures on her desk. To the left was a picture of Alex grinning widely at the camera. On the right was a picture of Troy sleeping in his apartment's living room couch with Alex sleeping on his stomach on top of Troy. Gabriella had been out that night so Troy offered to baby-sit Alex. When she arrived at Troy's apartment, she found them sleeping and just couldnt help but take a photo of the cute sight. The one Sharpay was pointing at was the photo in the middle. It was a pictue of Troy, Alex, and Gabriella near a lake in the park. Alex was on Troy's back, his grinning face popping out from Troy's left shoulder. Troy was smiling widely and bending down a bit, with one arm holding Alex and the other tightly wrapped around Gabriella's waist, who looked like she was laughing with both her arms resting on Troy's arm.

Taylor and Kelsi 'aww'ed at the picture while Gabriella, who was blushing furiously, placed the photo facedown.

"How could I have not notice this before?" said Taylor.

"Um..I just..uh..had it in here recently..so um..yeah" Gabriella's face was deep red. Kelsi turned the photo back up.

"Gabriella these pictures are so cute! You guys look adorable together. You dont have to be embarrassed. And look at the one with Troy and Alex sleeping," gushed Kelsi.

"Yeah, like father and son," added Sharpay but quickly clasped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Taylor sent her a stern and Sharpay smiled apologitacally.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I didnt mean to.." Sharpay stopped seeing the look on Gabriella's face who was staring at the picture smiling softly. _Like father and son.._

"Hmm, Shar. I dont think you were the only thinking that," teased Taylor. Gabriella snapped out of her gaze and blushed.

"I dont, its just that..uh..he's um.." Gabriella stuttered. The girls burst out laughing and Mark, who stood behind them pretending to go through the file cabinat just to take a look at the pictures, tried his best not to grab the photos and smash them into pieces.

"Oh Gabi, just admit it. You are _totally _in love with him," said Sharpay.

"Am not!"

"Gabriella, there's nothing wrong feeling in love you know," Kelsi patted her shoulder. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"Kelsi! I am _not _inlove with Troy! He's just my best friend. A really, really, great friend -"

"Whom you are totally in love with," inturrupted Taylor. Gabriella groaned. She knew no matter what, she could never convince her friends...even if what they are saying is true.

Mark sat at his desk, grinning evilly. He had heard everything. And knew exactly what to do...

* * *

**AN: I decided to stop it here. Sorry for not updating for a while. So...Gabi's going bak to NY...wat will happen?? And wat does Mark has up his sleeve? You'll find out soon! Next chapter is just a sort of filler...nothing big. But the drama starts in NY. Thats the biggest hint :D Now plzz R&R!**


	11. Meeting the Boltons

**AN: Hello! OK, I know that i said nothing big is gonna happen in this chapter, its true but i decided to boost things up a big, take another step. Anyway please dont forget to review! Oh and I just realized that Gabriella havnt met the Boltons yet! So I squeazed it in here lol. Enjoy.**

**Declaimer: Must I repeat it everytime? I do not own anything at all!**

* * *

**(( No One P.O.V))**

Later that afternoon, Gabriella walked into her house carrying a sleeping Alex after picking him up from Mrs.Newton. Maria, who was reading in the living room, looked up when she heard the front door close.

"Hi Ella. You're a bit late today. How was work?" Gabriella jumped in surprise slightly hearing her mother's voice.

"Oh Mom. Didn't see you there. Work was good, I have some news to tell you. But let me put Alex into bed first," replied Gabriella quietly as to not wake up the sleeping toddler. Gabriella headed upstairs into her room and changed Alex into more comfortable clothes. She gently placed him in his crib and kissed his forehead softly, covering him with the soft blue blanket. She then changed into a pair of black capri pants and a red top. Gabriella walked back downstairs into the kitchen to prepare Alex's dinner and found Maria making coffee.

"By the way, Amy called. She said to call her as soon as possible at her office. I left the number on top of the phone book," said Maria siping her coffee.

"Okay thanks," said Gabriella taking out some frozen chicken nuggets to cook for Alex.

"So what's the news you wanted to tell me?" asked Maria leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Mom, I might be going to New York this Saturday," said Gabriella avoiding her mother's gaze. Maria froze and turned to look at her daughter.

"What..why?"

"Amy invited us all to her magazine's fashion show wich would be held next Wednesday in New York. She is able to bring along a maximum number of ten people with her. The magazine will be paying for the trip and the hotel so it'll be like a free trip All the gang is going and I'm thinking about joining them as well," Gabriella turned on the stove and placed a few nuggets onto the pan to let it defrost.

"Oh Gabi, are you sure?" asked Maria worried. Gabriella sighed.

"Honestly? No. I mean, what about Alex? I've never let him all alone for a whole week. And what if I run into...Robert," Gabriella whispered the last part.

"Gabriella you dont have to worry about Alex. I'm here. And about Robert, yes there is a chance that you might run into him. But who knows? He might have moved. Besides, even if you did, you have all your friends with you...and Troy," Maria smirked seeing the blush on her daughter's cheek. She knew that Gabriella has feelings towards Troy that were more than what a friend feels towards another friend, but she is just too stubborn to admit it.

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Gabriella slowly.

"Gabi, you cant run away from the past. You have to face it soon. And the sooner, the better. And like I said, dont worry about Alex. I'll be here with him."

"But Mom, what about your work? You said you had a buisness trip. Oh God Mom! I forgot about your trip! There is no way -" Maria chuckled.

"Ella relax! My trip is in two weeks. I told you. So I will be available to watch Alex. I'll drop him off with Hellen in the morning then be with him for the rest of the day" assured Maria placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella turned off the stove and placed the nuggets on a plate.

"I guess your right. I'll think about it. Thanks Mom," Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek and hurried upstairs after hearing Alex's cries. She walked into her room and found Alex sitting in his crib, red-faced, crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Gabriella picked him up and rubbed his back soothly. He continued to sob into his mother's shoulder. "Shh, it's ok. Mommy's here," whispered Gabriella softly walking around to calm him down. A few minutes later after he calmed down, his sobs turning into a few sniffles, Gabriella headed to the sink in her bathroom to wash his tear stained face.

"What's wrong hunny? Had a bad dream?" asked Gabriella gently wiping his face with a wet towel. Alex nodded. "Do you want to tell Mommy about it?" Alex shook his head. Gabriella picked him up and walked out of the bathroom. "All right then. Mommy made some nuggets, your favourite, do you want some?" asked Gabriella tickling his tummy which earned a giggle from Alex.

"Yeah," replied Alex. Gabriella walked back downstairs and placed him in the highchair before placing the plate of chicken nuggets on his tray. Gabriella then opened the top cabinet and took out a mug to pour some coffee for her.

"Alex, do you want to drink something?" asked Maria.

"I want some owange joos!" said Alex biting a nugget. Maria giggled and poured some juice into his favourite Goofy glass and place it next to his plate.

"So Mom, where is your buisness trip going to be this time?" asked Gabriella siping her coffee.

"New Jersey. I'll be gone two days after you come back from your trip, if you are going. It'll be slightly longer than all my other trips. I'll be gone for about ten days. Are you okay being alone here?" asked Maria washing her cup. Gabriella nodded.

"Dont worry about us. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself," teased Gabriella but was serious at the same time. Maria nodded.

After washing her mug and Alex's plate, Gabriella went upstairs to her room to grab her jacket. She wanted to think about this trip and knew that a walk in the fresh air would help her. She took her cell phone and the piece of paper which had Amy's office number on it and tucked them in her pocket. She headed back downstairs into the living room where her mother was reading and Alex playing with his toys.

"Hey Mom, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon," said Gabriella. Maria looked up from her book and smiled, nodding her head.

"Mommy can I come?" asked Alex hopefully. Gabriella shook her head.

"No sweetie, its getting dark. Why dont you stay here with Grandma and I'll be back soon all right?" Alex nodded. Gabriella opened the front door and walked out, down the driveway and into the sidewalk.

**(( Gabi P.O.V ))**

I have been walking for about 5 minutes, not sure exactly where I'm heading. I called Amy on my way and she gave me more information on the trip, such as our flight date and time and the hotel we'll be staying at. I stopped and found myself infront of a park. I headed towards and sat at a nearby bench thinking about the trip. _I want to go, I really do. But am I ready to face the past? Am I ready to face Robert...if I do run into him. But why should I care about him? He's the one who's been having an affair and obviously didnt want his child. Besides, I wont be alone. I'd have the girls, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and all my friends with me. And Mom is going to be here with Alex. So I know that he'll be in safe hands. _I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didnt notice someone take a seat next to me.

"A penny for your thoughts," I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to meet the blue eyes that I would recognize anywhere.

"Oh, Troy. Sorry, I didnt see you there. What are you doing here?" I asked. Troy smiled at me and leaned back.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was heading to my parent's house for dinner then I saw you here sitting. You seemed so deep in thought. Care to share?"

"It's nothing really," I replied staring at my hands that layed on my lap.

"Is it about the trip?" My head snapped up and I looked him, shocked.

"How do you know?" Troy shrugged.

"I noticed today that you weren't..um..as excited as all the others. I didnt want to talk to you about it in public in case you were uncomfortable. But, are you ok?" I smiled at his concern. _He's so sweet! Should I tell him? It would be easy to have a friend to open up to. But I dont want to have him involved in my crazy life._

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied. I couldnt tell him. _What if he doesnt want to associate with me anymore because of my messed up life? Nah...Troy wouldnt do that..right?_ I saw him raise his eyebrows at me.

"You know, for a smart girl like you, your lieing skills sucks," he teased. I giggled. Busted. "Now really, what's wrong?" I sighed. I'm going to take a risk and come clean, hoping everything will turn out great.

"It's just - wait..werent you going to your parents house?" I asked. Troy glanced at his watch.

"There's still time. I was supposed to meet them at six-thirty. It's still six," he said. "Now, are you gonna tell me or what?"

"It's just that being back in New York will...um..bring back some uh..unpleasant memories," I said slowly. Troy looked confused.

"What kind of memories?"

"You see back in New York, I didnt have many friends. In fact, I only had my best friend Kristy. But her husband's company transferred him to L.A, so she moved." Troy nodded his head and looked at me, motioning for me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"And..I'm also scared of running into my ex-boyfriend, Robert," I shifted in my seat uncomfortable. Troy must have senses this. He placed his hands on top of mine and I looked up into his eyes.

"Gabi, you dont have to tell me. It's ok," he said softly. I shook my head.

"No, I want to. Robert is Alex's father," Troy seemed shocked by this. I never told him about Alex's dad and when he asks me, I always change the subject. "When I told him about Alex, he wasn't pleased at all..." I sat there re-telling the whole story.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(( No One P.O.V ))**

Back at the Montez's household, Maria was sitting in the dining room doing some work when Alex walked in.

"Gwanda, I'm bowred," Maria placed down her pen and lifted up the toddler, placing him on her lap.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Maria. Alex shrugged.

"When is mommy comming home?"

"I dont know sweetie. But she should be here soon," replied Maria. Alex still looked bored. Maria had an idea. "Alex, how about we go to the playground? Maybe Mickey can come too," Alex's face lit up and he nodded furiously. Maria laughed and lifted him off her lap to get the phone.

"All right, let me call Mickey's mommy and ask her." Maria dialed Taylor's phone and waited. She picked up on the third ring

_"Hello?"_

"Taylor, Hi. It's me Maria, Gabriella's mother"

_"Oh Hi Maria. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, thank you dear. How are you?"

_"I'm good. Tired but good" laughed Taylor._ Maria smiled.

"Great. Are you busy at the moment?"

_"No. Why?"_

"Alex wants to go to the playground and we were wondering if you and Mickey could join us?"

_"Yeah sure. That'll be great"_

"Good. So we'll meet you at the playground in 10 minutes. Sound good?"

_"Sounds great. We'll see you soon. Bye"_

"Bye" Maria hung up. She turned around and saw Alex grinning hopefully.

"Yes they are comming. Come on let's get your jacket and we'll go," she picked him up and headed for the coat closet.

"Yaay!" clapped Alex. After getting both their jackets on, Maria left a note for Gabriella telling them where they are and placed it on the coffee table. She picked up Alex and walked out the door to the playground to meet Taylor and Mickey.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"...and it turns out he had been having an affair with her for the past 6 months!" Gabriella sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She tried so hard to stop the tears but failed. Troy stared at the young woman next to him sympathetically.

"Oh Brie," Troy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him while she sobbed into the crook of his neck, clutching his jacket tightly. Troy rubbed her back trying to comfort her and slowly rocked her back and forth.

"I dont know what I did wrong to make him cheat on me! Was I not good enough?! Was I not worth it?! I mean -"

"Hey!" Troy pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye. "Dont ever say that Gabriella. Nothing is wrong with you. You didnt do anything wrong. He's the jerk. It's his lost. He's the one that's not worth it. He's not worth your tears. And there is no way in hell that you werent good enough for him. In fact, I could say that it was the other way around and that _you_ were too good for him. To tell you the truth, I'm even more excited to go to New York now and meet this guy to beat the crap out of him," Gabriella smiled slightly. "Oh come on Montez! You can do much better than that," teased Troy.

"Shut up" Gabriella giggled and slapped his arm playfully. Troy grinned at her.

"Now there's that famous Montez giggle!" exclaimed Troy. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Famous Montez giggle?" questioned Gabriella. Troy nodded.

"Yeah. Let's see, you've got the Montez giggle, the Montez pout - which is very affective may I add - the Montez violence techniques -" Gabriella gasped and shoved him playfully.

"We are not violence!"

"Hey! Yes you are, in a way, and the proof occured just seconds ago!" said Troy grinning. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"You are such a dork!"

"Gee thank you for the compliment," said Troy sarcastically. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Troy. For everything," whispered Gabriella kissing his cheek softly. Troy blushed slightly and tightened his grip around her.

"No problem Gabi. I'm always here if you ever needed me." Troy stood up and helped Gabriella to her feet.

"Have you had dinner yet?" asked Troy.

"No. Why?" said Gabriella as Troy lead her down the path in the park.

"Good because we are going to my parents house for dinner." Gabriella froze.

"Are you kidding me?! I cant go like this! I look horrible!" She pointed to her messy hair and tear stained face. "Besides, I dont want to interfere."

"Nonsense. My parents, mostly my Mom, and my sister have been dying to meet you. I still cant believe that you've been here for about four months and still didnt meet my family," replied Troy. Gabriella sighed knowing that there is no way she's going to get out of this.

"OK fine. Can we please at least go to my place so I can clean up. I want to look good to make a good impression," pleaded Gabriella.

"All right fine. But hurry up." Troy and Gabriella arrived at Gabriella's house a few minutes later. Gabriella read the note her mother left hear and hurried upstairs to wash her face and change into something more decent. Troy called his mother and informed her that he'll be arriving soon with Gabriella, which Mrs.Bolton was thrilled to hear. Gabriella returned downstairs in a a pair of blue jeans and a green baby doll dress and dark green ballet flops. She had re-applied her makeup and let her curls fall loosely around her shoulders. After grabbing her jacket and purse, the young adults walked out the door and headed towards the Bolton's household.

A few minutes later, Gabriella and Troy stood infront of the wooden door of the Bolton's household. Troy rung the doorbell and waited. Footsteps could be heard from the other side and the door was opened by a woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Troy! Your here, come in" said Mrs.Bolton as Troy stepped in with Gabriella.

"Hey Mom. Mom, this is Gabriella Montez, Maria's daughter. Gabi, this is my mother." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs.Bolton," said Gabriella politely.

"Oh honey the pleasure is ours, and please call me Laura. It's wonderful to finally meet you! My, you look exactly like Maria." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you." Laura led them to the living room where a man was sitting and watching TV, what looked like a basketball game. He looked up when the three entered the room.

"Troy! How are you son? And who is this young lady?" asked Mr.Bolton.

"Hey Dad. This is Gabriella Montez, Mar-"

"Aah, Ms. Montez. Maria's daughter correct?" inturupted Mr.Bolton. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes Sir. Nice to meet you," replied Gabriella. Mr.Bolton smiled.

"The pleasure is mine. And please call me Jack. We have heard nothing but good stuff about you from Troy," Gabriella giggled as Troy blushed, sending his father a dont-embarrass-me Look. Just then, a girl with straight blonde hair and striking blue eyes, same as Troy's, walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad, did you - oh hey Troy! Who's your friend?" asked the girl seeing her brother sitting next to an unfamiliar woman.

"Hey Amber. This is Gabriella Montez. Gabs, this is my sister, Amber," replied Troy.

"Oh. So you finally brought the great Gabriella Montez," smirked Amber. Troy glared at his sister and Gabriella simply smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Gabriella"

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. Jack, will you help me in the kitchen please?" asked Laura heading towards the kitchen. Jack nodded and stood up, following his wife.

"So, Amber. Troy told me your in college. What college do you attend?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, this is my junior year at UCLA but I have this week off so I'm staying with my parents. I'm leaving on Sunday,"

"Cool. What major?"

"Buisness. But I'm thinking about transferring into Law though," admitted Amber. Troy snorted.

"You? A lawyer? That'll be a first," teased Troy. Amber glared at her brother but chose to ignore his comment. Amber and Gabriella continued to chat and got to know each other, while Troy just sat there extremely bored, but pleased to know that his best friend and sister are getting along pretty well. Amber was happy that for the first time ever, Troy had brought home a sweet woman instead of the sluts air-headed girls. A few minutes later, Troy got fed up and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Gabriella.

"Just heading to the kitchen. I dont think I can handle anymore girls chitchat," said Troy walking away. Gabriella and Amber rolled their eyes and got back to their conversation.

"Hey um..dinner wont be ready till about half an hour later. How about we go and take a walk?" asked Amber.

"Sure" replied Gabriella. Both girls got their jacket and Amber poked her head in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, me and Gabriella are going for a walk okay?" said Amber. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"All right honey, but dont be gone too long," replied Laura.

"Yo Amber. You better not be telling her any of my 'embarassing moments' all right?" said Troy using air quotes. Amber put on a big fake smile.

"If I didnt, then I would have failed my duty as you sister bro. See ya!" She walked back to an amused Gabriella and the two walked out the door.

"You do know that you're going to tell me everything dont you?" said Gabriella giggling.

"Duh!" The two laughed and walked down the sidewalk.

**(( Back at the Bolton's household ))**

"She seemed like a lovely lady, dont you think so Jack?" said Laura slicing some tomatoes. Troy rolled her eyes and took a bite out of his apple.

"Mom, you made that point clear already. Can we talk about something else?" pleaded Troy.

"Oh come on Troy. I just want to get to know your friend better," replied Laura. Troy groaned and placed his head in his hands. Jack chuckled and patted his son's shoulder.

"Honey I think you've tortured our son enough already," said Jack.

"Thank you!" said Troy. Jack took a seat at the kitchen table and faced his son.

"So Troy, when are you going to ask her out?" asked Jack smirking.

"Dad!"

"Oh sweetie, I've seen the way you've been staring at her. You obviously like her," said Laura mixing the salad.

"Mom! I like her as my friend, nothing more, nothing less," lied Troy. He knew if he confessed his feelings, God know what his family might do...especially Amber.

"Son, you need more than that to convince your old folks. Now why dont you just ask her out and get it over with." said Jack.

"Mom, Dad, please. I can handle myself," said Troy a bit frustrated.

"All right. But dont let her slip away. Girls like her are rare to find," said Laura checking the oven for the chicken casserole. Troy smiled slightly. _Believe me Mom, I wont. Girls like her are impossible to find. _

**(( Back with Amber and Gabriella))**

"...and then he was running around in the front yard..naked!" Gabriella burst out laughing after hearing one of Troy's childhood stories. She was starting to like Amber alot and both were having alot of fun which never happened in Amber's case. Amber never liked the girls Troy brought home, except for the gang. Gabriella wiped a few tears that formed from laughing so much.

"Oh my God. I cant believe he did that," exclaimed Gabriella laughing.

"Well thats Troy Bolton to you, my dufus brother who doesnt have the guts to ask you out," smirked Amber seeing the blush on Gabriella's face.

"Amber, we're just best friends. I mean come on, out of all the girls, why on earth would he pick me?" asked Gabriella, more likely to herself. Amber rolled her eyes.

"God, your just as stubborn as my brother. I know that I've just met you personally, but you should see the way Troy talks about you. Gabriella this, Gabriella that! Seriously, I've never seen him talk about a girl like this before. Sometimes, I wonder if you actually exist, no offense, or if it is just his imaginary. But I'm glad to have finally met you," said Amber seriously. Gabriella looked at her and smiled. She was a bit flattered by what Amber has just said.

"None taken. And thanks," Amber grinned at her.

"No problem. Anyway, I met your son Alex a few days ago. What a cutie! He's so adorable!" gushed Amber. Gabriella grinned.

"Oh really? Thanks. When did you meet him?" asked Gabriella curious.

"He was walking in the park with Troy and I found them there. He told me that he was your son. Has your eyes and hair," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Troy never told me that. Anyway, I -"

"Amber!!!" Gabriella and Amber spun around and a blonde lady came rushing to them. Gabriella frowned seeing her look. She had a huge chest and was wearing short black mini skirt, showing her tanned long legs, and a red taktop with a huge cut showing her large breasts. She had green eyes and her face was literally covered in make-up with a big fake smile on her face.

"Andrea!" exclaimed Amber shocked.

* * *

**AN: Ooh so who's this Andrea girl? Next up, the identity of Andrea is revealed..and Gabriella eating dinner at the Bolton :D Plzz R&R!!**

**ZanesaHugeFan**


	12. Surprise Guest

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much for ur reviews! I loved them! Keep up the good work lol.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"He was walking in the park with Troy and I found them there. He told me that he was your son. Has your eyes and hair," Gabriella smiled._

_"Thanks. Troy never told me that. Anyway, I -"_

_"Amber!!!" Gabriella and Amber spun around and a blonde lady came rushing to them. Gabriella frowned seeing her look. She had a huge chest and was wearing short black mini skirt, showing her tanned long legs, and a red taktop with a huge cut showing her large breasts. She had green eyes and her face was literally covered in make-up with a big fake smile on her face._

_"Andrea!" exclaimed Amber shocked._

**Present**

"Andrea!"

"Ambie! How are you sweeheart?!" Andrea wrapped her arms around Amber into a bone crushing hug. Gabriella stood back confused and noticed the uncomfortable look on Amber's face and the help-me look she was sending. Amber pushed Andrea away and Andrea gave her a confused look.

"Okay first of all, it's Amber and _not _Ambie. Secondly, what are you doing here! Arent you supposed to be in Florida?" asked Amber annoyed.

"Oh no. I moved back here to Albuqurque!" grinned Andrea flipping back her blond hair with her manicured hands. She then looked at Gabriella and frowned.

"Who are you?" asked Andrea looking at Gabriella disdainfully. Gabriella didnt like the way she was staring at her.

"Oh, this Troy's gir-" started Amber but was cut by Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you," as much as Gabriella disliked this woman, she didnt want to be rude and extended her hand. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Gabriella frowned and placed her hand back at her side. Andrea turned back to Amber who was glaring at her. "So, where are you girls heading?"

"Um..we were going back to my house for dinner," replied Amber crossing her arms at her chest. Andrea's face lit up and linked her arms with Amber.

"Ooh! Is Troy there?! I can't wait for him to see me. I know he'll be so pleased and surprised! Dont you think so?!" Andrea dragged Amber with her leaving Gabriella behind, tagging along unhappily.

"He's going to be surprised all right," mumbled Amber pulling herself away from the embrace. "Listen Andrea, we really have to get going. Come on Gabriella," Amber grabbed Gabriella's hand and started walking but was stopped by Andrea.

"Ambie! You dont have to run away from me! I just want to meet Troy and tell him the news! So let's get going!" Amber sighed, knowing that there is no way she's going to leave them alone and sent Gabriella an apologic look. Gabriella smiled and shrugged.

"What news?" asked Amber bored.

"You'll have to wait and see!" exclaimed Andrea happily walking along, her high heels clicking on the sidewalk.

**(( Back at the Boltons ))**

"Look Mom, Dad. Im begging you. Please dont embarass me tonight! _Please!_" pleaded Troy just as the front door opened.

"Oh nonsense Troy. We dont embarrass you. We just..express our opinions freely, right Jack?" Jack chuckled and raised his arms.

"I'm not getting involved." replied Jack. Hushed voices could be heard from the living room.

"Is that Amber and Gabriella?" asked Laura. Before anyone could answer, Amber's voice was heard.

"Hey Troy! Mom! Dad! There's a..um..surprise guest here," called Amber. The three adults in the kitchen glanced at each other, confused.

"Did you guys invite anyone else?" asked Troy. Jack and Laura shook their heads.

"Not that we know of," said Jack as the three walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Amber, Gabriella, and..Andrea were standing. Troy's eyes widened in shock seeing the 'surprise guest'

"Surprise!" squealed Andrea, lunging herself at Troy. Laura and Jack stood there shocked seeing their son's ex-fiance **(haha!) **and quietly crept to the kitchen. Amber stood annoyed, not to mention bored, next to an uncomfortable and sad Gabriella. _He lied. He said he didnt have a girlfriend. Now there's no way we are going to be more than friends, as if that's going to happen even if that Andrea wasn't here. Oh well...at least I have him as my best friend...right? _Gabriella sighed sadly, quietly.Amber noticed this and smiled sadly at her but Gabriella just shrugged. Troy pulled back from her hug and stared at Andrea, a horrified look on his face which went unnoticed by Andrea.

"Andrea! Wow..that's a surprise. Um..what are you doing here?!" Andrea grinned widely, thinking that Troy was pleased to see to her which, in fact, was the complete opposite. Andrea grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch and sat next to him.

"I moved from Florida right back here to Albuqurque!" squealed Andrea making Troy wince. The thing he hated the most, besides her slutty look, and patronizing personality, is her high squeals. He looked over at his sister and Gabriella and saw Amber sitting on the arm of the couch looking bored and checking her nails and Gabriella sitting in an armchair across the room. Troy frowned when he saw the expression on her face, it was a mixture of sadness and...jealousy? Troy sighed and looked back at Andrea who was still chatting excitely. _Tonight was supposed to be my night with Gabriella and my family. God Andrea, couldn't you have chosen another time to pop out?!_

"Oh Troy, you cant believe how happy I am to see you! I missed you so much!" She grinned widely, which anyone could see was fake. Troy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um..yeah. It is uh..shocking to see you again," Andrea's face lit up.

"Oh I knew you'd be so happy to see me!" Gabriella couldnt take this anymore and stood up. Troy and Amber's head shot up and looked at her questiongly.

"Excuse me, I think I'll just head to the kitchen to help Laura and Jack," said Gabriella. Troy gave her an apologic look, motioning at Andrea with his head slightly and Gabriella giggled quietly nodding, indicating that she understood. Amber looked back between the two amused at how they could understand each other so easily.

"Okay," Andrea didnt notice the non-verbal conversation between Troy and Gabriella and continued chatting with Troy as Gabriella left the living room to the kitchen. Amber was about to follow but stopped seeing the desperate dont-leave-me look Troy was giving her. Amber smirked but left anyway upstairs to her room leaving Troy glaring at her from behind.

"..and it was like--Troy? Troy are you listning?!" asked Andrea. Troy snapped his head towards and cleared his throat.

"Hm..oh..yeah, I am. So what happened you say?" Andrea smiled and continued her story that occured at the mall last week.

**(( With Gabriella in the kitchen ))**

Gabriella walked into the living where she found Laura cooking at the stove and Jack sitting at the island drinking coffee. Gabriella took a seat next to him.

"Got fed up with her bubbly talking too, sweetie?" asked Laura giggling. Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. I dont even know her and yet I feel like I cant stand being in the same room with her. She's like a radio that just wouldnt shut up! I dont even know how Troy would date that girl!" exclaimed Gabriella. Jack almost choked on his coffee and Laura turned off the stove, letting the hot spaghatti sauce cool down a bit.

"Oh, no no no. Andrea isnt Troy's girlfriend!" said Jack quickly. "Us Bolton men have a much better taste in woman and aparently my son inherited that talent," grinned Jack proudly, winking at Gabriella. Gabriella eye's widened and she blushed furiously. Laura shook her head and slapped her husband's head.

"Ow!" groaned Jack. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Honey, leave her alone. I think we embarrassed them enough," laughed Laura.

"Embarrass who enough?" asked Amber walking through the kitchen doorway.

"Gabriella and your brother. We were just discussing about him and Andrea," replied Jack.

"You can never embarrass Troy enough," laughed Amber. Gabriella grinned at her. "And about Troy and Andrea, augh, honestly, cant that woman take a hint?! You should see Troy out there. He looked like a scared puppy in the hands of the big bad wolf! I dont know how he put up with her for two years," Amber took out a diet coke from the fridge and sat on the stool next to Gabriella who had a confused look on her face. Amber took a sip out of her coke.

"Troy and Andrea dated during Junior and Senior year at college and were engaged before Andrea moved to Florida. I dont know much about what happened to her but I do know that Troy was never really happy with her. Maybe its better if he explained it to you," said Laura. Gabriella was shocked but relieved. _Engaged?! _

"So you see Gabriella, Troy is still single" winked Amber before grapping a set of plates and headed to the dining room to set the table. Gabriella's face was now beet red.

A few minutes later, dinner was ready and Laura called Troy and Andrea.

"Troy, Andrea! Dinner's ready!" Laura smirked seeing the bored look on her son's face which lit up hearing the announcement. He shot up and hurried to the dining room with Andrea behind.

"Oh Mrs. Bolton! How good to see you!" Laura nodded and smiled politely. She never really liked Andrea or approved of her. She just put up with her for her son's sake. Troy, being the gentleman he is, pulled a chair for Gabriella, motioning for her to sit. Andrea noticed this and narrowed her eyes in anger and jealousy. _He never did that to me!_ Gabriella smiled gratefully and was about to take her seat when Andrea beat her to it and sat on it.

"Aw thank you Troy! What a gentleman!" Troy's eyes widened in shock. Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the empty seat next to Amber who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Troy took the only empty seat left...right next to Andrea.

"So Andrea, how have you been?" asked Jack filling his plate.

"Oh I'm great! I'm so happy to be back here in Albuquerque with Troy! It's like fate has brought us back together," gushed Andrea grinning widely clutching Troy's arm who grimaced. Gabriella took a bite of her chicken casserole and tried to focus on her plate to prevent herself from strangling Andrea right there and then.

"Well, fate must be having some technical problems," muttered Amber which caused Gabriella to burst out laughing, choking on her food. Troy jumped out of his seat and was by her side in a second, patting her back trying to soothe her. Gabriella's face was now red and Troy started to get really worried.

"Sweetie, have a drink," said Laura passing her a glass of water. Gabriella gluped it down and sent her a thankful smile, having her breath back.

"Thanks Laura."

"Are you okay?" asked Troy worried rubbing her back. Gabriella nodded embarrassed.

"Yeah thanks," she smiled brightly at him which he returned. Andrea glared at her. _What a clutz. Cant even chew her own food!_

"Troy she's fine now. Come back to your seat. Besides, I have great news!" said Andrea excitedly. Gabriella nodded at him assuring him that she's fine and Troy reluctantly returned to his seat. Laura, Jack, and Amber shared a look. _Oh he's got it bad!_

"So, what's your news?" asked Jack. Troy picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

"I'll be working at East High starting from next week!" squealed Andrea. Troy spit out his water and Amber shot him a disgusted look. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Troy Bolton!" scolded Laura. Gabriella giggled and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I thought I just heard Andrea saying she'll be teaching at East High next week," replied Troy wiping his mouth. Andrea gave him a confused look.

"You heard right. I am teaching there," said Andrea. Gabriella groaned inwardly. _How can someone as stupid as her get accepted as a teacher??_

"Oh um..wow. I didnt know you wanted to be a teacher. What made you apply there?" asked Troy.

"I didnt at first either! But then I started to think about you and decided to be a teacher. I found out you were teaching here so I decided to come back here and teach with you so we could be together! Isnt that wonderful Troy? We could rekindle our love!" Andrea sighed dreamly and layed her head on his shoulder. Amber made gagging noises and Laura gave her a stern look making Amber shut up imediatly. Troy was extremely umcomfortable and shifted in his seat. Gabriella was staring right at her plate, feeling her eyes tearing up. Jack cleared his throat, trying to break the awkwardness.

"So, what will you be teaching?" asked Jack.

"I got a job at the drama department. One of the teachers there retired so I'm replacing them. Though I'm still not sure what section I'll be replacing. Oh Troy, isnt this just amazing?! It will be just like old days!" squealed Andrea.

"Oh um..congratulations?" said Troy but it came more like a question rather than a statement. _Great. Just GREAT! Now I have little Ms. Barbie here to ruin my chance with Gabriella.._

"Thanks!" beamed Andrea.

"So Gabriella. How are things with you and Albuquerque?" asked Laura changing the topic.

"Oh, you just moved here?" asked Andrea, faking interest.

"Well no, I moved here a few months ago. And things are great. I love it here way more than New York," giggled Gabi.

"Your a New Yorker?!" screeched Andrea. Everyone at the table winced at her screech and Troy closed his eyes briefly, trying to heal his ears from the awful high-pitched noise.

"Um..yeah. Well I wasnt born there. But I've attended college there and lived there until I moved back her to Albuquerque," replied Gabriella.

"Moved back?" questioned Amber.

"Mhm. I used to live here with my mom back in High School. But I moved to NY to attend NYU and stayed there till I moved back her a few months ago,"

"I see. Which High School did you attend? Because I dont remember you at East High," asked Jack.

"Oh I didnt attend East High. I used to go to a private school about 15 minutes away from our house,"

"I still dont believe your from New York," Gabriella shot Andrea a confused look.

"Why?" asked Troy.

"Well..first look how she's dressed! No New Yorker would dress so...low," exclaimed Andrea waving her hands at Gabriella. Gabriella looked down at what she was wearing. It was simple and she thought she looked fine..but maybe not all people do. She knew that she shouldnt listen to her..especially when it comes to clothes considering what _she's _wearig..but what she said still hurt. Troy frowned at the harsh comment Andrea just made and noticed the slight hurt in Gabriella's eyes which made him angrier.

"I dont see anything wrong with what she's wearing and I think she looks beautiful," replied Troy confidently. Gabriella blushed and a smile twiched at her lips. She mouthed a 'thank you' and Troy returned it with grin and a wink.

"Whatever," grumbled Andrea leaning back in her chair. Amber grinned happy to see Andrea defeated. Jack and Laura remained quiet, but were glad that their son stood up to the girl that he obviously care for.

"So..dessert anyone?" grinned Laura.

* * *

**AN: OK I didnt know how to end it so I had to stop it there. I'm pretty pleased with this and I'm sooo sorry for not updating!! I had exams so I couldnt update but now that exams are over...I'll be updating more. And thank you for the wonderful reviews! They really do inspire me. Next chapter will tell more about Troy and Andrea's relationship with a little Troyella fluff:D **

**You've read...now review plz!**

**Love, ZanessaHugeFan**


	13. Cute Preperations

**AN: Hey! OMG thank u soooo much for the reviews!!! They were lik 20! Keep up the good word :) And I am SOOO SORRY for not updating in like a month!!**

**Declaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT?!" screeched Sharpay. To say that Sharpay was angry would be an understatement. She was _fuming_! Furious! Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Claudia were all at Gabriella and Taylor's department Thursday afternoon where Gabriella has just told them the events of the dinner at the Boltons and Andrea's news. 

"Sharpay we understand your feelings and believe me your not the only who _hates_ having her here, but I dont think any one of us would like to be deaf anytime soon," exclaimed Gabriella taking her hands off her ears. All the girls took the news badly and were angry for having her back here, all except Claudia since she didnt know her, but _none _of their reactions are as bas as Sharpay's.

"Oh hush you! Troy is already head over heals over you so you dont have to worry about her stealing your man!" snapped Sharpay. Gabriella blushed furiously and glared at her blonde friend. The other girls bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing.

"I didnt mean that!" protested Gabriella but Sharpay ignored her.

"But this is my show that she's going to ruin!! I dont need _her _slutting my students! For God sake I'd rather have the janitor to be my custume designer than _her!_" spat Sharpay.

"Enough Sharpay! Your rambling wont do us any good! But how on earth did she get accepted anyway?" asked Taylor.

"Mrs.Richards retired last week and we needed a replacement for her. I guess Morgan was desperate enought to hire that cow!" huffed Sharpay.

"When is she going to start?" asked Claudia.

"Next week," Sharpay's eyes widened.

_"So soon?!"_ she shreiked.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Shar, listen, I'm not all that happy to have her working with us either. But look at the bright side. _You _are her boss. Which means that she'll have to follow your orders and only the designs that you approve of will be submitted," hearing this a huge smile crept Sharpay's face.

"Your right Kelsi! Ooh this is going to be so damn fun! That witch is so going to get it," a mischevious twinkle sparkled in Sharpay's deep brown eyes. The girls glanced at each other, worried. They knew that once Sharpay had her mind set on something, there's no changing it and God only knows what that girl has in mind. Expect the unexpected from Sharpay Evans.

"Wow I've never met that Andrea girl. But from what I've just heard, I dont think that I want to," giggled Claudia. Gabriella glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Guys I have to go. Troy and I are picking up Alex before going to his apartment to help him pack and I'm already late," said Gabriella gathering her stuff. The girls had their eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered on their faces. Gabriella had already packed for their New York trip and Troy, being the typical guy he is, hasnt even started yet and they will be leaving in two days so Gabriella offered to come by after school and help.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing. Now hurry up, you dont want loverboy to think his date stood him up," smirked Taylor causing Gabriella to blush again and narrow her eyes at her.

"Whatever. I dont have time to argue," she picked her purse and bag and rushed out the door and the the girls stayed behind giggling and continueing their chat. As Gabriella rushed out the door she bumped into someone but felt someone's arm wrap around her waist to stop her from falling.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She looked up and was met with Mark's deep blue eyes. Gabriella couldnt help but notice that his arms was rough and uncomfortable unlike Troy's which were warm and gentle. Gabriella quickly broke herself from his embrace and looked up to see him smirking at her.

"Well hello there Montez. You always seem to end up in my arms, why so?" Gabriella tried her best not to roll her eyes. _Believe me, I'd rather be in the arms if a polar bear than yours. _"Are you in a hurry?" asked Mark eyeing her tapping foot.

"Um yeah. I have to meet Troy and I'm late. I'll see you tomorrow," she quickly rushed down the hallway not giving him a chance to reply. She also didnt notice the frown on his face when she mentioned Troy.

Gabriella found Troy leaning against the wall with one foot against the wall. He was checking his cell phone and didnt seem to notice her. Gabriella smiled softly seeing how cute he looked concentrating on whatever he was reading on his phone. Gabriella slowly crept toward him...

"Hey Troy!" She burst out laughing seeing him jump, almost dropping his phone, with a hand over his chest and eyes wide breathing heavily.

"Jesus Gabi! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Gabriella giggled.

"Sorry. You looked so engrossed in whatever you were reading and I just couldnt help myself," she grinned. Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Anyway, ready to go?" Gabriella nodded and the two walked out East High front doors. As soon as they walked down the stairs, Gabriella stopped in her tracks. Troy noticed that she wasnt following and frowned.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Gabriella slapping her forehead.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Morgan about something and I totally forgot about it! Troy can you please pick up Alex and take him to your place? I'll meet you there," said Gabriella. Troy was confused but nodded.

"Um..yea sure. I'll see you later," he watched as Gabriella rushed back in before walking towards his car still confused.

Gabriella hurried towards Morgan's office hoping she would find him. She wanted to talk to him about the budget issue and she promised the girls she would give them the replies as soon as possible. She knocked on the door gently. The door opened and Gabriella smiled seeing Annie.

"Hey Gabriella," grinned Annie.

"Hey Annie. Is Mr.Morgan here?" Annie nodded.

"Yeah he's in his office. You can go in," Gabriella smiled and nodded before opening Mr.Morgan's office door and walking in. He looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Ahh Ms.Montez. Have a seat," Gabriella took a seat infront of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Um..sir. I have a favour to ask.."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy walked up to the front door of Mrs.Newton's huge house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was opened and Troy grinned seeing Mrs.Newton holding Alex in her arms.

"Twoy!" squealed Alex reaching out for him. Troy laughed and picked him up.

"Hey buddy," he ruffled his hair.

"Troy, oh, I didnt expect you to be here. Where's Gabriella?" asked Mrs.Newton lookng around for the brunette woman whom she grew fond of.

"Oh she had something back in school. How are you doing Mrs.Newton?" asked Troy.

"I'm fine thank you. And Troy, how many times have I asked you to call me Hellen?" Troy shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Would like to come in?"

"Oh no I have to get going. Thanks,"

"All right. Bye sweetie," she waved at Alex and handed Troy his diaper bag. Alex waved back and Troy walked towards his car. He settled Alex into his car seat at the back and placed the diaper bag next to him before climbing in the driver seat. He had set up a car seat for Alex in his car as well since Gabriella, Alex, and Troy often hung out together.

"Whais mommy?" asked Alex. Troy smiled at him from the rearview mirror.

"Mommy had some work at school. But you and I are going to Troy's house, how's that?" Alex clapped happily.

"Yaay!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella sighed tierdly as she unlocked the door to Troy's apartment. After finally convincing Morgan to raise the budget, she headed to the gym where cheerleading practice was being held and told Brittney the news which resulted in a lot of squealing and hugging from half of the team since all of the cheerleading squad were helping arrange the dance. Gabriella walked into the apartment and threw her purse and bag on the couch. Troy's apartment was like her second house. She and Alex spent alot of time here so Troy made a copy of his house key for her.

"Troy?" called Gabriella.

"In the bedroom!" Gabriella walked into the room and smiled at the scene, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Troy had his suitcase opened on top of his bed and clothes were scattered all around. Alex was sitting inside the empty suitcase holding one of Troy's shirts with his back against the door.

"What is my son doing inside your suitcase with one of your shirts, Bolton?" hearing his mother's voice, Alex looked up and grinned.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie," Gabriella walked over and picked him up, kissing his cheek. Troy shrugged.

"He wanted to help me by folding my clothes. Didnt you buddy?" Alex nodded furiously.

"Yep! I helped Twoy put it in bag. Look!" He pointed to the suitcase where three of Troy's shirts were crumpled into a ball and set side by side. Gabriella had to bite her lip so she wouldnt burst out laughing. She looked up at Troy who was grinning widely, his eyes full of laughter.

"Wow sweetie. Good job. Why dont you take a break and let mommy continue now?"

"But I want to help!" pouted Alex.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you get us some snacks? There are chips in the Treasure Chest," said Troy whispiring the last part. The Treasure Chest was a drawer in the living room where Troy kept his junk food. Whenever Alex was over, they would eat and watch some cartoons which Gabriella did not know about. Then they would head to the supermarket to refill that drawer.

Alex's face lit up by the suggestion.

"Okay!" Gabriella placed him and watched him as he wobbled out of the room. She turned back to Troy and raised her eyebrows.

"Treasure Chest?" Troy shurgged.

"It's our dirty little secret in which women are not allowed to know," Gabriella shook her head.

"Whatever. You have been watching way too much Barney," giggled Gabriella. Troy smirked.

"What can I say Montez? Your kid apparently inherited your famous Montez pout."

"So your saying that you gave in to a two year old by his pout?" she grinned. Troy raised his hands in defence.

"Hey, have you seen it? Its affective," Gabriella had sly grin on her face.

"So..if I say I wanted some chocolate-chip ice-cream and pouted, would you get it for me?" Troy looked up from his suitcase and saw her pouting. His eyes widened and quickly looked away. He knew that he wouldnt be able to resist it and would instantly give in.

"No no no! We have some packing to do. Maybe later," he took out the three crumpled shirts from his suitcase and smoothed them out before folding each one properly.

"Pwease Troy," Troy glanced and instantly regreted it after seeing her pout and puppy dog eyes pleading him. _How could I say no to such a cute and adorable face like that?_ Troy rolled his eyes playfully and sighed.

"Fine, but we'll get it _after _we finish packing my bags," Gabriella grinned widely at him showing her perfect white teeth.

"Thank you!"

"Damn you and your pout," muttered Troy and continued folding his clothes with Gabriella by his side. Alex returned with some potato chips and chocolate bars from the 'Treasure Chest' and took a seat at Troy's bed watching the two get clothes out of Troy's dresser, fold them, and tuck them in his suitcase.

"So, what was the thing that you needed to ask Morgan?" asked Troy casually.

"It was nothing really. A couple of girls who were arranging the dance asked me to ask him to raise their budget," replied Gabriella tucking in a shirt.

"And..?" Gabriella stared at him for a moment confused.

"Oh! Yeah we got it. He wasnt pleased at first, but I had my ways to change his mind," she winked.

"You seduced the school's principal?" Troy frowned in disgust. Gabriella gasped in horror and wacked him with a pillow.

"Ew! God no! I just talked to him on how it would provide such a better, memorable experience for the students and such. God Troy, you have such a dirty mind," she giggled.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!" exclaimed Troy grinning mischeviously. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him before noticing the cheeky grin and instantly knew what he meant.

"No Troy...please..we have um..to pack your stuff...and um...TROY!" she squealed as Troy's hands attacked her sides, tickling her. Gabriella shrieked with laughter and squirmed, trying to escape but Troy, who joined her in laughter, had a tight grip on her. Troy smiled widely. He loved it when he made her laugh and he absolutely loved her giggle.

"TROY! Stop...please...Troy!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. Not until you apologize," Gabriella looked around frantically searching for something. She saw the pillow that she just smacked him with a second ago laying on his bed. A wide grin spread across her face as an idea popped in her head.

"All right all right! I'm...sorry!" she giggled. Troy smirked in satisfaction but as soom as he let go, Gabriella grapped the pillow.

"NOT!" She playfully smacked his head with the pillow before dashing out of the room giggling. Troy's eyes widened in shock and grabbed another pillow.

"You did _not _just do that Montez!" He quickly ran out his room and began chasing her around the living room. Alex stood in the empty bedroom with a blank look on his face and his chips held in his hands. He looked around and saw the chocolate syrup on top of Troy's nightstand. He glanced down at his chips and grinned widely before grabbing the cocolate syrup bottle and scurrying off into Troy's bathroom which was linked to his bedroom...

Meanwhile, in the living room, Gabriella stood on side of Troy's dining table while Troy stood on the other, both had their pillows tightly held in their hands with huge grins on their faces, their eyes full of laughter.

"Come on Bolton, your not going to let a girl beat you are you?" teased Gabriella. Troy narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Montez, you have no idea on what you have gotten yourself into," Gabriella was about to reply when a loud crash was heard from the bedroom followed by a cry. Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other worried before sprinting into the bedroom, the pillows layed forgotten on the floor.

"Alex?!" called Gabriella worriedly. Troy opened the bathroom door from where the crying was heard from and heard Gabriella gasp from behind. Alex was standing there, his face and shirt covered in chocolate syrup with tears flowing down his cheeks. His chips were spread on the counter next to the sink with chocolate syrup covered on top all over the counter. The bottle stood next to it half empty with the lid open. There was glass shattered across the counter and floor and a liquid was huddled in a puddle from which Troy guessed what used to be his cologne.

"Alexander David Montez, what have you done?!" Gabriella hurried over and picked him to keep him away from the broken glass. Troy grabbed the trash can next to the toilet and grabbed some tissue paper. With one hand holding the trash can and the other wiping the counter, he began to wipe the chips and some of the syrup off the counter.

"I'm..so-wy...Momm-y" choked Alex clinging to his mother. Gabriella sighed and headed towards the kitchen and placed him on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a clean towel and rinsed it under the kitchen faucet before squeazing it to let the extra water out. She then dapped Alex's face that was mixed with chocolate and tears and wiped his sticky hands. His sobs subdided into little sniffles and hiccups.

"Sweetie, what happened?" asked Gabriella softly wiping his face.

"I wa-wanted t..to get the chocowate sy-wap and then the (sniffle) gwass fell and bwoke...I didnt mean to!"

"Why did you put the chips and chocolate syrup there anyway?? If you wanted something you should have called mommy or Troy. You could have hurt yourself with that glass ok?" She stroked his hair gently. Alex nodded and sniffled.

"I'm sowy Mommy," Gabriella's heart melted seeing him so sad and guilty. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok hunny, just next time come to Mommy or Troy ok?" Alex nodded. "Good. Now let's go see how Troy is doing and I want you to say sorry to him," Gabriella walked back to the bathroom and saw Troy cleaning up the glass. The counter was now clean and chocolate-free. Gabriella was so busy with Alex that she hadnt noticed what he broke. Troy looked up and smiled.

"Hey buddy. You ok?" Alex nodded.

"I'm sowy Twoy," Troy smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Its okay. No one got hurt and thats what important," he went back to wiping of the glass.

"Hey Troy, is there any of Alex's PJ's around here?" asked Gabriella. Alex and Gabriella spent so much time at Troy's apartment, which he doesnt mind at all, that there were some of Alex's clothes stored for when Troy baby-sat him when no one else could.

"Yeah, third drawer in my dresser," replied Troy.

"Okay, thanks." Gabriella walked back into the dressroom and placed Alex on Troy's bed. After getting some Spiderman pajamas, she walked back to Alex to change him out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Is someone sleepy?" Teased Gabriella tickling his stomach. Alex nodded and giggled, squirming on the bed. Troy walked into the room and saw Gabriella changing him. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:50, almost time for Alex's nap.

"Aah, nap time is it?" asked Troy throwing the dirty paper towels in the trash bin.

"Yep,"

"Mommy, whayh am I going to sweep?" asked Alex tierdly, his eyes dropping.

"In Troy's big bed of course," replied Troy kindly, inturrupting Gabriella. Gabriella sent him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Troy," Troy shrugged and returned the smile. After safely tucking a sleeping Alex in Troy's bed, Gabriella and Troy walked back into the living room to arrange the mess they did. Gabriella picked up a cushion and smirked before looking back at Troy who was fixing his sheets on the coffee table.

"You do know what this means right?" asked Gabriella smirking. Troy looked up at her confused.

"No, what?"

"You just got beat by a girl!" giggled Gabriella. Troy glared at her playfully.

"You and I both know that if we wernt inturrupted it, I would have easily crushed you," replied Troy cockily.

"Would not!"

"Would too,"

"Would not!"

"Wanna bet?" Gabriella shook her head and plopped down on the couch.

"Nah not now. I'm tierd. Maybe later," Troy sat down next to her and smirked.

"Tierd...or chicken?" He floded his arms under his armpit and imitated a chicken.

"Wak wak!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him in a childish way.

"I'm not a chicken. I just dont want to humiliate you anymore at the fact that you, Troy Jonathen Bolton, got beat by a girl! So I'm doing you a favor buddy," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, how about a movie?" He got up and got his DVD bag collection.

"Okay sure. Whatcha got?"

"Why dont you pick while I go get us some popcorn and drinks," Troy handed her the bag before heading to his kitchen. Gabriella browsed through his collection when suddenly she remebered the broken glass. She was so fussed with Alex that she didnt know what he had broken. Even though it was just Troy, it didnt make it any less embarrasing. Gabriella placed down the bag and got up.

"Hey Troy?" she walked into the kitchen where Troy was leaning against the counter waiting for the microwave beep sound to indicate that the popcorn was ready. Two diet cokes were already set on the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Um..I just wanted to apologize for the mess that Alex made earlier. I was too busy cleaning him up that I havnt exactly apologized properlly," said Gabriella sheepishly. her cheecks turning into a light shade of red.

"Nah thats fine. He's just a kid and kids mess up. No harm done," Troy smiled reassuringly.

"What did he break anyway?" asked Gabriella curiously.

Troy cleared his throat before replying. "My cologne." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Please dont tell it was your Armani cologne!" Troy's favourite cologne was his expensive Giorgio Armani cologne which was a gift from his brother, Nick, before he moved away.

"No no. It's not, dont worry," Gabriella sighed in relief. If it was his Armani cologne, Gabriella would have died from embarrasment.

"Well then what was it?" Troy gave her a starge look.

"Why do you want to know? It's a male cologne so I dont think it would smell good on you," teased Troy. Gabriella giggled.

"No you idiot. I'm asking so I could buy you another. You know, a replacement for the one Alex broke..." she blushed. Troy's eyes widened.

"Oh no dont worry about! Its fine really. I didnt like all that much anyway," Gabriella still didnt look convinced which didnt go unnoticed by Troy and he could sense her embarrassment still.

"Gabi.." Troy opened his arms and Gabriella walked into them, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist in a hug and burrying her head into his shoulder inhaling his scent as his wrapped around her shoulder and waist.

"Seriously Brie, its fine. If it makes you happy, I was planning on getting rid of it anyway but Alex beat me to it just like his mom did in a pillow fight. Looks like the Montez's are our champions today" joked Troy. Gabriella giggled and looked up at her best friend cough-secret crush-cough.

"As a matter of fact, that does make me feel better!" Troy chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. Gabriella knew she could always count on Troy to cheer her up and make her feel better. The two gazed into each other's eyes before a small voice was heard.

"Mommy?" The two broke apart and Gabriella instantly missed being in his arms which provided her warmth and safety. They turned around and saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Gabriella picked him and kissed his head that layed on her shoulder.

_Beeeep_

"Popcorn's ready!" announced Troy getting out the popcorn from the microwave. Alex's face lit up.

"Ooh popcown! Mommy can I have some?? Pweese!" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course sweetie but only a little bit okay? I dont want you spoiling your dinner," Troy rolled his eyes at her motherly voice but had a smile on his face. This was another thing he loved about her and that was how much she cares about her son and how loving she is with him.

"Come on, we've got a movie to catch!" The three walked back into the living and settled down with their snack, including the ice-cream that Troy promised to get, and watched a movie together for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying their time together.

* * *

**AN: Phew! Long chapter. But didnt you guys think it was cute?! I did :D Anyway I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating!! I know i said i would update more in my spring vacation (btw its over now :( ) but i got busy and then i got too caught up with my homework! So I hope this makes up for it a little bit.  
Next up...New York City!! And for this i need a favor from you guys. I've never been to NY so i would love it if any of you guys would help by giving me some hotel names or some cool places to go to, i would really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and again im sorry! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**PS: Thank you **xxxMrsAndyRoddickxxx **for the pm. It really did put a smile on my face knowing that u loved my fic :D And no i do _not _think you r wierd and am pleased to know you enjoy reading my stories :) Here's your update!**


	14. New York City Here we come!

**AN: Hey guys! OK this time I am seriously gonna try my best to update sooner!! Oh and I'm stuck on my other story _Love is Our Secret Weapon._ I'm out of ideas!! So please if you have any...please tell me and I'll appreciate it :D **

**Declaimer: I sadly dnt own anything :(**

* * *

"Momma dont go!" wailed Alex tearfully. He was clutching Gabriella's leg Saturday morning. It was now 7:20 and they had to be at the airport by 8 since their fligh departs at 10. Troy was already there and was putting Gabriella's bags in the car trunk. Maria and Alex were at the front porch saying goodbye to Gabriella. 

"Oh Alex," Gabriella bent down and picked him up. She hated seeing her son cry and was now serioulsy doubting if she should go. "Mommy is just going for a few days. I'll be back before you know it. And I promise that I'll call you every day and night ok?" She wiped his tears and hugged him tightly, his head snuggling into her shoulder.

"Pwomise?" came his muffled voice.

"I promise. Now your gonna have fun with Grandma while Mommy is away ok?" Alex sniffled and nodded. "Thats my boy," Gabriella ruffled his hair.

"Gabi come on! We have to leave," called Troy. He already said his goodbyes to Maria and Alex and was waiting for Gabriella.

"Just a second!" Gabriella called. She turned back to her mother and handed her Alex. Maria placed Alex on her left hip and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Be careful Ella. If you need anything at all, I'm just a phone call away," whispered Maria. Gabriella nodded and tightened her arms around her mother.

"I will Mom. Thank you," Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek and pulled back. "I love you Mom,"

"I love you too Sweetie," Gabriella stroked her son's hair

"Be good for Grandma all right?" Alex nodded. Gabriella picked up her purse.

"Well I have to go now. I'll call once we land. Bye Mom. Bye hunny, Mommy loves you,"

"Bye Mommy," Gabriella waved one last time and hurried down the steps to Troy's car and climbed in. She looked out the window and saw Maria and Alex waving. She waved back as Troy pulled out of the driveway.

Maria stood on the porch watching Troy's car disappear before walking back inside the house with Alex who was still in his PJ's.

"Now you and Grandma are going to have lots of fun while Mommy is away right?" asked Maria cheerfully trying to cheer up her sad grandchild. Alex nodded smiling slightly.

"What do you want to do after breakfast?" Maria walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her and Alex. Alex's face lit up.

"The park!" Maria chuckled.

"Okay then. The park it is,"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella, Troy, and the gang-excluding Ryan and Amy- were all waiting at their gate for their flight. Ryan and Amy had already left on Wednesday night since Amy was needed earlier and were picking them up in New York. Chad left to get them snacks and Sharpay had dragged Zeke to do some last-minute shopping at the airport's mall. Taylor was talking to her mother on the phone. Kelsi and Jason were sitting next to each other talking. Troy noticed Gabriella was quiet, her hands playing with her purse.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked softly, placing his hand on top of hers. Gabriella's head snapped up to meet his concerned eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Alex. I mean I've never really left him alone for a week," she admitted.

"He's not alone Ella. Maria is there with him. He's in good hands with his grandmother and you should know," said Troy. The truth was, Gabriella did know that and knowing that her son was with her mother calmed her down. But it wasn't this that she's so worried about. It was what she might face in the next week is what she's extremely worried about..

"I know that. But I just cant help but worry. You know, mother instincet," Gabriella laughed weakly. Troy eyed her suspiciously. He knew something else was bothering her and then it suddenly hit him.

"Your worried about facing Robert?" he asked quietly, so no one would hear. Gabriella looked up suprised that he had figured her out so easily. But then again, this is Troy we're talking about it. He could read Gabriella like an open book and knew every little detail and habit of hers and what each face she makes means and vice versa with Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "I mean its been about half a year since I last saw him, but I still get the chills whenever I think about him. And now, there's a chance I might see him and..oh God Troy, what if he's still with that blondie? I co-" Troy cut her off by placing his index finger on her lips, making Gabriella imediatly shut up.

"Brie, it doesnt matter how long its been, whether its half a year, a year, two, or ten, you'll still have the memory of that awful experience. But what you have to do is not let it get to you and just move on and get over it. But hey, look at the bright side. You got Alex out of this didnt you?" Gabriella nodded slowly, a smile forming slowly on her lips.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. And I'm now back with my mom in my hometown where I had the opportunity to meet the gang..." Gabriella gestured at her friends,"...and you," she whispered shyly, blushing. Troy smiled slightly and could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Exactly. So whatever happens in NY, whether he's there or not, you just keep your head up and move on. Besides, you got us with you...you got me with you," Troy blushed when he said the last bit. Gabriella grinned up at him and Troy suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"Thank you Troy. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Gabriella whispered. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her hug.

"Anytime Gabi. After all, that's what friends are for," Troy mentally kicked himself for saying that and didnt notice Gabriella's face fall a little since she was still hugging him. _Yeah..friends. That's all were going to be.._

The two pulled back and blushed when they saw their friends giving them starnge looks.

"Are you two ok?" asked Sharpay. She and Zeke returned along with Chad a while ago. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Yeah. Never better," replied Troy, his arm around Gabriella's shoulder who blushed lightly from his gesture. This didnt go unnoticed by the girls who smirked.

**_"Flight 298 to New York City is now boarding at gate 12. Again, f_****_light 298 to New York City is now boarding at gate 12. Thank you"_**

"That's us. Come on," said Zeke standing up. Everyone else stood up and got their belongings before heading over the gate. The headed to the desk at the gate to get their tickets checked.

"Have a nice trip," smiled the receptionest.

"Thank you," said Chad. They walked into the long hallway that lead to the airplane's gate.

"OK, so it looks like we're a bit scattered. Four in the middle, two window seats in the back, and two window seats first row" said Troy examining their tickets.

"Chad and I will take the window seats at the back," said Taylor grabbing Chad's before leading him to the back. Sharpay and Kelsi shared a look.

"How about Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, and I take the four seats and you and Gabi take the two at the front?" Gabriella glared at her knowing exactly what she was trying to do but couldnt deny that she was happy to sit next to Troy and spend some time with him knowing that once they arrive to New York, Sharpay is going to drag the girls to go shopping.

"Fine with me. What about you guys?" asked Kelsi. Zeke and Jason shrugged.

"Okay then, that's settled," said Troy grabbing both his and Gabriella's handbags. He was secretly glad to sit next to Gabriella and spend some time with her since he knew later on the girls would drag her away.

Once their bags were safely tucked away in the trunk above them, Gabriella instatly took the seat next to the window.

"Hey thats not fair! I wanted the window seat," whine Troy playfully. Gabriella poked her tongue out at him.

"Well thats too bad cause I got it first!" Troy chuckled and took the seat next to her. Troy took out the headphones from the pocket of the seat infront of him and plugged it in to listen to some music while Gabriella gazed out the window, watching a plane driving at full speed before taking off. She suddenlt felt a knot at her stomach. Gabriella was never a fan of flying and hated it whenever she and her mother had to travel. She is terrified of heights and airplanes are at the top of her worst fears list.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen this is the Captain speaking and welcome to American Airways. The wheather today is 57° F_ _and the sky is a bit cloudy but that shouldnt be a problem and in New York it is 37° F. We would arive at LaGuardia Airport_ _in two hours and 45 minutes which would be two-thirty pm New York time. Please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for departure. Thank you"_**

Gabirella and Troy buckled their seatbelts and sat back. They sat back and watched the instructions on the TV screen that showed what to do in case of an emergency. Troy didnt really pay any attention and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Gabriella on the other hand was concentrating on the steps of how to use the life jacket. No matter how much she had traveled and moved around in the past with her mother - and alone - she never could get over her fear of planes.

A few mintues, after the flight attendents double checked that everyone had their seatbelts on, Gabriella felt the plane start to move. She grasped Troy's hand and took several deep breaths. Troy's eyes shut open. He turned his face towards her and saw her panicked face taking deep breaths.

"Woah, Ella are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Gabriella hasn't noticed that she was clutching Troy's hand and blushed, releasing his hand. She looked up at his worried face and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine. I'm just terrified of heights and never actually was a fan of flying," Troy was a bit surprised to hear this.

"Oh. Wow, I figured that with all your moving from state to state as Maria used to tell us would made you get used to it by now," he said.

"I know. I thought that too. But I guess I am. It's stupid I know," She looked down embarrased. She then felt a hand lifting her chin and looked up to see Troy's soft smile and gentle eyes looking back at her.

"It's not stupid. Its ok. Everyone's scared of something, even if it seems silly. But it's never stupid. Here, you can hold my hand and just squeeze it if you get scared," said Troy grabbing her hand and interwining their fingers. Gabriella blushed but smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay. Thanks Troy, for everything," Troy shrugged and smiled back. "Oh and if you get a broken hand once we land, dont blame me," joked Gabriella grinning cheekily. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Its fine. I'm sure its not that bad." Gabriella gasped quietly when she felt the plane take off and squeezed Troy's hand who squeezed back as reassurance. She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes tightly, desperately wishing the flight would be over soon and they would be in New York, but knowing that Troy is right there next to her calmed her down a little.

------------------------------------

"Augh finally! We're here! My clothes are all wrinkled from sitting for _two whole _hours!" whined Sharpay as she and the gang left the plane.

"Sharpay, you knew we had a long flight so couldnt you have wore something more comfortable?" asked Kelsi. Sharpay sent her a look of disbileif and pointed to her outfit which consisted of a knee-length white skirt and a hot pink silk shirt under a fluffy white coat and a pair of sparkly pink high heels along with an oversized white purse.

"I'm wearing last month's outfit! How old do you want me to go? Last season's?" she giggled at her own joke only to be met with 7 blank faces.

"Girl you are impossible," said Taylor shaking her head.

"Anyway...does anyone see Ryan or Amy?" asked Troy looking around for their blonde friends.

"There they are," pointed Jason to where theyr grinning friends and a young dark-hared guy were heading towards them.

"Hey guys! How was your trip?" asked Amy hugging the girls while Ryan did the manly handshake with the guys.

"Besides blondie over there complaining, it was good," shrugged Chad only to recieve a smack on the head by Sharpay.

"Well excuse me if I wanted to look decent for the big Apple!" she huffed. Zeke chuckled and wrapped his arm around his fiance.

"Babe you always look decent," Sharpay smiled sweetly at him.

"Anyway come one, the limo is waiting. Oh, and this is Jake. He will be your driver for this week," said Ryan introducing the young man who was putting their luggage in a trolley.

"Nice to meet you," said Jake, eyeing Gabriella. Gabriella shifted awkwardly under his gaze and Troy narrowed his eyes at him angrily.

"Woah dude, a _limo_?!" said Jason shocked.

"Yep," grinned Ryan.

"Sweet!" Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her behind everyone else.

"I dont like that Jake guy," said Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Troy you didnt even speak to him. How can you hate someone whom you know nothing about? Who knows, he might be a cool guy." Although deep down, Gabriella had a bad feeling about that Jake guy from the way he was looking at her.

Sharpay and Kelsi shared amused looks. It was obvious that Troy was jealous.

"So, what hotel are we going to?" asked Jason as they all climbed into the wide limo.

"Ryan and I booked five suites at the Four Seasons Hotel," said Amy. Everyone's-excluding Sharpay- jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?! The Four Seasons?! Man could this get any better!" exclaimed Troy. Ryan and Amy shared a look.

"Actually yes."

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella.

"You see, after the show there's this formal party at the Four Seasons Hotel which is why I booked there," said Amy. The girls squealed happily.

"A formal party?" asked Chad. Taylor rolled her eyes at her clueless husband.

"Yes Chad. A formal party where people usually go as couples with their dates and yes men have to wear suits and girls have to wear formal dresses," explained Taylor. Chad groaned.

"Oh come on. It might be fun. I know there's a lot of food," teased Amy. Chad's face instatly lit up causing everyone to laugh. Gabriella was beaming at the thought of their upcoming week and the thought when a thought suddenlt struck her mind. She doesnt have a date. All her friends have their husbands or fiance. She looked over at Troy who was chatting with Ryan and smiled. She crossed her fingers and hoped to God that he would ask her. _God if only he'd ask me to go with him, but I know that there's no way he would. _She shook her head and continued to listen to Sharpay's excited rambling.

"That Jake guy was totally checking you out!" exclaimed Sharpay. Gabriella shrugged.

"I dont care. He's not my type anyway," replied Gabriella.

"Well then what's your type?" asked Kelsi playfully.

"More like who," smirked Taylor. "A certain blue-eyed, brown-haired guy perhaps?" Gabriella glared at her and glanced at Troy to see if he heard but was thankful to see him engrossed with the guys.

"Whatever,"

Troy on the other hand, sat there pretending to listen to Ryan about his new movie but his thoughts were obviously on something else...on a certain brown-eyed brunette. He glanced at Gabriella and saw her laughing with Sharpay. A soft smiled formed on his face listining to her laughs. He knew that he wanted nothing else than to ask her to the dance.

"So, when are you going to ask Gabriella to the dance?" asked Ryan. Troy's head snapped up.

"Um...who said I was going to ask her?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Dude, who else are you going to ask? And you heard Taylor. This is a formal dance where they go as couples with their dates," he grinned proudly repeating what his wife said. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Besides, who else is available?" said Zeke. Troy thought about it. _Hmm..he's right. There isnt anyone else to ask, not that I want to. And if she rejected me, I could just say that we're going as friends and that there isnt anyone else to go. Although I wish we could go as more..._

"Here we are," called Jake climbing out of the car and opening the back door. The gang-excluding Sharpay, Amy, and Ryan who had been at the Four Seasons before-all stared at the large building in awe. A bellboy came out with a trolley to help carry the luggage.

"Dude! This is freakin awesome!" exclaimed Chad. Jason, Troy, and Zeke nodded in agreement staring wide eyed at the buidling while the girls rolled their eyes at them.

"Thank you guys for paying for this trip," said Gabriella smiling sweetly.

"Oh its our pleasure. Besides, its all on the magazine so enjoy," winked Amy. Gabriella giggled. The gand walked into the hotel and headed to the front desk to check in.

"Chad and Taylor, you guys will be sharing a suite.." said Amy handing them a card,"...Zeke and Sharpay, suite 213. Jason and Kelsi, suite 210. And last but not least, Troy and Gabriella, you two will be sharing suite 211," everyone smirked at the surprised look on their faces. Jake glared at Troy, having heard the arragements. Gabriella and Troy blushed as Amy handed them two cards but both deep down were pleased although they would never admit it. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi glanced at each other, a satisfied smirk on their faces. They had arranged it with Amy to let them share a suite.

"I'm sorry guys. But it was booked and there was one more left," lied Amy. "I hope you two dont mind," Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and shrugged, both overjoyed from the inside but tried to stay calm.

"Nah its cool. Less expensive anyway. Unless Gabi is not ok with it?" said Troy. Gabriella shook her head.

"No no its fine. I dont mind,"

"Good. So it's settled."

"Hey guys, why dont we meet down here at..." Ryan glanced at his watch,"...6:30 and head out for dinner. It's 3:15 now so you have plenty of time to unpack and get some rest. How does that sound?"

"But I wanted to go shopping!" whined Sharpay.

"Sharpay, you have a whole week for that," said Troy. Sharpay huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'll be here by 6:15 to pick you up," said Jake, eager to see Gabriella again. Ryan shook his head.

"Nah man. No need. Thank you for help," said Ryan getting $20 from his wallet and handing him. Jake nodded and took the money after thanking him. He was a little annoyed but knew that he'd have another chance. After getting the luggage in, Jake got in the limo and drove off.

-------------------------------------------

"209...210...211! Here we are," said Troy sliding the card into the doorknob and waiting for the light to turn green before opening the door.

"Oh my God!," gasped Gabriella. She looked around at the beautifully decorated living room. On the left were two leather sofa's and a plasma TV at the side and on the left, a cute little kitchen. She walked further inside with Troy right behind her and could see on her left a hallwa that lead to the bedrooms and straight ahead was a large glass window the overlooked the swimming pool.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Troy examining the large plasma TV. Gabriella looked out the window and grinned.

"We have a great view," Troy walked behind her and frowned.

"What's so great about watching a bunch of half naked people splashing around?" Gabriella turned around and slapped his chest playfully.

"Arnt you Mr. Negative today. I meant the garden out there and whats wrong watching families enjoy their time?" Troy rolled his eyes and went to get their bags.Gabriella walked to the hallway and opened the first door on her right which turned out to be a bathroom. The shower was surrounde by glass walls with the toilet on the side and the sink on the side. A large hot tub stood on the other side of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh Troy! We have a hot tub in our bathroom!" squealed Gabriella. Troy watched in amusement as she continued down the hallway excitedly but thought that it still looked adorable. Gabriella opened a door and shrieked. Troy, who was still in the living room, heard her shriek and panicked.

"Gabi?" He hurried down the hallway and stopped once he saw her standing inside a bedroom, a huge grin plastered on her face and sighed in relief.

"This is so cool! I'm taking this room!"

"Brie you scared me for a second. I thought something happened," he walked in and looked around at the luxurious bedroom and couldnt deny that it was pretty cool with the fluffly double bed and the plasma TV hung on the fall, a huge walk-in closet and the vanity on the side along with the large glass window that viewed the city.

"Sorry," Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and shook his head before heading out to get her bags and getting his own bag to the room thats left which was similar to Gabriella's.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Two hours later, it was now 5:40 and the two were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I'm bored," said Troy sinking into his seat. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do? We still have about 40 minutes before we leave to meet the gang,"

"I dunno. How about we go look around the hotel before we meet the others?"

"Sounds good to me," shrugged Gabriella. She got up and went to get her purse while Troy fetched his wallet and cell.

"Ready to go?" asked Troy when Gabriella returned.

"Yep," Troy opened the door and the two left, heading towards the elevator.

* * *

**AN: I know...stupid ending but I didnt know how to end this chapter. Well there you go! And sorry about long update. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for _Love is Our Secret Weapon_ or this story then they are welcome :D What did you think of Jake? Looks like Gabi has a bunch of guys after her! Haha...please review!**

**ZanessaHugeFan**


	15. Daddy?

**AN: Hey..um..I know some of you guys are starting to get bored out of this story (to be honest so did I in a way..) so I'm gonna pick it up a bit and start to stir things a bit but of course there will be some Troyella fluff once in a while ;) I hope you enjoy it.**

**Declaimer: Must we say it everytime?? I sadly own nothing... :(**

* * *

Later that night...

Alone in the dark, Gabriella tossed around in her bed unable to sleep. It was raining outside...raining _hard. _

_BOOOM!!_

_"Great!" _Gabriella knew that there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep now. Sighing, she threw the covers off her and stood up before walking out her room quietly, as to not disturb Troy who was right across her bedroom door. She headed to the small kitchen and poured herself some hot chocolate which Troy had made earlier that night, in which she may add, was quiet impressed with how good it tasted. Picking up her mug, Gabriella headed to the large window and sat on the cushioned window seat by the large window, staring out at the pouring night.

Meanwhile, a few doors down, Troy began to stirr hearing the loud thunder outside. He groaned and turned on his side to glance at the clock on his nightstand.

_3:04 am. _

With a frustrated groan, he threw back the covers and stood up, picking a random a shirt and putting it on before walking out of his room. He quietly opened his door and stepped out, frowning seeing Gabriella's bedroom door open. Troy walked down the hallway and stopped seeing Gabriella sitting on the window seat, gazing out the window while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Couldnt sleep too?" Gabriella whipped her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Troy shook his head and joined her at the window seat.

"Nah, couldnt sleep with that weather. Soo...I see your drinking my famous Hot Choco," smirked Troy. Gabriella giggled, taking another sip.

"What can I say? They're pretty damn good!" Troy chuckled. "Want some? There's a little left in the pot if you'd like,"

"No thanks. I'm good," They sat in comfortable silence, both gazing out at the pouring rain and the occasional thunder which lightened the whole sky.

"You know, I used to do this all the time," said Gabriella breaking the silence. Troy looked at her confused.

"Do what?"

"This. When I used to live here, I used to stay up at night when it rained and just stared out the window drinking hot chocolate,"

"Oh. Well I'm sure it wasnt as good as it is now," smirked Troy. Gabriella glanced at him confused.

"Yeah? Why so?"

"Because you didn't have my famous Hot Choco," replied Troy cockily. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"True...true," Gabriella stood up and headed to the kitchen to place her empty mug in the sick for her to wash it next morning. She walked back to the living room and took a seat on the leather sofa, soon joined by Troy.

"So, how are things back in Albuquerque?" asked Troy. Gabriella's shifted in her seat, thinking of the_ awkward _conversation she had with her son earlier that night...

**_Flashback...Back in Albuquerque_**

_"Gwandma!" _

_"I'm here Sweetie," replied Maria from the dining room. She was currently working on some of her office files while Alex watched an episode of **Barney** in the living room. Alex wobbled into the dining room and stood infront of Maria, teary eyed._

_"Whats wrong?" asked Marria worried. She lifted him up onto her lap._

_"I want Mommy," he sniffled. Maria's heart broke._

_"Oh sweetie. Why dont we look at the **Super Piczy Book **and then call Mommy?" The Super Piczy Book was a large album made by Gabriella, and named by Alex, which had all of her special pictures ever since she came to Albuquerque, whether they were pictures of her and Alex and Maria, picture with Troy, the girls or the rest of the gang._

_"Okay!"_

_Maria placed Alex back on the floor and stood up, one hand holding her glass of water and the other leading Alex into the living room where she placed him on the couch and her glass on the side table. She walked over to the shelf and pulled out the large navy blue album before sitting down on the couch with Alex on her lap and the album on his._

_"Lets see," Maria flipped open the book to the first photo which was of Alex and Mickey. "Oh, there's you and Mickey!" exclaimed Maria, smiling seeing Alex's wide grin. The two sat there browsing through the album, with the occasional squeal from Alex when a photo of him shows, until a picture of Troy and Gabriella grinning at the camera at one of the barbeques held at Taylor and Chad's backyard. Maria picked up her glass and took a sip._

_"Look Gwandma! Dats mommy and daddy!" exclaimed Alex proudly. Maria choked on her water, almost spitting it out._

_"Wh-what?" breathed Maria. Alex beamed up at her._

_"Dats mommy and daddy. Right dere," repeated Alex. Maria's eyes widened in shock._

_"Oh? Um..whe-wha-how did you get that idea sweetie?" _

_"Aunty Hellen said dat yowr mommy and daddy wove you lots and lots. Mickey's mommy and daddy wove him lots and lots and mommy and Twoy wove me lots and lots so they awre my mommy and daddy," explained Alex proudly. To say Maria looked like she just saw a ghost._

_"Um..thats nice hunny. Now why dont we go and call Mommy and see how she's doing?" Alex grinned._

_"Yah!"_

_'I wonder what Gabriella is going to say," thought Maria._

**_Meanwhile...Back in New York.._**

_The gang, including Ryan and Amy, were all seated at the indoor hotel restaurant eating dinner. Gabriella felt her phone vibrating and grinned seeing the ID, Home._

_"Who is it?" asked Chad._

_"Its Mom and Alex. Excuse me," she stood up and headed towards the ladies room. She pressed 'answer' and pressed it against her ear._

_"Hello?"_

**_"Hi hunny, how are you doing?"_**

_"Hey Mom. Im good, and things are going great," replied Gabrilla. 'So far' she thought "How are things back home?"_

_**"Things are wonderful. Alex misses you and wants to talk to you" **Gabriella giggled hearing her son's whining in the background_

_"I miss him too. Put him on" She heard some rustling in the background before her son's cheery voice came up._

**_"Mommy! I miss you" _**

_"Mommy misses you too. Are you being a good boy to grandma while mommy is away?"_

_**"Yep! Gwandma and me looked at da Super Picsy Book and I showed her you and daddy," Alex exclaimed proudly. **Gabriella gasped. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?'_

_"Wh-what? A picture of who?"_

_**"You and daddy," **Gabriella's eyes widened. 'What?!"_

_"Um..and who was daddy?" _

_**"Twoy" **Gabriella almost dropped the phone. Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face._

_"Oh my god," she whispered._

**_"What?"_**

_"Oh um..nothing Sweetie. But where did you get that idea from?" Gabriell asked curious._

**_"Aunty Hellen said dat yowr mommy and daddy wove you lots and lots. You and Twoy love me lots and lots so you are my mommy and daddy" explained Alex proudly._**

_"I see. Hunny can mommy talk to Grandma again?"_

**_"Okay Mommy. I miss you"_**

_"I miss you too hun. Mommy loves you,"_

_**"I wove you too" **Gabriella again heard some rustling in the background before Maria's sweet voice came on._

**_"Ella.."_**

_"Daddy?! His freakn DADDY?!" hissed Gabriella._

**_"Gabi I dont know how he got that idea. We were just browsing through the album when suddenly he pointed to a picture of you two and called you mommy and daddy,"_**

_"Oh my god. What am I going to do?! What am I going to tell Troy when my son starts calling him daddy?!"_

**_"Gabi calm down..."_**

_"Oh my, what if Troy freaks out and just suddenly leave?! What if he thinks that we are getting way too attached?! _

_**"Sweetie you need to-"**_

_"Oh mom what am I going to do? I cant lose Troy! I just cant! Oh my god, this is so bad. No this is-"_

_**"Gabriella! Calm down for heaven's sake! Just take a deep breath" **Gabriella inhaled deeply._

**_"Now you listen to me. I know that this is um, very unusual, but you need to calm down. Troy is not going to just freak out and leave because a two year old started calling him daddy. Yes, he will be very surprised. And he might react weirdly towards it but you have to understand his situation."_**

_"I know Mom. But, the thought of him suddenly leaving scares the hell out of me. I cant stand the thought og him out of my life. He's just far too important to me," said Gabriella._

**_"Oh Ella...Troy is not going to do any of that, I'm sure of it. Now you just enjoy your vacation and stop worrying! We'll deal with this later ok?"_**

_"Okay. Thanks Mom. I love you,"_

_**"Love you too. Now you better go and enjoy the Big Apple!" **Gabriella giggled._

_"Will do Mom. I'll call you later. Bye"_

_**"Bye" **_

_Gabriella pressed the 'end call' button. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not believing what her son just said. 'What is Troy going to do? Should I tell him? But what if he really does freak out and..' Gabriella shook that thought out of her and walked out the ladies room, heading back to the table where the gang where laughing at Chad who sat there smiling sheepishly. With a fake smile, Gabriella sat down and continued her dinner, oblivious to the two pair of eyes staring suspiciously at her.._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Things are good. Mom and Alex are having fun which I'm thankful for. Why do you ask?," said Gabriella.

"Well, you seemed kind of...different...when you came back," replied Troy.

"Different?"

"Yeah. Like you were nervous about something or worried. And that fake smile of yours couldnt fool me," Gabriella was amazed at how easy Troy could read her.

"Dont worry. Everything's fine. I was just..tierd," she lied, looking away from his suspicious eyes. She knew that if she looked at him right now, he would easily figure out she's lying.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me Gabs," said Troy softly.

"I'm fine Troy. Seriously." She looked down at her hands on her lap. Troy frowned, but decided to drop the subject knowing that she'd open up once she's ready.

Troy cleared his throat. "So, um..about this..uh..party that Amy was talking about?" he rubbed the back of his neck. Gabriella's head snapped up. _Is he going to ask what I think he is?_

"Yeah.."

"Well, I was..um..wondering if you..well if you want..to uh..go with me?" he chuckled nervously. He could feel his palms sweating. Gabriella bit her lip to stop her grin from growing.

"As friends. I mean you and I both dont have anyone, so why not go with each other?" Gabriella's face fell. Troy mentally kicked himself for saying that. He did _not _want to go as just friends..

"But I was hoping that..um..we'd go as..um..more than..friends? I mean if you want to. I totally understand if you just want it strictly as friends and I-" Gabriella giggled as he rambled.

"Troy, I'd love to," grinned Gabriella.

"..and its - you what?" he asked, surprised. He was expecting her to reject him or go as just friends. He didnt think she'd agree to go as more than friends..wait..she did agree on that, right?

"I'd love to. And I'm hoping that we'd go as um..more than friends too," she blushed. A goofy grin spread on Troy's friends.

"Great! It's a date then," he felt his cheeks redden. Gabriella glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting late.

"Its getting late. And I'm going shopping with the girls tomorrow, so I'll need all my energy when shopping with Sharpay," she giggled. Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, I better get back to sleep too."

The two stood up and walked down the dark hallway.

"Well, goodnight Troy," Gabriella leaned up and pecked his cheek before walking into her bedroom.

"Night Gabs," Troy stared after her, a dreamy smile plastered on his face. The two went to sleep that night, both dreaming of the sleeping figure across each other's rooms.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Im soo sorry for not updating but I had this HUGE school project and it took up most of my time. I hope you liked this, its just the start :D Im sorry that my story is starting to bore some of you...but i honestly dont really blame you cause I sort of did stretch it out...blushing But please review and tell me what you think. And Im sorry again.**

**ZanessaHugeFan**


	16. PreParty

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for you reviews!! WOW! And I'm so glad you liked it :D**

**PS: Please read AN below! Thanks. Don't forget to R&R**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but Alex, the plot, Anna...**

* * *

"Taylor I'm tired. Aren't you ladies done yet?" whined Chad. The gang where currently walking along New York's busy streets, where the girls had dragged them shopping.

"Augh Chad! For the twelveth time, no! We need clothes for the formal dance," replied Taylor annoyed.

"But...but what about all of _this_?!" added Troy gesturing to the dozens of shopping bags the guys held for the girls.

"Oh, thats just for the fashion show tonight. We now need clothes for the formal dance afterwards," replied Sharpay casually waving her hand. They guys' jaws dropped.

"_Say what?!" _The girls burst into giggles.

"We're just kidding. Besides, we wont be having any time to change between the show and the dance," said Gabriella. Chad, Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason all sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. I cant even feel my feet anymore with all the walking," said Jason. Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and my hand's gone numb. And I do need it for my cooking!" said Zeke. Sharpay groaned and stopped abruptly and spun around.

"Look. If you all supposedly 'athletes', going to stand here and moan, why don't you leave us for a while and we'll meet for lunch?" she said gritting her teeth, obviously trying to keep herself calm.

"Great idea!" said Ryan. They dropped the bags right on the sidewalk and turned to leave.

_"Excuse me?!" _screeched Sharpay wide eyed, causing the girls to cover their ears, along with a few people walking by. "Where do you think your going?!"She angrily stomped her foot, hands on her hips.

"Um..you said..that..we..uh..could..go?" gulped Zeke. Sharpay glared at him.

"You do realize that my Chanel dress is now lying on the _street!_ You idiots! You were supposed to take the bags with you, drop them off in the car, THEN wander off to wherever idiotic place you were heading to!" she snapped, anger flashing through her eyes. No one, _no one_, drops Sharpay Michelle Evans clothes on the floor.

"Sharpay.." started Kelsi

"But..uh..Shar...we don't have a car. Jake dropped us off," said Troy boldly. Sharpay inhaled deeply and the girls knew they shouldn't step in.

"I DON'T CARE! DEAL WITH IT!" People passing by gave her stranger looks, before quicky walking away, not wanting to deal with this mad woman. Gabriella blushed seeing the strange looks they were receiving and groaned inwardly. The guys glanced at each other.

"Look Shar, just calm --" began Gabriella but was interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! PICK IT UP!" Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason jumped in surprised and scrambled around, picking up the bags.

"Sharpay calm down! Your embarrassing us!" hissed Taylor.

"Well is it _my _faults those _idiots _couldn't handle a simple shopping bag?!" she snapped dramatically.

"Woah Sharpay, chill. Its _just _a bag," said Jason. Kelsi sent him a stern look, telling him to shut up.

"What..did..you..say?" hissed Sharpay.

"I...uh..um.."

"_Jason Donald Cross you better_ _--_"

"ENOUGH!" yelped Gabriella. "Look Sharpay, we are wasting our time on something that is _not _worth it. Now, Ryan why don't you call Jake so he could get the bags and drop them off at the hotel then you guys could go. And Sharpay, for heaven's sake just calm down! Its just a damn shopping bag!" Sharpay gasped. "Yes thats right! So you just shut your mouth and come with us because I think that was enough humiliation for today!" Everyone stared at her, surprised by her little outburst.

"Fine!" Sharpay turned around on her heels and started to walk down the sidewalk, her high heels clicking on the pavement. Taylor, Kelsi, and Amy hurried after her, making sure she wouldn't murder an innocent.

"Wow Gabs. It takes guts to stand up to my sister like that," complimented Ryan. Gabriella shrugged.

"I've had my fair shares of stubborn blondes in my life," she giggled. "Anyways, just make sure they arrive at the hotel..._clean,_" she smirked.

"Oh we will. You don't have to worry about that. I, for one, don't want to face another Angry Sharpay," shuddered Troy. Gabriella laughed and turned around to follow the girls.

"Catch ya guys later," she waved before hurrying down the sidewalk and mixing into the busy crowd walking. Troy smiled seeing her brown curls bouncing as she jugged over to the girls.

--

"Cant you believe them? They just dropped it like trash!" grumbled Sharpay for the hundredth time. The girls rolled their eyes. They had finished all their shopping and were now seated in a coffee shop after the tiring - and humiliating - morning. They still had an hour before they need to get back to the hotel to get ready and meet the boys.

"Sharpay, we get it. I'm sure your dress is perfectly clean and safe back at the hotel," said Kelsi. Sharpay opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it seeing the glares directed towards her.

"Geez, what's with the looks? You guys get all worked up for nothing," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and took a sip out of her Cappuccino. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So Amy," Kelsi turned towards Amy, trying to change the subject, "ready for the big night tonight?"

Amy grinned. "Hell yeah! I've been planning this for _ages_! But I'm so nervous. My whole career depends on this,"

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella confused.

"Well, my boss, whom you'll meet tonight, said that if it's a big success, I would get a promotion. If not, well, lets not think about that and hope it will," she giggled sheepishly.

"I'm sure it would be perfect. Besides, I cant wait for the after party! I cant _believe _we get to meet some of the designers!" squealed Taylor. Gabriella giggled.

"I dont mind. It's not like it would be my first time," remarked Sharpay cockily, earning a glare from her African American friend. "And speaking of the party..." she added wryly, eying Gabriella, who blushed knowing where she is heading. "How are things going with Loverboy?" Gabriella blushed a deeper red. "Did he ask you yet? Or will I have to beat it out of him?"

"Sharpay! You cant _force _people to date!" exclaimed Gabriella, her face flushed.

"Who said anything about dating? I know _I _didnt mention it," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. The girls burst out laughing at their brunette friend, whose face was beat red.

"Spill!"

"Augh Fine!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, while her heart fluttered thinking of the previous night. "Yes he did ask me!" she squealed. Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Amy squealed and 'aw'ed.

"Spill girl! We need details!" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, it happened last night. I woke up during the night because I couldn't sleep because of the storm, and apparently so did he...

** --**

After dropping the girls' shopping bags in their suites, the guys decided to take a walk around the city, stopping at a nearby sports shop (and a Home Utensils shop for Zeke) then sat in a small cafe around the corner for the remainder half an hour left before they had to go back to the hotel. It was now 5:30 pm, and they had to be back at the hotel by 6 and leave at 7, knowing it would take the girls no less than an hour to get ready, to arrive at the fashion show which starts promptly at 8 - but since Amy was needed earlier to prepare the final details, they all decided to tag along to help - followed by the after party at 10 till midnight.

"Taylor is so gonna kill me. This is like my tenth basketball I buy for the past two months," said Chad dropping his bag containing his orange basketball with the words _New York Knicks _printed across in red and blue bold letters, some sports magazines along with another bag containing small baseball set for Mickey.

"Can you blame her though? Whenever you go on vacation, you just _have _to get a basketball," chuckled Troy.

Chad raised his hands in defend. "Hey, have you never heard of souvenirs? But instead of getting some stupid crafts that would break in a matter of weeks, I get something which is highly useful and entertaining and so dear to me," he placed his hand on his heart and sighed dramatically. The guys burst into laughter and shook their heads at their crazy friend.

"Whatever dude,"

"Hey guys! Can I take your orders?" A blonde cheerful waiter stood by their table, her small notepad and pen ready. After briefly glancing at the menu, the guys settled for some coffee and smoothies along with a plate of chocolate fudge for Chad and Troy, a creme brule for Zeke, strawberry ice-cream for Ryan, and a banana split for Jason.

"So Ryan, excited for the big show tonight?" asked Jason, scooping a large bite out of his banana split.

"Well I'm not exactly involved in it. But yeah, of course I'm excited and nervous for Amy, not to mention proud. She has been working hard for it since her promotion depends on it. But honestly, I just cant wait for it to end. She has been driving me nuts for the past weeks, worrying sick about how it might be a huge disaster, or how one of the models would get sick, or - her worst nightmare - the dresses might not arrive on time," he chuckled. The guys laughed and shook their heads sympathetically.

"Dude, thats _nothing _compared to a pregnant Taylor," shuddered Chad. "Once, she made me drive all the way to the next town just to get her a specific toothpaste that had run out in the stores, in the freakin middle of the night!" The guys all laughed out loud. "And by the time I was home, I was a wreck. And there she was, smiling sweetly, before apologizing saying that she found an extra one in the cupboard!" The guys laughed harder.

"Once," started Jason when he calmed down," when Kelsi was pregnant with Natalie, we were sitting in the living room and she was watching TV, while I had my laptop with me for some report I was going to write. She kept snapping at me for the _ding _sound the computer made, and when I went to apologize, she snapped at me again for ruining her show and missing the part and telling me to shut up. So then I kept my mouth shut all the time, and when she started talking, I kept my mouth shut. Big mistake! She started screaming about how rude it was to ignore her before bursting into tears!" He laughed, remembering the memory while the guys roared with laughter. "Dude, it was so weird! I mean, one second I was scared to death that she would throw a vase at me or something, and the second she was bawling her eyes,"

"Man, you guys have the weirdest wives ever," remarked Zeke, wiping a tear. Chad and Jason huffed.

"Says the world's Drama Queen's boyfriend!" exclaimed Jason.

"Yeah man, I get goosebumps just _thinking _about how would Sharpay be if she's pregnant," shuddered Chad. Troy and Ryan shuddered, agreeing with Chad.

"Totally," agreed Troy. Zeke turned towards him, ignoring Chad's comment.

"Well how about you, Mr. Oblivious? Got yourself together yet and ask your girl? Or are you still a scaredy cat? teased Zeke. Everyone snickered while Troy blushed.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he boosted proudly. Wolf-whistles were heard around around the table.

"That's my man!" Chad clapped Troy's back.

"Finally!"

"So, how did it happen?"

"Well..um..uh," Troy rubbed his neck awkwardly, not wanting to remember the semi-humiliating moment he had the previous night.

"What? It's not like you asked her at midnight in some storm or something," said Chad dumbly. Troy blinked.

"Oh my god, you did didn't you?!" he gaped, before bursting out in laughter along with his friends. Troy sunk in his seat, his face could easily be mistaken with a bright tomato.

"How the heck did that happened?" asked Ryan. Troy slowly revealed last night's events to them, which ended up in them roaring with laughter thinking about their beat red friend.

--

"...and I said yes," finished Gabriella. The girls all aw'ed.

"That is so cute Gabs!" exclaimed Kelsi.

"I know! You should have seen his face. He was soo nervous and instantly started rambling. It was _so _cute!" gushed Gabriella, beaming.

"Well, it doesn't matter how he looked as long as he finally got his head into it and did it! Just notify me for your wedding date, because I have this amazing wedding planner Zeke and - "

Gabriella gasped. "Sharpay!" She blushed.

"Oh please. You two are like a pair of matching shoes, meant to be," said Sharpay a-matter-of-factly. The girls giggled while Gabriella was furiously blushing, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Anyway. We should get back soon, it's ten-to-six and God knows how long it takes to get a cab around here," said Amy.

"Wow. Time sure does fly by," exclaimed Kelsi, as the girls started to gather their belongings.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

10 minutes later, the girls arrived at the hotel and rushed inside to see the guys sitting in the lounge talking.

"Hey boys, when did you get back?" asked Taylor pecking Chad's cheek, the girls doing the same to their parents while Gabriella smiled shyly at Troy.

"Not long, we just got here," replied Chad.

"Anyway, us girls are going to get ready now. We expect you guys to be down here at 7 sharp!" said Sharpay. "You guys did get the dresses back here..._clean._..didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Yeah of course we did," said Zeke quickly.

"Good. Now come on girls, we need every second available!" Sharpay ushered the girls towards the elevators, while the guys rolled their eyes but followed not too long after to get ready themselves, although it wouldn't take them half the time the girls needed.

**_Later, 6:55 pm._**

"Gabriella Montez open this door right now or I will personally break it down!" called Sharpay. The girls all agreed to meet at Sharpay and Zeke's suite to get ready, along with Amy since they thought it would be much more fun for them to change together, while the guys changed at Troy and Gabriella's suite. Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, and Amy were all ready waiting in the living for Gabriella to appear, who refuses to open the door. Sharpay was wearing a sparkling hot pink dress that reached mid-thigh and a 3 inch pink high heels. Her blonde hair curled and neatly clipped with a sparkly pink clip. Taylor was wearing a long strapless navy blue dress with matching heels. Kelsi was dressed in a cute bronze dress that reached her knees and beige heels. Her reddish hair was straightened. Amy wore a short sparkly golden dress the reached a little above her knees and her feet were tucked in a pair of gold heels.

"But Shar! I look stupid! I'm just going to embarrass myself, not to mention Troy for having such an ugly date!" whined Gabriella.

"Honey, you could wear a potato sack and Troy would still think your beautiful," They could hear a small giggle from the other side.

"_GABRIELLA ELIZABETH MONTEZ OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!_" Gabriella sighed and hesitantly opened her door.

"Well...?" She gave a small spin before smiling weakly at her three new best friends, who had their jaws dropped.

"Giiiirl_,_ you look _gorgeous_!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Drop-dead gorgeous," added Kelsi. Gabriella was wearing a flowing red dress that reached the floor and hugged her curves perfectly, making her olive skin glow. Her curly brown hair was raised with a string of curly hair framing her face. **(AN: How she looked in the premiere of HSM2)**

"Damn! I think Troy's the one who should be embarrassed for having a bombshell brunette on his arms," exclaimed Sharpay cockily.

"Sharpay.." Gabriella giggled.

"Seriously Gabi, you look amazing," complimented Amy.

"Thanks," smiled Gabriella.

"Guys, its almost 7. Shouldn't we start heading downstairs?" asked Kelsi glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, lets go," said Taylor. They grabbed their purses and left the suite after Gabriella grabbed the suite card just in case Troy forgot his.

**_Meanwhile...Downstairs_**

"Man where are they?!" asked Troy groaning. They guys were all cleaned up in their black suits looking handsome. Jake was already there with the limo waiting outside.

"Dude, chill. Its not even 7 yet," said Jason.

"Yeah. And don't worry, Gabs is not gonna dump you or anything on your first date. She's not _that _cruel," joked Chad. The guys chuckled while Troy stood there glaring at them.

"Ha ha, very funny Chad."

"Hey look, here they come," pointed Zeke. Troy spun around as Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi stepped out of the elevator along with...Gabriella.

_"Woah. Is it me or is this tie too tight? Gabriella looks beautiful" _thought Troy, his mouth open and his eyes wide open.

"Ladies! Looking good," complimented Chad dropping a kiss on Taylor's cheek.

"We can see that from Bolton's reaction which I doubt is for us" they giggled and Gabriella felt her cheeks redden. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and blushed, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Gabi, you look...wow. You look amazing," Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks. You cleaned up pretty good too," Troy grinned and opened his arms, as if showing off.

"Come on you too, we have to go," said Taylor. Troy offered his arm and Gabriella gladly linked hers through as they walked out the door to the limo.

"Yo Jake!" called Chad. Gabriella turned her head and saw the outline of Jake's figure climbing the limo before driving over to them. He climbed out and went to open the back door. They all climbed in, Gabriella purposely ignoring the stunned look on Jake's as she climbed in, and were on their way to the show.

* * *

**AN: Phew! ****This chapter was the longest I have ever written! ****I am soo sorry for not updating, I got caught up with schoolwork...tests, homeworks, and projects literally fell on me! Exams are comming up soon too...so i decided to make it up but having a long chapter.  
**

**But I have something to say. I'm gonna turn this story into a fluff story, with little drama, because it did NOT go as I wanted it to, and its too late to fix it now. So instead of ending it or deleting it, like some authors are doing, I decided to just switch it into a more fluff kind sort of story and change my direction because there is no way I'll be able to get it the way I wanted it to. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you or so, but there will be a few drama here and there, EXPEICALLY the next chapter! :D So what do you think? Review and tell me :D**

**Next up: The show, the after dance, and an unwanted person shows up...also, what would happen to Troyella? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thanks, ZanessaHugeFan**


	17. Fashion Show

**An: Hiya fellow readers. Wow! Thank you SO much for all the reviews!! You guys don't know how much it brightened my day. I am so so SOO sorry for not updating!! I got caught up with summer vacation and all...im just so sorry!!  
**

**PS: This chapter is about the fashion show. Just keep in mind that I've never been to one and rarely see them on TV, so everything said here is made-up.**

**PSS: Also, the brands mentioned in this chapter are all real, (dont own) but the designers and owners are fake since most of the major brands' designers and founders are dead, and I cant find the recent owners so I made it all up.**

**PSSS: Have you guys seen HSM 3 trailer?! It looks AMAZING and so cuute!! :D**

**Declaimer: I own nothing but my plot and made up characters or any of the brands in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Shortly after the ride, the gang arrived at the large, luxurious club owned by the magazine where the fashion show and after party are being held. Papparatzi are no where to be seen since this is a private club.

"Holy shit! This place is off the hook!" exclaimed Chad as they entered the semi-full club. There was still 20 minutes till show time and people are starting to take their seats.

The club consisted of a wide ground floor and a half-second floor, or a large balcony, where the party would be held. A long curvy stairwell stood on each side of the club. On the ground floor, a long runway has been set up with a large poster of the magazine's newest edition cover at the back. Rows and rows of red-cushioned chairs are set on both sides of the stage. Spotlights positioned on the stage, top and bottom, ready. A VIP section for designers, the magazine and club owners, is located on a small balcony from the second floor that oversaw the stage clearly. Photographers and camera crew stood on one side, setting up their cameras and lightning. The long colorful walls of the club were covered in large posters of models in the latest fashion. A luxurious looking bar stood on the side where two bartenders were busy setting up the glasses and drinks.

"Yeah. You did a great job Amy," added Kelsi. Amy grinned.

"Thanks. Well guys, sorry to head off like this, but I have to go backstage and make some final checking," said Amy apologically.

"Do you need any help?" piped Gabriella, who had her arm linked with Troy's

"Oh no, thats fine. I've got it handled with the crew. Make yourself comfortable, I reserved us a table upstairs. Our seats are on the right third row," Amy hastily explained before heading off to the stage manager who was waiting.

"This is so cool! Amy sure did a great job," gushed Taylor.

"Mhm. Stylish too," Sharpay nodded in approval. Gabriella suddenly gasped and her eye's widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy worriedly.

"That's Justin McConnell!" squealed Gabriella, pointing at a dark haired man in a black suit talking to another man, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Oh my God!"

"No way!" The girls squealed.

"Oh, I met him before at daddy's birthday party," came Sharpay's casual reply

"Who the hell is he?" asked Troy narrowing his eyes. Gabriella looked up at him in surprise.

"He's only one of the top Christian Dior's designers!" she replied sarcastically. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Lets go say hi," said Sharpay, heading towards him. Taylor grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Are you out of your mind?! We cant just go there and make a fool out of ourselves!" she exclaimed.

"And squealing over him is better?" said Ryan dryly.

"Whatever. Let's go find our seats, the show is about to begin." The gang headed towards the seat which were almost full. And, as Amy claimed, the third row on the right side had 10 empty seats, which was almost the whole row.

"Is Amy going to join us?" asked Kelsi, as they all took their seats.

"I don't know. Let me text her," replied Ryan. A few minutes later his phone beeped. "She is. But probably in the beginning of the show," Just then, the lights turned off and the spotlights on the stage turned on, making it glow. A lady who looked in her mid-thirties with short black hair and a gray designers suit appeared, a microphone held in her hand.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to _Fashonize Magazine's _**(made up) **fashion show!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "Tonight, we have some of the finest designers proudly presenting their fine artworks and brands for us. May all the representative designers please stand up and introduce yourselves?" More applause and cheers were heard as the designers stood up from their places in the VIP section and introduced themselves from all sorts of different brands; Chanel, Christian Dior, Burberry, Louis Vuitton, Armani, and many more. The girls squealed as each famous designer introduced him/herself...while the guys just rolled their eyes at them.

"Thank you. Now first off, we have..."

And the show began.

--

2 hours later, the last model has re-entered the stage, all the models appeared in a line and one by one posed for a second before turning and standing in a line, making the photographs go crazy with their cameras. Cheers and applauds increasing rapidly. Amy has joined the gang a few minutes after the show has begun, claiming that the stage manager would take care of things now, but she returned a few minutes earlier for the final announcements.

"Please give your hands to the producer and maker of this show, Amy Armstrong!" Once more, the audience clapped loudly, but no one could the beat the gang, who all cheered and whooped loudly, beaming at their friend proudly as she made her appearance on the stage next to the models, grinning like an idiot.

"And that's it for tonight. Thank you all for coming, and of course our designers," another round of applause. "The party and dinner will be held upstairs, so if you all may head upstairs now. Thank you and goodnight everyone!" With one final round of applause, the woman and models retreated backstage. People stood up from their seats and started to make their way to the stairs.

"That was such a great show! I am certain Amy is going to get her promotion." Gabriella said.

"Did someone mention my name?" They all turned around and saw Amy heading towards them. The girls squealed and all rushed to hug her. The guys congratulated her and Ryan wrapped his arms around her, pecking her cheek.

"That was amazing Amy! Your boss would be _crazy _if he didn't promote you for that show!" gushed Taylor.

"Absolutely,"

"Yeah,"

Amy blushed. "Thanks you guys,"

"All right, now thats that over. It's dinner time!" exclaimed Chad, grinning widely and rubbing his stomach. Taylor groaned.

"Cant you think of anything besides your appetite - which never seemed to be full?"

"But Tay, honey, dont you want to celebrate your friend's success?" he asked innocently. They all laughed and Taylor shook her head, smirking.

"You guys go ahead upstairs. I'll join you in a second. Our table is near the dance floor, you wont miss it. It's reserved under my name" said Amy.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryan.

"I'm just heading backstage and give a word of praise. They all worked pretty hard," she giggled. "Then I'm going to go find my boss to see his opinion," she added fearfully.

"Okay. We'll keep our fingers crossed. Good luck" The girls hugged her.

"Thanks," she replied before walking away. The gang made their way upstairs where the buzz of people and clinging of plates filled the balcony. The upper part of the club was much different than ground floor, it was more...calming. The floor was covered with soft red carpet. Tables covered in caramel clothes were scattered around the room, surrounding the large dance floor in the middle. The buffet table were lined up on one side of the balcony, forming an L shape where people stood getting their dinner. A DJ stood on the far corning, and speakers dotted the wall with soft music blaring from them. The gang stood there staring in awe.

"Now _this _is what I call a celebration!" exclaimed Jason, eying the buffet.

"I hear ya man," said Chad, patting his back.

"Well what are we waiting for?" grinned Troy. The girls rolled their eyes at the excited looks on their faces.

"Good evening. May I help you?" An elder looking man in a tux smiled warmly.

"Uh, yeah. We have a table reserved, under Armstrong," replied Ryan. The man scanned the clipboard in his hand.

"Ahh yes. Right this way please," he lead them to a round table which seats 10 located near the dance floor. "The buffet is open if you like. Would like me to get you anything?"

"Thank you. And no thanks," said Troy on behalf of everyone. Zeke, Jason, Troy, and Chad pulled out chairs for their dates while Ryan simply sat, saving a seat next to him. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi shared amused looks while Gabriella smiled at Troy shyly.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," he grinned. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Now are you two loverbirds gonna stay all night sharing googly eyes or are we going to get some food?" Troy and Gabriella blushed.

_Smack!_

"Leave them alone Chad!" scolded Taylor at Chad who was rubbing his head, glaring at his wife.

"Us girls are going to get our food first," announced Sharpay.

"Hey! How come you go first?!" whined Jason.

"Because someone has to watch our bags and table. Besides, God only knows what would be left if you lot went first," teased Kelsi. The guys groaned and sunk in their seats.

"Fine. Just hurry up," huffed Troy waving his hand. The girls rolled their eyes and left.

After everyone got their meals (the guys took double the amount of time to get their food and returned with double the amount of food on their plates), they sat down at their table and began eating, soon joined by a beaming Amy.

"Hey how did the talk with your boss go?" Ryan placed her plate infront of her and she smiled gratefully.

"I got it!" she squealed. The girls squealed and rushed to hug her, while the guys congratulated her.

"Congratulations babe! You earned it," grinned Ryan hugging her tightly.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate all your support," she smiled.

"Nonsense! Of course we'd be here for you!" exclaimed Chad.

"Yeah, that and the free food," mumbled Taylor. They all laughed while Chad simply shrugged.

--

An hour later, the gang finished off their dinner and got themselves some desert. People were slowly filling up the dance floor. The remaining people on the table were Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, and Sharpay. Sharpay has been hinting her to ask Troy to dance but Gabriella returned it with a 'shut up' look. Eventually, Sharpay got fed up and dragged Zeke to dance.

Suddenly, a slow song came up. Troy glanced at Gabriella who was playing with her napkin. He didnt want their first date to be awkwardly quiet and boring. Feeling a sudden boost of confidence, Troy stood up and extended his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Troy inwardly cheered for not stumbling over his words. Gabriella smiled up at him and took his hand.

"I'd love to,"

As Troy led her to the middle of the dance floor, Gabriella glanced at her friends and saw the girls wink at her. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile widely. As soon as Troy's arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck, both couldn't help but feel...complete. Everything just felt right and perfect.

"Okay, just a heads up, I'm an awful dancer. So if you leave tonight with a bruised toe; dont blame me!" said Troy, half-joking. Gabriella giggled.

"You cant be that bad.."

"My date for Junior Prom dumped me for breaking her toe nail," replied Troy bluntly. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Well my heels are closed at the front so we dont have to worry about that," she teased.

"Good." Gabriella sighed contently and lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Troy placed a soft kiss on her forehead and laid his chin on top of her head, his eyes scanning the crowd and smiling seeing his friends in a similar position.

"Brie?"

"Hmm?" Gabriella looked up when suddenly a pair of soft lips came crashing on her own. Her eyes instinctively shut as she kissed back, savoring the moment that she's been dreaming of. A squeal could be heard in the background (Gabriella assumed it was Sharpay). A few minutes later Troy pulled back, his eyes wide open and breathing heavily.

"Wow." Gabriella giggled lightly at his dazed expression but knew that hers probably wasn't much different either.

"You can say that again,"

"Wow." grinned Troy before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" murmured Troy against her lips. Gabriella pulled back in shock for a second, before grinning widely. She pecked his lips and grinned up at him.

"You dont know how long I've wanted to hear that."

"So is that yes?" asked Troy hopefully. Gabriella nudged his noise with hers and smiled.

"Definitely." As they shared another passionate kiss, both couldn't wipe the goofy grins on their faces.

* * *

**AN: TADAA! Finally eh?! Lol. I know I havnt update in AGES but im gonna put up another chapter before i leave for my vacation to LA tomorrow midnight. So yeah please reveiw and tell me what you think!**

**PS: Have you guys Zanessa's 4th of July vacation pix?! So cute!!**

**ZanessaHugeFan**


	18. Seeing you Again

**Hello! OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I hate myself for and am ashamed for having to say that every single chapter! But when I said I'd post a chapter before I leave..turns out our flight was sooner than I thought!! So I had no time to do anything but pack! Now school has started(I moved to a new school...man who ever thought being the new kid was so tough?!) and things have been really hectic. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I'm VERY grateful to have such patient readers! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.**

**Thank you all for your patience!! I'm truly sorry..:$  
**

**Declaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep.._

Gabriella groaned as the hotel's alarm clock rang. She rolled over and slammed the snooze button. The gang had returned late last night after everyone left the club and she instantly dove into her bed, ignoring Sharpay's demands to give her full details of what happened last night and promising her to say everything the morning after.

Last night.

A huge smile spread over the brunette's face as the events of last night flooded her mind. She cant believe her and Troy are a couple! After that dance they shared, the two were inseparable for the rest of the night; talking, flirting, dancing, laughing, and stealing a few kisses here and there. Gabriella couldn't remember a time she's been this happy.

Glancing at her clock, Gabriella noticed she had an hour before they were all meeting for breakfast. Climbing out of bed, she shuffled her way to the in-suit bathroom for a quick shower.

A few doors away, a certain blue eyed man lay in his bed, dead to the world. After they returned from the club he stayed up for a while grinning like an idiot on his bed unlike Gabriella who headed straight to her after kissing him goodnight. He couldn't believe he actually had the guts to finally make a move! It has been too long, far too long but it was so worth the wait.

Gabriella stepped out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her tightly. She changed into her clothes and dried her damp curls. After checking herself, she opened her bedroom door and headed to her _boyfriend's _room. With a bright smile on her face, Gabriella softly knocked on the door.

"Troy?" she called softly. "Troy you awake?" She quietly opened the door and peeked inside only to be met with darkness and...snoring.

_Shit! Sharpay is so gonna cut our heads off if we're late! _

"Troy!" she hissed, stepping closer to the bed. There he was, sleeping on his stomach with sheets tangled around his legs. Gabriella couldn't help but smile seeing how cute he looked sleeping, his messed up shaggy hair making him look even more adorable. Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed and shook him.

"Troy.."

"Mmm"

"Troy wake up! We're gonna be late if you don't get your lazy ass off this bed!"

"Mmm.."

"You seriously wanna face an irritated Sharpay on this bright morning?"

"Mmm...too bright.." he groaned and dug his face into the pillow. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Too bad you'll miss your good-morning kiss," Gabriella sighed dramatically and went to stand up..only to be pulled right back into the bed. She squealed as she Troy pinned her on the mattress.

"Don't even think about it," he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and sneaked her arms around his neck. A few seconds later, Troy pulled back but kept his face close so that their noses are touching.

"Morning," he smiled lazily.

"Morning," Gabriella replied softly.

"See, we could have skipped the scolding part and gotten the same result," teased Troy. Gabriella giggled.

"If you weren't acting like a 5 year old, there wouldn't be any scolding," she pushed him off and stood up, ignoring the pouty look on his face. "Now get up. We're going to be late!" She went towards the curtains and pushed them apart, the sun shining bright into the room. Troy squinted his eyes and groaned, but nevertheless pushed himself off the bed.

"You know, the only reason I'm going is because there's free breakfast involved," called Troy before walking into the room. Gabriella smirked and shook her head.

"You've got 10 minutes buddy!"

----

"Where the hell are they?!" screeched Sharpay. The gang were all downstairs in the lobby waiting for the remaining couple. Sharpay was already irritated that Gabriella refused to spill the details of the last night when they had gotten back, but didn't push it seeing how truly tired she was. This morning, she was determined to get it all, whether she wanted to or not! And having them being 20 minutes late isn't really helping much with her plans.

"They probably overslept. They'll be here," soothed Zeke. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and out came a frantic Gabriella and a sleepy Troy.

"We are so so - " started Gabriella.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!_" _spat Sharpay, her eyes sharp and dark.

"Sharpay I -"

"I overslept," said Troy bluntly. Gabriella shut her eyes. Everyone else shook their heads. That was the farthest thing Sharpay Michelle Evans wanted to hear right now.

"You...made...me...wait...for..25 fucking minutes because you _overslept_?!" she growled in a low voice, her purse tightly clenched in her fist. Troy shrugged.

"I'm sorry?"

"YOU LITTLE --"

"Sharpay thats enough!" hissed Ryan. Sharpay scowled. "Troy that was really stupid of you."

"Look guys, I'm sorry I overslept ok?! But can you blame me? I slept at 3 am!"

"But we came back at 12:30," said Kelsi confused. Troy's eyes widened.

"Um...I had too much to drink and couldn't sleep," he lied. Gabriella eyed him curiously but let it pass. "Anyways Shar, I'll make it up to you. Breakfast's on me. How does that sound?" he looked around and smiled seeing everyone's approval. _There goes the free breakfast._ Sharpay sighed.

"Fine. But I'll pick the restaurant." Troy's eyes widened.

"No way! You'll pick the most expensive place known to man!" he exclaimed.

"Hence the reason I'm picking," Sharpay smirked. Everyone laughed as they left the hotel followed by a sullen Troy. Gabriella giggled and patted his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll pick a cheap dish," she grinned.

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

----

"My God, you should have seen yourself!" The gang burst out laughing as Taylor told everyone about a super drunk Chad and how he accidentally made a move on one of the model's giant posters on the walls the night before. The gang were seated at a cozy little cafe (Troy kept begging and pleading during the ride till Sharpay finally gave in and chose this place, feeling sympathetic for him). The waiter had just left after getting their order. Chad sunk in his seat and groaned.

"I cant believe I missed that!" exclaimed Troy, wiping a tear from laughing so hard. Suddenly, Chad has an idea and smirked.

"Actually, Troy, why don't you tell us _why _you missed it? Hm? Occupied much?" Troy glared at him and Gabriella blushed.

"Ooo yes! Do tell us," Sharpay propped her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her hands, her mocha eyes staring in amusement at the couple seated in front of her. Gabriella sent her a 'not-now' look.

"Sharpay stop." warned Troy Suddenly, Amy's phone rang and she excused herself before walking away to answer it.

"But why?" whined Sharpay.

"Shar, do you really think that now is the right time to talk about it?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes." replied Sharpay doggedly.

"You know, as much as I want to hear about it, Gabriella is right," said Taylor. Gabriella smiled gratefully at her. A few seconds later, Amy returned back.

"Hey guys, um..you don't mind having a guest joining us for breakfast do you?" she asked nervously.

"Who?" asked Kelsi.

"Fine with me, but I aint paying for their meal," Troy leaned back and crossed his arms. Amy rolled her eyes.

"He's my boss. He's the one who just called. He wanted to talk to me about the profits we made from the fashion show so I invited him over to join us. He's on his way. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yeah sure." said Jason.

"Fine by me," said Ryan. Everyone else gave their approval.

"By the way, who is he? I didn't actually get to see him last night," commented Sharpay, cocking her head to the right.

"Yeah, he wasn't really around much with the guests. More with the designers. The guests were for me to handle." replied Amy. The bell echoed in the room and she glanced towards the door.

"Oh! There he is," Amy stood up and waved him over.

"That was fast."

"Troy, can you pass the salt please?" asked Gabriella. Troy grabbed the salt and smirked.

"What will I get if I did?" he asked cockily. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you what you will get if you didn't," she raised her brows. Troy's eyes widened and quickly handed her the salt, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Good choice," giggled Gabriella. Troy rested his arm on the back of her chair and leaned back. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay glanced at each other and silently awed.

"Hey guys, this is my boss, Robert Cooke," Gabriella froze. ", this is my boyfriend Ryan Evans" Ryan shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise.

"And these are my friends; Sharpay Evans, his sister, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Cross, Taylor Danforth, Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton" Robert shook the guys' hands and smiled charmingly at the girls before turning the brunette at the end, his eyes widening in shock. "And Gabriella --"

"--Montez" he breathed. Gabriella finally looked up and met the familiar dark eyes she once thought were the most mesmerizing thing ever.

"Um..yes." Amy looked confused, as did everyone else. Troy glanced suspiciously between Gabriella and Robert, his eyes widening as realization washed over him.

"Do you guys know each other?" asked Chad confused.

"Ye--"

"NO!" Gabriella snapped. "I mean..uh..no, no we don't. Um..the school I used to work in here, uh..used to..uh..participate in a lot of, um..activities. So yeah we get mentioned in the paper alot. So..uh.." she stuttered, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh, you mean the decathlon team you used to lead?" continued Troy, sending her a look to tell her that he knows. Gabriella smiled weakly at him.

"What team? You never..." Taylor trailed off seeing the look Gabriella sent her.

"..Right. Anyhow, have a seat . Would you like anything to eat?" offered Amy politely. Robert smiled and shook his head before taking a seat at the only empty chair, which so happened to be across Gabriella.

"No thank you. I already had breakfast. Although coffee sounds good," Amy nodded and called the waiter. Gabriella nervously stared at her plate and fumbled with her napkin. A large warm hand covered hers and she looked up to meet Troy's concern look. No one seemed to notice the silent conversation the pair were having except for a certain brown eyed guest, his narrowing as he glared at the couple.

"So - "

"Please, call me Robert."

"You were telling about the profits of the fashion show? We would like to know if thats ok," said Ryan.

"Oh yes," he flipped open the leather brown brief case and pulled out a large green folder. Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw the case. She got it for him as a present two weeks before she caught him on bed with another woman.

"Yes, lets see. It really was a huge success which I'm glad.." he pulled out a couple of sheets and started telling them about the profits and deals the magazine got. Everyone was listening intently except for a certain couple.

"Gabi, you okay?" whispered Troy. Gabriella kept staring at her plate, a blank look on her face.

"Um..excuse us guys. We're uh...going to get more coffee," Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella with him, who sent him a confused look. Robert eyed the two, jealously surging through him as he saw their intertwined hands

"Can you get me a pretzel with cinnamon?" called Sharpay.

Troy pulled Gabriella into a secluded area.

"Troy wha - "

"Gabi whats wrong?" asked Troy. Gabriella sighed and covered her face. Troy saw that her body started to slightly shake and heard quiet sobs.

"Oh Gabs..." he took her arm and pulled her into his chest, her face buried in his neck and her arms around his waist. He had one arm around her back and the other stroking her hair.

"He's back Troy! It's him! He...I.." Gabriella sobbed. Troy only held her tighter.

"I know sweetie, I know." Gabriella looked up at him confused. Troy's heart broke seeing her puffy red eyes.

"You do?" she asked. Troy smiled slight.

"Gabs...I think a blind man would have known. They way you reacted back there is not exactly nonchalant."

"Oh God!" Pulling her back into his embrace, Troy continued to soothingly rub her back.

"Gabriella relax. Don't let him get to you. As a matter of fact, I want you to march right back into that table and show that piece of shit what he missed out on!" Gabriella sniffed and nodded.

"Your right," she said in a tiny voice.

"Pardon? I cant hear you?" Troy placed his hand behind his ear and leaned closer. Gabriella giggled and said in a stronger voice.

"Your right. That bastard is not worth my time or tears. He can fool around with that blonde bimbo all he wants for all I care!" Troy gently wiped her tears and smiled in admiration.

"Now thats my girl! By the way, you and I are switching seats."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun! Robert's baaak! I figured I'd start to shake things as the story would be too boring if its on the same pace. I'm really sorry again for not updating earlier! Thank you everyone for your patience...I'm truly grateful for that :) Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts! **

**ZanessaHugeFan  
**


	19. The Talk and The Reunion

**An: Okay this is ridiculous! I'm seriously ashamed of myself. I cant even remember the last time I updated! And im sooo sorry for that! Your reviews and PM's have been wonderful and really encouraging and i DID want to update I just didnt have the time. But now that my exams are over I'll hopefully update more often (i'll try my best!) . I hope you guys would forgive me cuz I really do feel bad..and I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it..*lowers head in shame* **

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we don't own anything...must we rub it in our faces?:P**

**PS: I have changed my Penname from ZanessaHugeFan to Refaya17  
**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 19  
**

** _Recap:_**

_"He's back Troy! It's him! He...I.." Gabriella sobbed. Troy only held her tighter._

_"I know sweetie, I know." Gabriella looked up at him confused. Troy's heart broke seeing her puffy red eyes._

_"You do?" she asked. Troy smiled slight._

_"Gabs...I think a blind man would have known. They way you reacted back there is not exactly nonchalant."_

_"Oh God!" Pulling her back into his embrace, Troy continued to soothingly rub her back._

_"Gabriella relax. Don't let him get to you. As a matter of fact, I want you to march right back into that table and show that piece of shit what he missed out on!" Gabriella sniffed and nodded._

_"Your right," she said in a tiny voice._

_"Pardon? I cant hear you?" Troy placed his hand behind his ear and leaned closer. Gabriella giggled and said in a stronger voice._

_"Your right. That bastard is not worth my time or tears. He can fool around with that blonde bimbo all he wants for all I care!" Troy gently wiped her tears and smiled in admiration._

_"Now thats my girl! By the way, you and I are switching seats."_

_**End of Recap  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Troy and Gabriella soon returned to their seats (switching seats as ordered by Troy). Gabriella's face looked normal with no tear stains or any evidence that she had been near hysterics just minutes ago. The gang were confused about them switching seats but let it go.

"So, where's my pretzel?" demanded Sharpay, trying to break the awkwardness. Troy rolled his eyes.

"You can have mine if you want Sharpay," said Gabriella softly. Sharpay softened and shook her head.

"No thanks Gabs. I think you should have it, you hardly ate."

"Are you okay Gabriella?" asked Robert in what sounded a concerned voice. Gabriella shot him a look.

"I'm fine," she replied sharply. Amy cleared her throat.

"So anyways, Robert was just telling us about the updates for the new office!" she exclaimed excitedly. Gabriella and Troy looked confused.

"What new office?" asked Troy.

"Oh you guys weren't here when I announced it. We are opening a new office for _Fashionize_ _Magazine _right in Albuquerque!" grinned Robert. Gabriella's eyes widened a little.

_What?!  
_

"And guess who's going to manage it?" grinned Amy.

"You?" hoped Gabriella.

"Oh pshh, I wish," waved Amy, "but no. It's gonna be the one and only...Robert Cooke! It's going to be so much easier working in the same state at the same office," announced Amy.

_WHAT?! _Gabriella was horrified. She thought she would pass out right there and then. While everyone said their congrats, Gabriella glanced at Troy who looked equally horrified.

"Oh my god.." muttered Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" asked Amy.

"Oh uh..nothing. I was just saying um..congratulations. This is great news!" Gabriella lied, and shot her a weak grin.

"Uh yeah, congrats," added Troy.

While everyone kept talking, Robert tried to catch Gabriella's eyes, pleading to talk to her. Gabriella gave him a sharp look.

"Uh..excuse me I need to use the toilet," Robert stood up and walked past Gabriella, dropping a napkin on her lap. Gabriella looked behind her confused and saw Robert smiling weakly. She silently groaned and opened the napkin, hoping Troy wouldnt catch her.

_Meet me near the restrooms. Please. We need to talk._

Gabriella knew there's nothing to talk about but wanted to get this over with.

"I'm going to the toilets too. I'll be back in a minute." She saw Troy send her a questioning look and smiled reassuringly.

"Want us to come with you?" asked Taylor.

"No it's fine. I wont be long," she grabbed her purse and hurried towards the restrooms where, indeed, Robert was waiting. As soon as he saw her he straightened up and grinned.

"Hey," he breathed, checking her out. Gabriella rolled her eyes and tightened her jacket around her.

"Listen, I dont have time for a chit-chat Robert. So say what you've got to say and get it over with because frankly, I dont think there's anything we have to talk about," she crossed her arms and waited.

"Okay, I know. But Gabi -

"Gabriella."

"Okaay, _Gabriella._..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "Gabriella I missed you, so much. I know I've been a jerk but I loved you and I still do! I regret everything I did that hurt you. But when you left, it really broke my heart. Gabriella we belong together, we had so many good memories. Your not about to throw all what we've been through away and -"

"You are so pathetic!" cried Gabriella throwing her hands up. "What we've been through?! Good memories?! Jesus Robert! You make it sound as if we're some kind of Romeo and Juliet! We've been through nothing but lies, hurt, and pain! Yes we've had our good memories and I admit there was some good times in our relationship, but you went and screwed everything up when you slept with that bitch!"

"I deserved that, that and more. But cant we put all that past us and start fresh? Gabi, baby, please I promise -"

"Your promises mean nothing to me!" she hissed angrily. "You had your chance Robert but you messed it up. And there is no way in hell am I about to give up the happiness I have right now nor would I put all the pain I had to suffer behind because of _you_ to get with some low-life as yourself! We are over Robert, and have been for the past two years, so get over it!" she snapped. _God it feels good to let it all out..._

"I'm finally happy Robert. Happy with my life, in Albuquerque, happy with Troy and all my friends. And if you so call still 'love'," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "me then you would let me be."

Robert shut his eyes. She has a point, but there's no way in hell he's about to give up on her.

"Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to head back to the table because I believe this conversation is over." She turned around to leave but stopped when she heard what he said next.

"You said you were pregnant," Gabriella froze. "What...I mean who, uh.."

"His name is Alex," Gabriella said softly, her back still facing him. "He's two years old and he's your son. "

Robert smiled. "Really?"

Gabriella turned around and sent him a cold glare. "Really. But all your ever going to be is his biological father, nothing less and _definitely _nothing more." Robert's smile fell. He watched as Gabriella spun around but stopped once again.

"You know what Robert? Thank you."

"Excuse me?" asked Robert bewildered.

"Thank you for being the jerk you are and making me leave to Albuquerque. Cause if you hadn't, I wouldn't have met all the great people seated at that table. I wouldn't have met Troy, one of the greatest and sweetest person I've ever met. I would have stayed with you, miserable and lost with our son whom you clearly didn't want. So yeah, thank you." With that said, Gabriella left without another word, leaving behind a stunned Robert.

It seemed as though getting Gabriella back is going to be harder than he thought, but he'll never give up. Oh he'll never give up. He took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on his face before heading back to the table.

"You okay?" whispered Troy concerned as Gabriella returned looking a little bewildered. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Dont worry," she took his hand in her and squeezed gently. Troy tenderly kissed her temple before returning back to his conversation with Zeke. He knew she was lying, but decided to let her be and deal with it later. Robert silently growled as he watched the two interact

"Oh my god! Would you look at the time! Can you believe its 2 already?" exclaimed Taylor.

"Wow, time sure does fly when your in great company," complimented Robert flashing his charming grin, his eyes lingering on Gabriella for a second. Troy, noticing the look, narrowed his eyes at him.

"Got that right. We have to go now. We're leaving early tomorrow back to Albuquerque," said Ryan.

"Oh? So soon?" said Robert.

"Yeah man, so soon? Cant we stay for like a few days later? It's not everyday you get to live in a 5-star hotel and get driven around in a limo," exclaimed Jason. Kelsi's eyes widened, embarrassed by her husband's remark and nudged his elbow.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Jase, no can do. Some of us have work to get back to," replied Ryan.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Riiight...and I dont?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" grinned Chad. Zeke and Troy laughed as Jason glared at them.

"It was really nice to meet you Robert. Hopefully we'd see you again in Albuquerque," smiled Taylor politely. Gabriella fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Right back at ya Taylor. And next time, lunch is on me," he winked. Gabriella cannot believe how she used to think that that wink was the most sexiest thing ever, now it just made her want to puke.

Everyone shook his hands and said their goodbyes, except for Troy who gave him a sharp nod before leading out a silent Gabriella who didn't even acknowledge Robert and kept her head down. Robert raised his eyebrows and stared at the couple as they climbed into the car, his eyes narrowing as he saw Troy lean down to tenderly peck Gabriella. Robert growled in disgust and pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number. He saw Amy wave at him and he waved back, sending a fake smile.

_"Hey bro, wussup?" _the person on the other line picked up.

"Hey, listen, they're all comming back home tomorrow. Is everything set up?" he asked in a hushed voice.

_"Yeah. Have you talked to her?" _

"Yes and things didnt go as well as I hoped," he growled as he headed towards his car. "By the way, how come you didn't tell me she and Bolton were dating?!" he demanded, the thought just occurring to him

_"What do you mean? How can I tell you if its not true?" _

"Oh yeah? Then why did I just see them lip-locking before they left?"

_"THEY WHAT?!" That bustard!" _Robert rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's not gonna change the plan, although its going to be slightly difficult with Bolton hanging around."

_"Yeah.." _Robert saw someone heading towards his car.

"Listen man, I gotta go. Keep me updated alright?"

_"You got it. See ya," _Robert hung up the phone just as his girlfriend of almost two years, Victoria McCray, climbed into the car.

"Hey baby," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Vicky," Robert briefly looked her over. He had been dating Victoria on and off ever since Gabriella caught them in bed. Honestly he didnt know what he saw in her with her pale skin, grey eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. Her shirt clung to her curve-less figure and oversized breasts and her short shorts might as well been classified as underwear.

But that doesn't matter, Gabriella and him are going back together and they'd both live happily together! He smiled as he thought of what his life with Gabriella would be; waking up to her in the morning, her sleeping in his arms, their children running around the house, and-

A squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts

"I bet you're thinking about me" giggled Vicky. Robert winced at her annoying giggle. God how he missed Gabriella's sweet giggle.

"Huh?"

"You were smiling. So you had to be thinking about me, right baby?" she smiled in what was supposed to be seductive, but it just made him want to puke.

"Uh..yeah sure."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, they headed up to their rooms to pack their things, Gabriella quiet all the way.

"Is she okay?" whispered Taylor to Troy who kept shooting concerned glances at his girlfriend.

"I have no idea. But I'll see whats up with her," said Troy. It was partially true. He knew it had to do something with Robert and he definitely knew something happened when they both went to the toilets.

Once Troy shut the door to their hotel room, Gabriella instantly fled to her room but was stopped by Troy.

"Ella whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Why are you asking?" she shrugged. Troy raised his eyebrows, showing her that he didn't believe a word she said.

"Something happened near the restroom, am I right? Oh God Gabi did he do something? Did he hurt you? I swear if he-"

"Troy! I'm fine. Nothing happened, we just talked. It's over. Doesn't matter," she walked towards the sofa in their mini living room and sat down. Troy went and sat next to her.

"Well it obviously does, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset about it. So -"

"I'm fine okay?! Stop! Just stop!" cried Gabriella banging her hands against the sofa. Tears formed in her eyes. Troy was taken back by her outburst but as soon as he saw the tears he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella struggled at first but soon gave up and fell against Troy, crying.

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I was worried and..." he trailed off.

"I..I'm so...sorry. I didn't mean.." Gabriella sobbed, burying her head into his shoulder. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her dark curls.

"Shh..it's okay. It's okay," Troy carefully pulled her onto his lap. Gabriella snuggled closer and wrapped one arm around his torso while the other rested against his chest, her face still buried in his neck. Troy continued to soothingly rub her back, occasionally placing soft kisses on her head while whispering comforting words. Soon, Gabriella's sobs turned to whimpers until they turned to few sniffles.

"So, care to tell me what happened now? Or do I have to get it out myself?" teased Troy, earning a tiny smile from Gabriella.

"I don't know..." Gabriella pretended to think but squealed when she felt Troy dig his hand into her ribs as a warning.

"Okay okay!" she giggled squirming on his lap. Troy shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _Now's not the time to get horny Bolton!_

"Nothing major really happened. I just got to say what I've wanted to say ever since I caught him in bed with that cheap slut," exclaimed Gabriella turning serious. Troy listened attentively as Gabriella continued to tell him what happened.

"...so yeah, that's basically it," she shrugged. Of course she left out some details. Some stuff needed to be kept private. She can already sense that Troy is having troubles keeping his anger controlled

"Well the good thing is that he knows about Alex now. But I cant believe that dickhead had the guts to actually proclaim his so called love for you! God I cant wait till he's in Albuquerque so I can get my hands on him and -" Gabriella's head snapped up to his.

"Troy, no. Everything that needed to be said was said. It's over. Please don't do anything stupid! Please," Gabriella pleaded. Troy nodded stiffly.

"Fine. But what if I, say, _accidentally_, threw a punch or two..you know, as an _accident_," Troy grinned, holding her closer.

Gabriella giggled. "Well then I would say that you would, you know _unintentionally _of course, be banned from a week's amount of kisses," replied Gabriella in mock seriousness. Troy's smile dropped.

"No accidents. Got it."

* * *

**NEXT DAY - ALBUQUERQUE**

The next day, after a 2 hour flight, the gang have finally arrived at Albuquerque International Airport. Sharpay and Ryan's personal driver collected them from the airport and dropped each of them home. They were now parked outside Gabriella's house to drop her off before heading to Troy's apartment.

"Thank you for the ride," said Gabriella as she climbed out of the car followed by Troy.

"No problem Gabs. Call you tomorrow?" grinned Sharpay.

"Sure. Bye Shar, bye Ryan," Ryan waved as Troy went to the trunk to get her suitcase.

"Thanks Troy. Do you wanna come inside?" asked Gabriella as she lifted the hand bar of her suitcase.

"Nah, you probably want to spend some time with Maria and Alex."

"But -" Troy lifted his hand to silence her.

"Don't argue. I know you do, so I'll just call you tomorrow ok?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Tell Maria and Alex I said hi ok?" Troy leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Will do. Bye," Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around Troy before grabbing her suitcase and heading up the driveway. Troy chuckled and climbed into the car to see Sharpay filing her nails out of boredom. He waved one last time to Gabriella who blew him a kiss. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Can we go eyes? You can continue your lovey-dovey session tomorrow," she exclaimed impatiently. Troy ignored her and sat back, a huge smile on his face

"Augh! Ronald, please hurry to Bolton's apartment before I throw him out of the window!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella opened the front door and walked in. She placed her suitcase by the door and hung her jacket.

"Hello? I'm home!" she called. She heard laughter from the backyard and walked towards the backdoor. She grinned as she saw her mom pushing Alex on the swings who was giggling loudly. As soon as she opened the door he looked up and beamed.

"Mommy!!!" Maria held the swing and he jumped up, running straight into Gabriella's arms. "Mommy yowr home!!"

"Hii baby," Gabriella held her son tightly and kissed the top of his head. Maria headed towards them smiling.

"Ella! How are you sweetie? How was your flight?" she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Hey Mom! I'm good. It was okay, I slept through most of it." Gabriella felt something tugging at her pants and pulled back.

"We missed you mommy," Alex pouted. Gabriella bent down to pick him up.

"Aww Mommy missed you too. Have you been good for Grandma?" Alex frantically nodded.

"Oh yes, he's been a very good boy. Although he's been asking a lot about you and Troy. Where is Troy anyway?" asked Maria searching to see if she could see the blue-eyed man. She knew about them dating and couldn't be happier. If there was one guy whom she wanted for her daughter it was without a doubt Troy Bolton.

"Yeah, where is daddy?" Gabriella winced at the word _daddy. _It's not that she doesn't want him to call Troy that, in fact she couldn't be happier at the fact that Alex has a somewhat fatherly figure in his life and is delighted for that person to be Troy. But it's Troy she's worried about, she doesn't want to freak him out or pressure him.

"He had to go home to rest, sweetie,"

"Oh." Disappointment was evident in his voice.

"But he'll be back tomorrow," promised Gabriella.

"Yay!" grinned Alex, clapping his tiny hands.

"Okay now, lets go get Mommy's stuff and leave her rest." Maria went to take Alex but he refused and tightened his hands around his mother's neck.

"No! I want mommy!"

"Mom its ok, I'm fine. I had a good nap on the plane. Besides I missed him and want to spend some time with him,"

"All right. If you say so. Are you hungry? Would like me to get you anything?" Maria headed inside followed by Gabriella and Alex.

"No thanks," Maria went to grab her suitcase.

"No Mom, its ok I can -"

"Nonsense Gabriella. You must be tired. Besides its not heavy at all." Gabriella knew she'd never win the argument, so she let it go.

After a quick shower, Gabriella changed her clothes into something more comfy and headed downstairs to the living room where Alex was playing with his toys. Maria was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Mommy look! Its a cawr," he giggled showing her a tiny figure made from his Legos.

"Wow sweetie, that's a great car. Who taught you to do that?" She sat down on the floor and placed Alex on her lap.

"Daddy did," he replied. Gabriella sighed.

"Alex? How about you and I play a little game?"

"Okay," he wiggled around in her lap and showed his adorable concentration face, as if he's paying attention. Gabriella giggled and kissed his nose. Alex was definitely a Mommy's Boy.

"You and I have to call everyone by their _real _names. It's going to be like our own secret game, so dont tell anyone ok?" Gabriella whispered, her finger against he lips.

"Okay," he whispered, his tiny finger against his lips mimicking Gabriella. "But can I still call you Mommy?"

"Of course."

"Gabi! Alex! Dinner's ready!" Maria called from the kitchen.

"Comming Mom!" Gabriella stood up and set down Alex. "Come on big boy, lets see who can go to the kitchen first!" Alex squealed with laughter as he ran full speed to the kitchen, followed by a giggling Gabriella who pretended to be losing.

"I win! I win!" Alex jumped up and down. Gabriella groaned.

"Ooh your too fast! Mommy is getting old."

Alex giggled and hugged his mother's legs. "No Mommy, yowr not old, I'm just fusta!" he grinned. Gabriella laughed and lifted him onto his highchair. Maria laughed as she witnessed the whole scene. She placed a plate of mashed potatoes and carrots on the highchair's tray along with Alex's favourite Daffy Duck glass filled with orange juice.

"Tank you Mawiya," he smiled cutely, remembering his and Gabriella's secret game. Gabriella burst out laughing while Maria looked confused.

"Uh..your welcome sweetie," she glanced at Gabriella who shrugged, still laughing.

After dinner, Gabriella gave Alex a bath and took him to bed. After a long hour and a half of crying and screeching and kicking, he finally calmed down and slept. Gabriella turned off the lights and turned on the monitor before heading downstairs where her mother was watching TV.

"God, I think Alex is entering the phase of Terrible Twos," she grumbled and collapsed on the coach.

"Mhm. Thats perfectly normal, you just have to be patient till he gets through it."

"Yeah." The two silently watched TV for a while, Maria occasionally glancing at Gabriella, as if she had something on her mind. Gabriella sighed.

"Let it out Mom, you know you want to." Gabriella commented dryly. Maria smiled apologetically and grabbed the remote to turn the volume down.

"Gabi, what..what happened?" she asked hesitantly. Gabriella looked confused.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Ella, you know perfectly well what. What happened in New York?" Gabriella's mouth formed an O.

"Um...alot has happened," she mumbled. Maria sent her a look.

Gabriella sighed. She knew her mother would not give up. Even though its sometimes annoying, she knew that Maria asked because she was worried and cared about her which is why Gabriella loves her mother so much.

"As you know after the show, in the afterparty, Amy wanted to introduce us to her boss who turned out to be..."

"Robert?"

"Yes. Then the next day we were invited to have lunch with him. It was okay at first," she left out the hystircs part, "but then he kept bugging me and pleading with his eyes to talk to me. It was pretty annoying," she frowned.

"Oh.."

"So yeah. I met him near the restrooms. That asshole had the guts to apologize and proclaim his love for me! Can you believe that Mom?! After all what he put me through, he says he still loves me and wants to get back together. Bullshit! The day I get back to him is the day hell freezes. Pathetic isnt it?"

Maria chose to ignore the colorful language. "Yes, it is."

"Then he..he asked about Alex," she continued softly. Maria's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh dear. What did you say?"

"I told him that he had a son. But I also made it clear that he's never going to be any more than his biological father," exclaimed Gabriella grinning. Maria grinned and engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"Oh Gabi that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you. But, don't you want Alex to have a fatherly figure in his life? It's not that I dont think your capable of raising him alone or anything! It just that - "

"Mom, your rambling," giggled Gabriella before turning serious. "And of course I want Alex to have a fatherly figure in his life. But you know what?"

"What?"

Gabriella glanced at the picture of her and Troy on the mantle and smiled.

"He already has one."

* * *

**AN: I think this was the best chapter so far! What do ya think?! :D **

**Review Please! ;)**


	20. Terrible Twos

**An: Thank you thank you thank you sooo much for your reviews!! You guys dont know how much your support means to me =D**

**Declaimer: Unfortunately, Disney owns everything :( (although i do own Alex, Robert, Mark, and Andrea)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20:**

"Alex put that down! _Alex!" _shrieked Gabriella quickly grabbing the plate out of the toddler's hand before he crashed it to the ground. It had been two weeks since Gabriella had gotten back from New York and everything was going great; her relationship with Troy, avoiding Robert topics, and even her and Alex's secret game (she made sure she reminded him whenever Troy was around). But the one thing that wasn't so great was Alex's behavior, he has officially entered the phase of Terrible Twos.

And this Saturday morning, he seems to have reached its climax.

"NOO!" cried Alex. Gabriella groaned and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was exhausted and didn't sleep well because Alex kept waking up all night. To make things worse, Maria was away on a business trip so Gabriella has to handle it alone. _God I'm never going to finish grading those tests.._

"Alex, sweetie, why don't you finish your breakfast then you and I go play outside? Hmm?" Gabriella placed him on his highchair, ignoring his protests and struggling, and placed his Barney bowl of Oatmeal in front of him.

"No. Yuck!" Alex pushed his bowl away and pouted.

Gabriella sighed. "Well what do you want to eat?"

Alex grinned. "Cookees!"

"Baby you cant eat cookies for breakfast." Gabriella poured some chocolate syrup on her pancake while Alex watched her intently, more like eying the chocolate syrup.

"I wan dat!" Gabriella looked up confused.

"What?"

"Dat," he reached out his arms to her plate.

"Sorry kiddo, this is Mommy's breakfast. You eat your own," she smiled pointing at his bowl. Alex frowned and his face turned red.

"NO! I WAN DAT! DIS YUCKY!" he roughly pushed the bowl, knocking it over and the oatmeal spilled on the ground.

"Alex stop it!" Gabriella snapped, reaching for paper towels to clean up the mess. She looked up and saw his lips quiver, making her heart melt and fill with guilt. She threw the paper towel in the trash and placed the bowl in the sink for her to wash later. She picked up Alex and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, Mommy didn't meant to shout. Okay, you can eat with Mommy her breakfast but just for today ok?" Alex nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck. She kissed his head and held the plate of pancakes in one hand while holding Alex in her other arm before making her way to the living room to watch some cartoons while they ate.

---------------------------------------------

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi along with their children (except Sharpay) Michael and Natalie, were heading towards the Montez's. The girls decided to spend the day together with their children before meeting the guys later in the afternoon. As they approached the front door, a loud crash was heard followed by Gabriella's shrieks.

"Oh my God! Did you hear that?!" asked Kelsi, her eyes wide.

"Oh dear. Let's go see what happened," Taylor frantically knocked on the door.

"Gabi? Gabi are you all right?"

The door swung open and a breathless Gabriella came into view, her face flushed and hair messed up.

"Oh...hi, girls!" she greeted breathlessly. "God, its 12 already?" she mumbled to herself, glancing at her watch.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Sharpay asked worried.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine! It's just, I dont know whats wrong with Alex today. He seems to be in a grumpy mood all day. Anyways come on in!" she opened the door wider and the three women stepped in.

"Woah what happened?" asked Kelsi, nodding at the smashed glass on the door.

"Alex just broke my mother's vase," Gabriella grumbled, obviously annoyed. "I don't know what's wrong with him! I've never seen him so aggressive before!"

Taylor wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "Gabi, its okay. That's normal. Every child goes through this phase. My God, you should have seen Michael when he went through the Terrible Twos! He was worse than a hungry Chad. I know what you feel, it's a mother's worst nightmare. But it'll pass, believe me."

Gabriella sighed. "I guess.."

_CRASH!!_

"Oh Lord!"

-----------

"Mommy can I pway wid Mick-ey in da swing?" asked Alex. They decided to go to the park where the kids would have some ice-cream and play before heading to the mall for a quick shopping session then meeting the guys. for a late lunch.

"All right sweetie, but dont go too far ok? Stay where Mommy can see you," replied Gabriella, wiping his mouth from the chocolate smudges. Kelsi was playing with Natalie in the sand box, since she was too young to play on her own and it wouldn't be fair for her to sit and watch all the other kids play.

"So Sharpay, how are the wedding plans going?" asked Taylor, taking a bite out of her Oreo and Cookie Dough.

Sharpay shrugged. "They're okay I guess. To be honest, we haven't really started planning yet," she confessed.

"What?! Why?" asked Gabriella, shocked. She knew that Sharpay and Zeke got engaged two weeks before she moved to Albuquerque.

"We didnt have the time to be honest. Zeke had been busy with the restaurant and I had been busy organizing for our new play with Kelsi." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "And now that we have a life-size Barbie doll in charge of our costumes, things are getting even more complicated," she exclaimed, annoyance evident in her voice. Gabriella winced as Sharpay mention Andrea, she had gladly been ignoring the fact that she would have to face that stuck-up bitch five days a week all over her boyfriend.

"Don't remind me," groaned Gabriella.

"Speaking of that, when is she starting?" asked Taylor.

"Sunday," huffed Sharpay. "I would prefer Chad or Jason to be my costume designer then have her!"

"Hey!"

"Oh shut it Tay, you know you agree."

Gabriella giggled.

"Well, what about you Gabs? How do you feel about her working at East High?" asked Taylor, slightly worried about her friend.

Gabriella smirked, feeling a sense of confidence. She dipped her spoon into her Chocolate and Mint ice-cream and said," I, for one, am _not_ letting that bitch stand in the way between me and my man."

"Wooaw! You go girl!" Sharpay high-fived Gabriella while Taylor sat there laughing.

"Mommy! Mommy look!" Gabriella turned around saw her son standing in front of her, his grinning face completely covered in mud and Michael stood next to him laughing hysterically. "I look like you in mornin!" he giggled, referring to her face mask she does every Saturday. Gabriella's face turned deep red.

"Goodness Alexander! Wipe that right this instance!" Gabriella frantically reached for some tissue in her purse and attempted to wipe Alex's face who kept struggling in her arms.

"Nooo! So pwetty!" he cried. Sharpay and Taylor no longer were able to hold their giggles, they burst out laughing. Kelsi returned with Natalie in her arms and giggled once she saw Alex. Natalie looked lost among them.

-----------------------

"Alex? _Alex!_" Gabriella hissed. The girls were now at the shopping mall to meet the guys for some late lunch but decided to quickly enter a shop before heading to the food court. Unfortunately, as soon as they stepped in, Alex and Michael bolted off to play between the clothes ranks.

"God, where did they go?" groaned Taylor, searching for her son as well.

"I have no idea." Gabriella turned and stopped, smirking. A changing room had its door slightly open so she could see through the mirror the reflection of a small afro and short brown curls. Gabriella nudged Taylor and nodded towards the changing room.

"You know what Taylor? I guess we'll never find them. Let's go have lunch now. I hope they have a great life alone," she said loudly, sighing dramatically. Taylor giggled.

"Yes, that's true. We're never going to find them in this big shop full of clothes. Let's go." The two turned around and went behind one of the clothes ranks, stomping their feet lightly as though they are walking away. The stood behind the clothes and continued to lightly stomp their feet, each time hitting the floor softer and lighter as if they have left.

Soon enough, the door burst open and two tiny figures scrambled outside, frantically searching for their mothers.

"MOMMY WAAIT!"

"MAMAA!"

Michale and Alex ran ahead, fearing they have lost their mothers. Gabriella and Taylor instantly reached out and grabbed their child.

"Gotcha!" Gabriella and Taylor giggled, wrapping their arms around them. Alex and Michael squealed with laughter. People around glanced at them, some giving wierd looks and other smiling at their bonding.

"So, are we going to run off like that again?" asked Taylor in a stern voice. Alex and Michale immediately shook their heads. "Good. Now what do you say?"

"Sowy." They mumbled.

"Well, now that's settled, how about some lunch?"

----------------------------------

"Daddy!" Michael let go of his mother's hand and bolted to his father's arms who was sitting with the rest of the guys at a half-empty table in the food court.

"Hey kiddo," Chad hugged him back.

"Dada!" gurgled Natalie. Jason grinned and Kelsi handed her over to him before taking a seat next to him.

"Hey sweetie. How's Daddy's angel doing?" he cooed. Gabriella briefly glanced down at Alex who stood by her quietly holding her hand and sucking his thumb sadly, staring as Michael and Natalie were held by their fathers. Gabriella felt her heart break at the obvious sadness and slight jealousy on his face and wished she could do something. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair that he had a jackass for a father. She looked up and was met with sympathetic smiles from the girls. Troy grinned as he saw his friends interacting with their children. It still amazes him that his old young, playful teammates are now adults with their own children, especially Chad and Jason. He couldn't wait to have a child of his own. He glanced at Gabriella and his smile dropped when he saw Alex's expression. He felt a rush of anger and sadness; anger for Robert and sadness for Alex. He cant imagine what it would feel for a two year old to see his friends playing with their fathers and he wouldn't ever experience that.

And he's not about to just sit there and watch him suffer.

Troy opened his arms and grinned, "Hey Alex, don't I get a hug too?" Alex's face lit up and a wide smile stretched his face. He let go of his mother's hand and ran into Troy's arms.

"Hi Uncle Twoy!" Troy chuckled. Gabriella smiled, extremely touched. As her eyes locked with a pair of striking blue, she mouthed _thank you. _Troy winked.

"Hey hey, what did we say about the Uncle part?" Gabriella's smile dropped. _Oh God...please no...please Alex remember our game!_

Alex giggled. "Sowy Twoy." Gabriella sighed, relieved. Troy looked up and smiled at Gabriella.

"Dont I get a hug from Mommy too?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pecking his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Dont mention it." Troy smiled lovingly at Gabriella before someone cleared their throat.

"Shall we have lunch now?"

-----------------------------------------------------

After lunch/dinner, it was now almost 7pm and the kids started to get fussy so they decided to head home. Since the guys came in their own cars, they each went with their own partner. Troy was now parked in front of the Montez household to drop off Gabriella and a sleepy Alex.

"You want to come in?" asked Gabriella. Troy glanced back at Alex who looked as though he'd fall asleep any second in his car seat.

"I'd love to, but dont you have to.." he nodded back.

"Oh it would only take a minute, then we can a watch a movie or something," replied Gabriella knowing that putting Alex to bed would _so _not just take a minute but still wants to spend some time with Troy.

"Well..." Troy tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"Please," pouted Gabriella, her brown eyes wide. Troy groaned. _How the hell can I say no to that? As if I was going to reject her anyway.._

"That look is going to be the death of me," grinned Troy, leaning over to peck her pouting lips. Gabriella giggled and climbed out, opening the back door to retrieve Alex. Troy locked the car and followed them into the house.

"You can go ahead and pick a DVD. I'll be back in a minute," said Gabriella as she headed upstairs carrying, to her relief, an asleep Alex. Gabriella decided so skip his bath this night since there's no way he'd be able to sleep again if she woke him up so she changed him into his white and blue striped PJ's before tucking him in his crib. She softly kissed his head and turned on the monitor before turning off the lights and quietly head downstairs.

"Has he slept?" asked Troy as he inserted the DVD. Gabriella nodded and plopped down on the couch, snuggling into her boyfriend. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, softly kissing her brown curls before pressing play.

* * *

**AN: I know...I know! You guys probably wanna kill me for not having Alex call him daddy yet...but there's a reason to that..which you'll find out soon ;) Anywaays I hope you guys like this..its more of a fluffy filter really...nothing much happened. Dont forget to review :D**

**Refaya17  
**


	21. The Truth

**AN: Words cannot express how sorry and grateful I am. Seriously. I've been the worst author and you guys have been the best readers. So thank you for being patient and supportive and I'm gonna shut up now before I start rambling. So on with the chapter! =)**

**PS: I dont know if I've written Andrea's last name before, but its going to be Robinson.  
**

**

* * *

**

__

**Last Time:**

"You can go ahead and pick a DVD. I'll be back in a minute," said Gabriella as she headed upstairs carrying, to her relief, an asleep Alex. Gabriella decided so skip his bath this night since there's no way he'd be able to sleep again if she woke him up so she changed him into his white and blue striped PJ's before tucking him in his crib. She softly kissed his head and turned on the monitor before turning off the lights and quietly head downstairs.

"Has he slept?" asked Troy as he inserted the DVD. Gabriella nodded and plopped down on the couch, snuggling into her boyfriend. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, softly kissing her brown curls before pressing play.

**Chapter 21:**

Gabriella walked into East High Sunday morning, her large handbag hung on one shoulder along with a baby blue diaper bag while her other arm wrapped around Alex. Mrs. Newton called in sick and Gabriella knew Maria had to go to work today so she couldn't find a sitter.

"Now Alex, I want you to behave while Mommy works okay?"

Alex frantically nodded, excited to see his mother's work. Gabriella continued walking through the empty hallway, seeing as its only 6:30 and students don't arrive till around 7. Today is the first day for Andrea, however Gabriella is not worried in the slightest.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a deep chuckle came from behind. Gabriella glanced back and silently groaned as Mark jogged towards her. "What's the little cutie doing here?" He reached out to ruffle Alex's dark curls but Gabriella pulled away. Alex scrunched his face at him.

"Um, my sitter that usually looks after him called in sick, and I couldn't find a replacement," replied Gabriella shortly. She walked faster towards her office door, hoping Mark would leave her alone, but it looks like that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"Oh? Well why didn't you call me? I know this great sitter that my sister calls for emergencies."

Gabriella stifled her laugh. Did he really believe that she would actually call _him_ for help? "Oh that's all right. Thanks anyway."

"Here let me get that for you," Mark opened the door for her and smiled charmingly at her. Replying with a weak smile, she hurried inside to her desk.

"Aww who's the little cutie?" Cooed Claudia as she got up from her desk.

"This is my son, Alex. Say hi Alex," Alex shyly waved.

"He has your eyes Gabs," commented Johnny.

"Thank you." Gabriella placed Alex on her desk and set his diaper bag on her chair before starting to pull out her files and papers out of the large handbag. "Where's Richard?"

"Oh he's not coming today. It's his son's graduation," replied Claudia as she tried to tickle Alex. Alex giggled.

"Oh."

"When is your class Gabi? Because I dont have one till third period, so I can look after him if you want," suggested Claudia. Gabriella looked up at her and sighed.

"Oh would you? Thank you so much! I actually have a class now and wont be free till fourth."

"I can look after him. I only have second and the last two," spoke Mark with a crooked smile. "Besides, I'm great with kids," he winked. Gabriella rolled her eyes. But before she could speak, a voice interrupted.

"That wont be necessary Mark. I'm free at that time," Troy appeared from the tiny kitchen. A wide grin instantly broke out on Gabriella's face. Mark scowled at him

"Hey! What are you doing here this early? And what were you doing in our kitchen," she playfully narrowed her eyes. Troy grinned cheekily and leaned to peck her lips. Mark's eyes, as well as everyone else in the room, bulged.

"Twoy!" Alex squealed and reached out for him. Troy chuckled and picked him up.

"Hey buddy." Troy turned towards Gabriella, "Babe, I thought I told you to call me when you get here."

Mark glared at him in envy, the shock state still present from what he had just witnessed.

"Woah woah! Hold it right there! Babe? Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Claudia stuttered. Johnny grinned in amusement, but deep down happy that the two finally got over their stubbornness.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gabriella distracted, looking for her lesson plan. Troy smirked and set Alex down before going around Gabriella's desk and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Gabriella looked up at him confused.

"Gee Claud, I didnt know I had to spell it out for you. We're dating," announced Troy before pressing his lips against Gabriella's. Mark stood frozen on the side, his mouth open in disbelief and his eyes wide in disgust.

Claudia squealed. Alex's tiny hands flew to cover his ears, looking lost between them.

Johnny laughed. "Well it's about time. But can you do that somewhere else? This is a place for work and there's a two year old sitting right in front of you."

"Oh my god! _Finally_! I thought I'd be having grandchildren when you two got together," Claudia commented before pushing Troy away from Gabriella and engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Claud, we're just dating. It's not like we're getting married," giggled Gabriella. Mark still stood frozen as a statue.

"_Yet,_" winked Claudia. Troy laughed and Gabriella blushed.

* * *

Mark sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde spiked hair. He knew Troy and Gabriella were attracted to each other but wasn't too worried about it as he thought that neither would do anything. At least not this soon. So watching the two lip-lock in the office in the morning had been a major shock to him. He knew he should've made his move sooner, or tried to keep the two away from each other as much as possible. Or at least have a back-up plan in case the tiny possibility of them getting together would be a reality. Groaning, he leaned his head against the brick wall.

"Do you know how stupid you look right now?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was free period now and the two decided to meet up in the back entrance of the school.

"They're together," stated Mark darkly, ignoring the comment.

"Uh, who are?"

"Troy and Gabriella."

"_What?!_ That's impossible! When? How?"

"I dont know Andrea and I dont fucking care! They're together now and there's nothing we can do. Everything's ruined," growled Mark. Andrea tsked.

"I never took you for a quitter Mark. And there's _always _something that we can do. I did _not_ drop my life in Florida to come all the way here for nothing,"

Mark looked at her confused. "I thought you came for Troy?"

Andrea laughed. "Oh honey, you actually think I give a damn about him? I'm so over him. Yeah he's hot and all, but so not worth dropping Florida. I'm here for a purpose and nothing, and no one, will get in my way."

"The money?"

"Mhm." Andrea stepped closer to Mark and pressed her slim body against his, looping her arms around his neck. She trailed a hand down his shirt to the top of his black suit pants. Mark felt himself stiffen and placed his hands on her hips.

"And of course, every journey has it's fun times," she gazed into his eyes and licked her lips seductively. Mark smirked and pulled her closer, causing a pleasant friction to occur in their lower regions.

"I love the way you think, baby," he said huskily before crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

"All right guys, you've got ten minutes left so hit the showers. Great practice," Troy announced as the young wildcats hurried towards the lockers room.

"Man, I cant wait for spring break. As much as I love to play and teach ball, I'm beat," Chad collapsed on the wooden bench and reached for his water bottle.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. Hey, how's that little trip of yours going?"

"You mean to California? It's coming great. I got everything booked and Taylor's psyched. She's already got her list of museums and historical landmarks made," he said dryly.

"Who's going to look after Michael?"

"Tay's mom."

"Oh."

"What about you? No romantic getaway planned for you and Gabs?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows. Troy threw a ball at him but Chad reflexively caught it.

"No. I dont want to freak her out. It's too early for that," Troy replied.

"I see."

"Anyways, I gotta go. Gabs is coming over tonight."

"Oo, got a hot date Bolton?" Smirked Chad, throwing the ball back at him.

Troy grinned and caught it. "Damn right I do. And dont you dare try to interrupt it."

* * *

Gabriella turned off the lights of the office and shut the door before walking down the empty hallway. School was over and she was the last one remaining in the office. Taylor suggested to take Alex home with her to play with Michael so now Gabriella doesn't have to worry about it while she's at Troy's tonight.

Troy. Just hearing his name brought a smile to her face. She cant believe how lucky she is to have an amazing man adore her and her son. Before moving to Albuquerque, she honestly thought she was going to stay single for the rest of her life. Not that she minded, because if the guy cannot accept Alex then he can go to hell. But she also would've love to have someone to spend her life with and to act as the father that Alex never had. With Troy, she can honestly say she had found that person.

"I hope that gorgeous smile is about me," a low voice came from behind. Gabriella spun around and grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not," she giggled. Troy grinned hearing the musical sound and draped his arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss on her dark curls. He took her large handbag out of her hands and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Ready to go Ms. Montez?"

"Well, I wouldnt be heading out of the school if I wasnt," she teased, slipping her free arm around his waist and lacing their fingers with the hand draped over her shoulder as they walked out of East High's doors.

"Ha ha, very funny. So how was your day?"

Gabriella groaned and dropped her head against his shoulder. "Ugh, boring and tiring. I -"

"_Troy!"_

Troy and Gabriella looked back and Troy groaned as he saw Andrea heading towards them.

"What do you want Andrea?" Troy sighed. Gabriella squeezed his hand.

"My car broke down and I need a ride," she pouted.

"I see. Why dont you call a cab? Or ask someone else."

"Everyone left. And there's no way I'm taking a cab!"

"Where do you live Andrea?" Asked Gabriella. Andrea shot her a look.

"102 Oak Street," she replied shortly. Troy's eyes widened.

"That's like an hour away from my place!"

"Please Troy?" She pouted. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked away, trying her best to control the not-so-nice comments from slipping.

"What's going on here?" Troy looked over Andrea's shoulder and was relieved to see Sharpay coming their way.

"Andrea's car broke down and she needs a ride home. Hey Shar, she lives near you. How about you give her a ride?" Troy sent her a pleading look. Gabriella stiffled a giggle as she saw Andrea's panicked look.

"Oh no thats no-"

Sharpay smirked. "Sure. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about the new costumes," Sharpay grabbed her arm and dragged a grim looking Andrea towards the back parking lot.

Troy shuddered. "Just when I think she cant get any creepier, she proves me wrong."

Gabriella playfully slapped his chest. "That's not a nice thing to say,"

Troy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Please, don't pretend like you don't agree with me,"

* * *

Later that night, the two sat at Troy's living room watching a movie. Troy had his back against the arm, his legs stretched out in front of him with Gabriella nuzzled in between, her head resting on the crook of his neck, unconsciously drawing random patterns on his shirt while Troy trailed his hand up and down her exposed arm. The two sat quietly for a while before Gabriella spoke up.

"Hey Troy?"

"Mm?"

"What..um..happened with you and..uh..Andrea?" She asked quietly, not looking at the TV screen or Troy, but focused on her finger circling around on his shirt.

Troy frowned, surprised by her question. He knew she would ask sooner or later, but hoped it would be later.

"Why are you asking?"

Gabriella looked uncomfortable. "Oh um, I was just curious. But if you dont wanna talk about it then that's fine. I understand."

Troy chuckled and turned his head slighting to kiss the top of her head. "No it's fine. It's just, that time wasnt exactly the best moments of my life."

Gabriella nodded silently, never stopping her doodling.

Troy sighed and leaned his head back. "I met Andrea at the end of my second year in college. At first we were just friends, well if you can call us that since I barely even talk to her. But over the summer, Chad and I had a summer job at some club that her dad owned and Andrea would show up some times, dropping very blunt hints about us going out together. So I decided to give it a shot. At first, she wasn't so bad and I actually enjoyed her company. We dated for the next two years and marriage seemed like the next step. Now that I think about it, I was, you could say numb, throughout our relationship. You know, go with the flow. She was ecstatic when I proposed, although Chad almost passed out when I told him the news," he chuckled. Gabriella giggled lightly.

"What did your parents and Amber think of her?" Asked Gabriella.

"They hated her," he answered bluntly. "Especially Amber. She couldnt stand her. I had a two hour lecture from her when she heard the news. Mom and Dad tried to act like they were happy for me, but it was obvious that it was all fake."

"What about Sharpay and everybody else?"

"They weren't too happy either, although the girls didn't know her much. I think that's what upset them the most"

"Oh."

"So anyways, Andrea immediately started planning and everything, not even bothering to include me. We were engaged for two months before I broke it off,"

"Why did you?" Gabriella looked up at him curiously.

"Right before I proposed, Chad started going out with Taylor. Their relationship developed fast and I can see how in love they were. I knew that wasn't the case with me and Andrea. What I felt about Andrea was not even close to how Chad felt about Taylor. I wasn't in love with her, I didnt even love her. I realized that what we were doing was unfair to the both of us. She's not the right person for me. So I ended it. She, of course, was devastated. But I honestly think that she was more upset about the humiliation and that all her hard work on the wedding was for nothing than the fact that she's losing me."

"And I thought she couldn't get any stupider," commented Gabriella softly, gazing up at him. Troy chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Of course, Chad and Amber were over the moon. Even my parents were happy. I'm glad I ended it before I made the biggest mistake in my life. I knew that out there, somewhere, there's a girl for me and I should just keep searching."

"Oh," Gabriella looked down and played with the hem of her shirt before she felt two fingers lift her chin.

"But now I think, no I _know_, that the search is over and I dont have to look anymore beyond my very own apartment." Gabriella grinned as Troy gazed into her chocolate orbs before tenderly brushing his lips against hers


	22. The Approach

**AN: Hey guys! Back from vacation...sorry i couldnt update since i couldnt really get any internet connection in europe. Anywaays i really want to try to update more to get this fic done with. As much as i like it, it so did not turn out the way i wanted it to so yeah. Enjoy.**

**PS: I just realized i made a very silly mistake last chapter. I dont know if anyone noticed but I wrote that Gabriella went to work on Sunday morning instead of Monday morning. Lol.**

** OH! And has anyone seen the Matt Jones photoshoot?! CUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**Also, I have question. Is it possible to change the country of your FF account? My sister made this account for me and idk why on earth she put Kuwait since we're from the US. **

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Robert Cooke stepped out of Albuquerque International Airport late Friday afternoon with a confident smile on his face. It had been almost two months since his last encounter with Gabriella in New York. After finally completing the new _Fashionize Magazine_ office in Albuquerque, he has been transferred there much to his relief.

Glancing around, Robert searched for the familiar sliver Lexis that was meant to pick him up.

"Hey boss! How was your flight?" A familiar voice asked.

"Fine. Where the hell were you?" He spat, his annoyance evident. The young man scratched his forehead.

"Uh..yeah sorry. Traffic was awful. Here let me get those for you," he grabbed Robert's suitcases and started rolling them to the far end of the parking lot. Robert narrowed his eyes, he knew he was lying. The cherry lipstick marks on his neck was all he needed to know that, but Robert chose to let it pass.

Heading towards the silver vehicle, Robert slid into the passengers seat while the young man placed his bags in the trunk.

"Hey Boss. Good flight?" A high-pitched voice came from the backseat. Robert whipped around and groaned silently.

"Yes thank you," he grumbled. _What the hell is up with these two?_

* * *

Gabriella wrapped up her lesson just as the sharp ring of the bell was heard. Students hurried to gather their books and bolted out of class, eager to start their weekend.

"Please read the third chapter and answer the review questions which are due next class. Have a nice weekend!" Gabriella smiled warmly at her students as they rushed outside.

"Bye Ms. Montez!"

"Have a nice weekend Miss!"

Gabriella started packing her things when a knock was heard on her door. She glanced up and inwardly groaned as she saw Mark leaning against the door frame, a smirk plastered on his face. She hasn't seen him all day, much to her relief, and actually believed that he hasn't attended work today. At least there are only 10 minutes left of work.

"Can I help you Mr. Anderson?" Gabriella politely asked, focusing on stuffing her books and lesson plans into her bag.

"Mark, Gabriella. Call me Mark," he replied smoothly.

"I don't believe that I know you well enough to be on a first name basis," Gabriella replied sharply.

"Ouch. And here I thought we were friends." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Is there a purpose to this conversation or can I leave? Because I've got better things to do."

It was now Mark who rolled his eyes. "Like what? Bolton?" He sarcastically commented.

"Among other things, yes." Gabriella replied bluntly, crossing her arms to show her annoyance. Mark's face darkened and he took a step closer.

"What do you see in him anyway Gabriella? He's not man enough for you. You deserve so much better," he commented softly, reaching his hand to cup her cheek.

Gabriella instantly slapped his hand away and stared at him in pure disbelief and disgust. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that. But for your information, Troy's more of a man than you'll ever be." She grabbed her bag and shoved past him and out the door.

Mark stared after her and chuckled. "We'll see about that." He then went to turn of the lights and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Mommy I make cah!" Alex yelled from the living room, running to the kitchen to proudly show his red car, or so it seems, made out of Lego.

"That's a very nice car sweetie," complimented Gabriella as she dried the dishes. Alex turned to head back to the living room but beamed as he saw his grandmother approaching.

"Gwandma look! I make cah!" He said brightly. Maria smiled distractingly as she proceeded to slip her heels on.

"Yes, that's a very nice car."

Satisfied, Alex made his way back to the living room. Gabriella glanced at her mother, a sly smile on her face.

"Well, don't you look nice. Got a hot date planned?" Gabriella teased. Maria huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I wish. A few friends from work are gathering for dinner tonight. You don't think I overdressed do you?" She glanced down worriedly at her knee-length deep green dress.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, not at all. You look great Mom. I'm glad your getting out more often instead of burying yourself in that office."

Maria smiled and turned back to the mirror that hung in the front hall as she fixed her dark curls. "Oh, by the way, someone passed by today looking for you."

"Oh?" Gabriella placed the dry dishes back in the cupboard.

"Yeah, I think his name was Robert or Ronald or something. I told him you were at work and that he's free to pass by later on." Maria failed to see the horrified look that crossed over her daughter's face.

"Um..did he say what he wanted?" Gabriella tried to sound casual, but failed as her voice shook, which didn't go unnoticed by Maria who stopped looking through her purse to glance at her daughter.

"No. He just wanted to see you," replied Maria slowly. "All you all right dear? Do you know him?"

Gabriella clutched the counter behind her and flashed her mother a bright smile. "I'm fine Mom. And he's just some..uh..old friend. No big deal," she waved her arm.

Maria continued to stare at her daughter, not believing a word she said but decided to let it pass. "Okay then. I better be going. You know my cell number, call me if you needed anything."

"Will do. Have fun! Not too much though," teased Gabriella. Maria glanced back to send her a sharp look before grabbing her purse and walking out the front door. Gabriella giggled and walked towards the tiny laundry room under the staircase. Grabbing the two loaded baskets, she started separating the whites when Alex walked in.

"Ware gwandma go?"

"Grandma went to have dinner with some friends honey. She'll be back soon." She dumped the whites into the washing machine and slammed the door shut, turning it on after loading the machine with soap. She lifted Alex and placed him on the vibrating washing machine. He giggled as he felt it shake under him.

"Brrrr...." Alex groaned as he grabbed the sides of the machine and started rocking.

"Alex stop that or I'll put you down!" Gabriella scolded as she folded the laundry.

"Sowwy mama."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Gabriella froze. _Shit! Please don't be him. Maybe if I don't answer, he'll think I'm not home_. A few seconds later, it rang again.

Alex looked at his mom, confused as to why she's not answering the door. "Mama? Doowr."

Gabriella sighed. "Yes baby, I know. Why dont you go upstairs while Mommy answers the door?" She lifted him off the washing machine and placed him down on the floor.

"Why?"

"Sweetie just go. I'll be there in a minute."

Shrugging, Alex grabbed his shiny red car and headed upstairs. The door bell rang again and Gabriella groaned. She walked to the front and pulled it open.

"Pizza delivery!" Two boxes of Pizza Hut were shoved into her face. Gabriella was bewildered, but then smiled brightly.

"Troy!"

"Hey baby," Troy lowered the boxes and leaned to peck her lips. "I thought I'd be standing here all night. Where were you?" Gabriella opened the door wider to let him in.

"Sorry. I was doing the laundry and didn't hear you." She smiled sheepishly. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Right. So, I hope you haven't had dinner yet, otherwise your favourite pizza would go to waste," he teased. Gabriella giggled and lead him to the living room, motioning for him to place the boxes on the coffee table.

"No, I haven't. I sensed that my boyfriend was bringing me pizza, so I thought I'd wait for a while," she teased as she left to the kitchen to bring some plates. She heard footsteps following her and smiled as she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Oh did you now? Well, did you also sense that he'd get you his?" Troy murmured as he lifted a deep red rose in front of her. Grinning widely, Gabriella accepted the rose and turned in his arms to face him, her arms snaking around his neck.

"Mm nope. Must have missed the memo," she whispered as Troy nuzzled her nose with his before leaning down to capture her lips. Gabriella pressed her arms tighter around his neck, bringing his head closer as their kiss grew passionate. Troy's hands dropped from her waist to her behind, squeezing gently and pressing her against him.

"Mmm...Troy.." Gabriella moaned as she felt his hardness press against her core. Gabriella was not surprised at all by Troy's actions as their relationship had grown not only emotionally, but physically as well. They've had many intense make-out sessions when they were rarely alone, sometimes even going a little further resulting in Troy disappearing into the bathroom to fix himself before they were able to continue their night. They haven't had sex yet, and its not because they're not ready. Gabriella was more than ready to take that further step with Troy; but it was more about the timing. It was never the right time. They were always either interrupted, or when they do have time, it would be limited and they didn't want their first time to be rushed.

Troy broke their kiss and dipped his head to her neck. Closing her eyes, Gabriella breathed heavily and tilted her head, allowing him more access.

"Mm..you smell so good.." murmured Troy as nipped at her collarbone. As much as she hated to, Gabriella knew she had to stop him before things got out of control. After all, her two-year-old son is right upstairs.

Slipping her hands between then, Gabriella gently pushed him away. "Troy, baby...stop. Alex is upstairs and might come down any minute," she spoke quietly.

Troy cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled himself away from her. Gazing into her darkened eyes, Troy tried to see if there was any other reason other than her son but couldn't come up with any and was glad to know that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Right. How about you call him down for some pizza while I go..uh..freshen up in the bathroom," he smiled sheepishly, glancing down at his erection. Giggling, Gabriella leaned up to peck his lips.

"Need a helping hand?" She teased. Troy was about to reply back when soft thuds were heard from upstairs. Gabriella quickly lead Troy to the hallway bathroom just as Alex walked down the stairs.

"Mommy I'm hungwy," he whined. Gabriella smiled as she swooped him off the floor, pecking his cheek.

"Well then its a good thing Troy brought pizza hmm?" She entered the living room. Alex's face lit up seeing the pizza boxes and hearing Troy's name.

"Twoy's here?!" He asked brightly.

"Yep," a deep voice replied.

"Twoy!" Alex squirmed in his mother's arms before running to Troy, hugging his legs tightly. Chuckling, Troy knelt down and allowed his tiny arms wrap around his neck.

"Hey buddy. Wow look at how tall you've gotten!" He ruffled his dark curls and Alex grinned proudly. "By the way Gab, where's Maria? I haven't seen her yet."

"Shes having dinner with some friends. All right now. Who wants some pizza?" Called Gabriella as she placed three plates on the table.

* * *

"I thought you said her mom wasn't home!" hissed Robert as he sat in the passenger seat of the silver Lexis a little far away from the Montez household, staring at the black Audi parked in the driveway.

"Shes not. Must be _Bolton_," the light-haired driver spat angrily. Robert's eyes darkened at the mention of his name.

"I thought I told you to take care of him Anderson!" Growled Robert angrily. Mark rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't. You just told me to keep you updated."

"Well, I thought it was obvious!" He rubbed his temples, frustrated. "Dumb ass," he muttered.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that 'keep me updated' actually meant 'get rid of him'," he spat sarcastically. Robert glared at his young step-brother. After his father died when he was fifteen, Robert's mother, Eleanor, married Steven Anderson who had a son, Mark who was twelve at that time, from his previous marriage. Even though Eleanor changed her last name from Cooke to Anderson, Robert refused to in respect to his deceased father, which Eleanor and Steven completely understood.

"Umm, I'm with him on this one boss," a voice called from the back seat. Robert send the petite blonde a sharp look.

"No one asked for your opinion! Besides, the only reason you're on his side is because you're fucking him."

Andrea and Mark's eyes widened.

"Wha-? N-no! That's...where did you get this _ridiculous_ idea from?" Andrea faked a laugh. Mark coughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean come on bro.."

Robert rolled his eyes. "You guys disgust me. Mark, next time you wanna try to hide a relationship, you can start by wiping the lipstick all over your face,"

Mark subconsciously wiped his face while Andrea giggled, not even bothering to deny.

"I guess there's no use going in tonight," commented Robert, glaring at the house.

Mark looked at him in bewilderment. "You seriously gonna let Bolton stop you?! Dude, I thought you were stronger than that!"

Reaching over, Robert slapped the back of his head. "No you idiot. My plan would work better if he wasn't there."

Andre scoffed. "And what would that plan be?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Got some action planned up your sleeve boss?" winked Mark.

"Nope." Robert pulled a brown Manila folder from his backpack and shook it lightly in the air.

"What's that?" Asked Andrea.

"This, my dear, is the first part of my plan. Getting my child back." Mark's eyes widened.

"You cant seriously be thinking of getting custody of that kid!"

"Why not?" Shrugged Robert. "It'll break Gabriella. Besides, you cant seriously think that I'm gonna let Bolton raise him do you?"

"Okay, first of all, you haven't even met the kid," stated Andrea.

"And you know _nothing_ about raising a child! You couldn't even take care of Casper!"

"Casper?" Andrea questioned.

"He was our turtle." Robert replied before glancing back at Mark. "And who said _I'd_ be raising him? Ever heard of nannies?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. That's so going to win you the custody," he mumbled.

"So, are we going in or what?" Asked Andrea. Robert stared at the house for a few seconds before nodding firmly.

"_I'm_ going in. You guys wait here." Robert missed the excited and lustful look that was exchanged between the two.

"Take your time boss!"

* * *

**Next chapter coming up very soon! I'm halfway through it.**


	23. The Attack: Daddy or Daddy?

**AN: Hello! My computer broke down so I had to rewrite the whole chapter! Augh. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy! **

**Oh, and I just wanted to say that I dont know anything about the whole custody thing and how its done, so everything's made up!**

**Warning: This chapter is very T/slight M rated.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

It was a little after 7pm when Troy, Gabriella, and Alex finished dinner. The empty boxes were cleared, dirty dishes were washed and wiped and placed back in the cupboard, and now Gabriella was trying, but failing, to change Alex into his pajamas while Troy watched TV downstairs.

"Alex get back here!"

"Nooo! I don wanna go s'eep!" He ran out the room in his shirt and diapers and trotted down the stairs as fast as he could. Gabriella of course was much quicker and grabbed him before he could reach the second step.

"Okay, you dont have to go to sleep. Just change into your pajamas!"

"NO!" Alex kicked and squirmed in his mother's arms, tears threatening to fall. Heading back to her room, Gabriella placed him on his bed and tried to get his foot in but failing as he continued screaming and kicking.

"Alex stop that! Dont you want to wear your new Ninja Turtles pajamas?" Sniffling, Alex shook his head.

"No. I don wanna ware my pa-jamas," he mumbled and folded his arms.

"Okay then. How about you pick what you want to wear to bed?" Suggested Gabriella calmly. Pursing his lips, Alex thought for a minute before nodding.

"O-kay." He jumped off the bed and walked to the open drawer, looking over his clothes. He picked a neon green pajamas with a picture of an alien and a spaceship, a gift from Chad for his birthday, and pulled it out of the dresser.

"Dis!"

Giggling, Gabriella kissed his forehead and took the pajamas from him. "Okay."

10 minutes later, Gabriella and Alex returned downstairs to join Troy in the living room. Troy widened his eyes and gasped dramatically.

"An alien! Gabriella there's an alien in your living room! Aah!" Gabriella laughed and squealed as Troy pulled her onto his lap, pretending to protect her.

Giggling, Alex climbed over the sofa and jumped on them, squealing in laughter. "It's me Twoy!

"He knows my name too! Oh no! The alien got us!" Yelled Troy, one arm tightly wrapped a giggling Gabriella while the other lightly lay on Alex's back to prevent him from falling.

"Noo! It me Twoy! Alex!" Giggling, Alex threw his arms tightly around Troy's neck.

"Oh look Troy! It's Alex! Phew," Gabriella dramatically wipped her forehead.

"It is? It is!" Smiling brightly, Troy wrapped his arm tightly around Alex who jumped on his left thigh, while Gabriella sat on his right knee, grinning widely, feeling her heart melt at the sight of her boyfriend interacting with her son, making her fall more in love with him.

Gabriella froze. _In love? Isnt it a little too soon? Can I truly be falling in love with Troy? _But right then, as she saw Alex lean his head on Troy's shoulder while he gently rubbed his back, Gabriella suddenly realized that she _is_ falling for Troy, and she's falling hard.

"Ella? You okay babe?"

Before Gabriella could reply, the doorbell rang. Looking curiously at Troy, who shrugged in return, Gabriella stood up and headed to the door wondering who would come by at this time. As soon as her guest appeared, Gabriella gasped.

"Hello Gabriella. We meet again."

Horrified, Gabriella quickly tried to shut the door but a black leather shoe stopped her from doing so. "Running away wont do you any good Gabi."

"Its Gabriella," she hissed, "and what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Gabi? Who's at the door?" Troy's concered voice filled the house. Upon hearing her angry tone, Troy placed Alex on the couch, who continued watching TV oblivious of what's going on around him, and walked behind Gabriella.

"Ah, Bolton. Thought you'd be here. Pleasure to see you again," smirked Robert.

Troy's eyes darkened, and he placed a protective hand on Gabriella's back. "Afraid the feeling's not mutual. What do you want?"

"Goodness Gabriella. I recall you having better manners than this. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Nope." Came Gabriella's deadpan reply. "Now, what the hell do you want?!"

Robert's smirk fell from his face. "My son."

Gabriella burst out laughing. "That's a good one Robert. Not happening. Now is there anything else you wanted cause you're wasting my time."

Robert had a mock-apologetic look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry. Have I interrupted some family time? Oh wait. There is no -"

"Cut the crap Cooke and get to your point," growled Troy. "Otherwise get the hell out of here."

Feeling his tense hand on her back, Gabriella reached behind her and rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

Ignoring the affectionte gesture, Robert took out his folder and raised it in the air. "This is my point." He handed it to Gabriella, who looked at him suspiciously. She was about to flip it open when a tiny voice called behind her.

"Mommy?" Robert's eyes shot down to the dark-chocolate ones and grinned brightly.

"My my my, what a beautiful child he is. Just like his father." He was about to reach down to him but Gabriella quickly pulled Alex behind her.

"Get away from him! Dont you even think about laying a finger on him," she hissed angrily. Alex looked confused between his angry mother, who was being soothed by Troy, and the stranger at the door.

"Mommy who's that man?" Alex asked.

"Honey why dont you go upstairs and play in your room? He's just a very old friend of Mommy's," Gabriella smiled sweetly at her son. Alex glanced at the stranger one more time before following his mother's orders.

"You cant keep him away from me Gabriella. Not for long anyway," he grinned after Alex left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she spat. Robert gestured towards the folder. While Gabriella opened the folder, Robert made a move to walk in but was stopped by Troy.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Robert laughed. "Bolton, I dont think you have the right to say who or who doesnt walk into this household."

Troy took a step closer. "I swear to God if it wasnt for the fact that a child is present at this house I wouldve beat the shit out of you," he hissed angrily.

Robert was about to reply but was cut of by Gabriella's gasp.

"You bastard!" She cried. Troy's head whipped around to her, surprised. "Is this some kind of a _joke_?! Seriously Robert, custody?! You have no right whatsoever to demand custody!"

Troy's jaw dropped and was instantly by Gabriella's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder gently rubbing her arm as he scanned the sheet in her hands.

"I have every right Gabriella. I'm his father!"

"_Excuse_ me?! His father? His _father_?! Well then tell me dear _father_, where have you been for the past two years? Where have you fucking been when your son was brought into this world?!" Gabriella was now close to tears. "This is bullshit Robert and you know it! You may be his biological parent, but you are _not _his father and would never be! So dont you dare, dont you _fucking_ dare come to _my_ house and demand custody of the child you never even bothered to ask about!" Gabriella breathed heavily and Troy was doing everything he could to calm her down, although deep-down he was everything but calm. All he wanted to was was unleash the roaring monster inside of him and beat the man infront of him to pulp.

Robert however seemed unfazed by her speech. "Gabriella you can't keep holding on to the past. What's done is done, and I'm here now asking for my child," he replied calmly.

Gabriella stared at him like he had two heads. "I'm sorry Robert but you are _two _years late! And you can forget about this whole thing cuz it's not happening!" She threw the folder at him to which he instinctively caught.

Robert placed the folder on the small table by the front door. "Gabriella you can say whatever you want but to the court I'm still his father and I have every right to ask for my child."

Gabriella clenched her fist, her face red from anger. She could feel her heart beating wildly and her body shaking, wanting nothing more than to slap his face off. Just as she was about to kick him out, a voice called from behind.

"Mommy?"

The three adults turned their attention to the young child at the bottom of the staircase, his favourite dinosaure tightly clutched in his hands. Gabriella felt her anger wash away as she gazed at her young son.

"Alex what are you doing here? I told you to stay upstairs," she hurried over to him. Robert made a move to follow her but Troy grabbed his arm and sent him a dark look. Robert rolled his eyes but held back.

"Mommy why are you scweeming? Are you cwying?" He reached his hand out and brushed Gabriella angry tears.

Gabriella quickly wiped her eyes and kissed his forehead. "No sweetie, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Why dont you try to go back to sleep? I'll be upstairs soon."

"Or you could stay and meet daddy," Robert suddenly called, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Gabriella shot him a dark look while Troy akwardly stood in between, feeling hopeless knowing that he had no right to step in. After all, Robert is technically Alex's father.

"Daddy?" Alex's face scrunched in confusion. Robert stepped into the house, this time Troy let him, and knelt infront of Alex.

"Stay away from him!" Gabriella hissed and pulled Alex back towards her.

Robert ignored her and smiled at Alex. "Hey there kiddo. I am your daddy."

"No." Alex muttered.

Robert frowned. "Whats that son? I cant hear you. Anyways, why dont you give daddy a big hug?" Robert opened his arm with a wide grin.

"NO!" Alex let go of his mother and ran towards Troy, wrapping his arms tightly around his leg. "Twoy is my daddy!"

Ever since Gabriella and Alex moved in with Maria, it has never been as silent as it is now. The three adults stared wide-eyed at Alex. Gabriella had pure fear across her face; fear of losing her son, fear of losing Troy, and fear of Troy rejecting them after this. Robert looked utterly disgusted. Troy, however, looked as though someone just slapped him. He stared emotionless at the toddler around his leg. Alex didnt understand why everyone was suddenly so silent and tightened his hold on Troy, his lips quivering as he glanced up at him.

"Daddy?"

"I...I-what?!" Troy stuttered. Gabriella had her hand over her mouth, preventing a sob from escaping. "Troy I-I'm sorry, I..Oh God!"

Robert sighed deeply. "Well it looks like we've got a little mix-up. No worries, it can all be fixed."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Gabriella spoke lowly, "get out. Get _out_ of my house or I'll call the cops!"

"All right, all right. I'm leaving. But dont think it's over Gabriella. It's far from over." He stood and headed towards the door, stopping only to glance back at Troy who still stood emotionless before silently leaving the house, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Silence washed over them. Gabriella couldnt remember a time when it was this awkward between them. Biting her lips nervously, she took a step towards him.

"Troy?" She called softly.

Troy glanced up at her, a blank look on his face. Alex looked back and forth between his mother and Troy, confused.

"He called me daddy," stated Troy bluntly.

Gabriella could feel tears gathering in her eyes. "Troy I'm so so sorry. I know how weird and awkward this might be to you and would _completely _understand if you-"

"He called me daddy," repeated Troy softly, his lips twitching upward as he gazed at Alex then back at Gabriella.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella started to get annoyed. "Yes Troy, we already covered that. But, like I said, I would totally understand if-"

Once again, Gabriella was interrupted as Troy suddenly swooped down and gathered Alex in his arms, beaming. Alex squealed with laughter and wrapped his arms tightly around Troy's neck.

"He called me daddy Gabi! Oh God this is so-" Troy stopped and his smile dropped as he saw Gabriella's tears, a sob escaping from her. He then realized the situation they're in. His girlfriend's son just called him daddy, infront of his own father. _Shit! What if Gabriella doesn't want that? What if I just put her in an awkward position? Shit shit shit!_

Slowly, he lowered Alex onto the floor whose smile dropped as he too noticed Gabriella's tears.

"Mommy? Why are yew cwying?"

"Gabi? Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation. We can totally forget about this if you want. It fine, really!" He lied.

A choked giggle escaped from Gabriella as she attempted to wipe her tears. "Are you kidding me Troy? You're the best father Alex could ever have. He's been calling you that for a while but I tried covering it up cuz I thought you'd feel awkward or upset and I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you and- oh God! You don't know how happy you just made me," she sniffled and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. Troy felt his heart burst with love towards the woman standing in front of him and was instantly by her side, pulling her tightly into his warm embrace.

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered as she clung to him.

"No thank _you," _he murmured into her hair, pressing soft kisses above her ear. He pulled back slightly and cupped her face, wiping the remaining tears with his thumb. "Gabriella, you and Alex mean the world to me. And I'm flattered and honored that Alex considers me his father. When we started dating, I prayed to high heavens that Alex would accept me because I knew how much he means to you and I couldn't handle the thought of losing you."

"Oh Troy," murmured Gabriella and pulled him to her.

"God Ella, I-" Troy stopped mid sentence. _I love you_. No. It's too soon. Ever since the whole Robert issue started, Troy has realized that his feelings towards Gabriella ran deeper than he realized. He admired her, cared so much about her, and was truly and deeply in love with her. He was just waiting for the right moment to tell her.

"You what Troy?" Asked Gabriella, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Before Troy could answer, he felt a small tug at his pants.

"We wanna hug too!" Called Alex, referring to him and his pet dinosaur. Giggling, Gabriella wiped her remaining tears and scooped up her son. And right there, wrapped in her boyfriend's warm embrace with her son safely tucked in her arms, Gabriella knew that whatever they're about to face, together they can get through it all.

* * *

"Mm...Mark, baby, s-stop. Robert might come any second," moaned Andrea as she glanced out from the backseat window. Mark groaned and took his hand from under her top and pulled his lips away from her neck.

"Fuck, we're not having any alone time with his stupid shit." He growled as he fixed his pants to his excitement.

"Dont worry baby. We'll continue this at my place," purred Andrea as she stroked his ear.

Mark licked his lips. "But what if he finds out?"

Stilling her hand, Andrea snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to her. "He wont," she whispered before crashing her lips against his.

Mark closed his eyes and moaned as he let his hands roam her body. Pulling away from her zealous kiss, he reattached his lips to her neck.

"He still think I'm crushing on that Montez bitch," he mumbled against her skin.

"Do you?" Murmured Andrea against his ear as she placed soft kisses on his jaw.

"Hell no. I've got you baby."

Satisfied, she grinned and let her hands drop to the top of his jeans as she slowly unbuttoned it. Caught in the moment, the two failed to hear the front seat door open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"


End file.
